A Tragic Valentine's Day
by riverajocabed1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! The most romantic day where lovers and loved ones make new memories. When we confess our love to others and everything is hearts and chocolates! Right? WRONG! Love isn't a game! Be careful for it takes years to build trust and seconds to destroy it. who knows what happens to those who give up on love. And what is love really? Sit down, let me tell you a story.
1. Happy Valentine's Day

**Huh? My phone line didn't get cut… and I still have internet? AWE MAN! That means I could've taken my time with the final chapter on A Bad Start to a New Beginning! Oh well, what has been done, has been done. At least I'll be able to post the first chapter on Valentine's day! Enjoy!**

In a small colorful kingdom, giant gray creatures were painting the town a bright pink, pink like a tatsey stick of bubblegum. Others were painting their houses red, like a lovely rose in the spring. The reason for this, they were preparing for the most " romantic " and " beautiful " day of the year. Valentine's day! The trolls told their giant friends all about this day. How they give gifts to loved ones, how they celebrate with a party, and a new addition to the celebration, a play! A play that'll be taking place in a few days, written by no other than our favourite little fuzz ball Fuzzbert! Out on the streets, children bergens and trolls were drawing on the floor with different colored chalk. They drew tiny hearts along with roses and a willow above it all. The colors they mainly used for the hearts were, pink, blue, yellow, orange, purple, green and silver. The children laughed and played before something blue caught their attention.

"Branch! Hello!" the kids waved at the blue troll.

"Hey kids!" Branch waved back," Don't mind me, just checking on how the towns decorations are coming out."

Branch was strolling around bergen town, taking a look at how the once gray and depressed town is doing. Poppy made a plan on how this years Valentines day and the bergens first Valentine's day would be the best one ever. More sparkles! More colors and of course, Lots more love than usual. She always strived to make each Valentines better than the last. That's one of the things Branch loves about her. She's always determined and full of life. Wanting what's best for her kingdom.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Branch smiled as he thought about how someone dark and grumpy like him would ever win a princess's heart. He heard a street band of bergens start to play a familiar tune. A song perfect for the moment. He stopped to listen for a moment before carrying on his business.

( song! **Bold for action)**

Branch

"So she asked what's the problem Branch?  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love!"

 **Branch hopped onto a cart that was moving and filled with flowers.**

Branch

"Think about her every time  
I think about her  
Can't stop thinking 'bout her!"

 **As the wagon moved, he spotted a nervous male bergen approaching a girl.**

"How much longer will it take to say it  
Just to say it cause I can't conseal it if it's love"

 **Branch threw a rose with his hair, landing on the boys hand and grabbing the girl's attention.**

"Makes me wanna shout it out and tell her but I don't know how to play love! No,  
Come on, come on,  
Try to say it faster,  
Come on, come on,  
Who knows what'll come after,  
Come on, come on,  
Say that I'm after love,"

 **The cart took a turn and passed a ice cream shop. Branch noticed a man refusing to serve ice cream to a couple for being short on cash.**

"So I said that the sun turns jealous,  
Jealous how she shines like spring that's blooming all it's love,  
Shining under blue nights  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love "

 **Branch jumped off and swung his way into the counter, throwing in enough coins for the couple's ice cream.**

"Well honey I admit it,  
To the words I sing are yours  
Never ever let them go,  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no preparing for your love,"

 **Back at the troll tree, Branch was swinging from branch to branch before stopping to help a elder lady with hanging up heart shape lights.**

"These notes of music  
Say you're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no!"

 **Branch jumped off and grabbed onto a vine, sliding down as he watched all the happy trolls decorate their homes.**

"Come on, Come on  
Say it to me louder  
Come on, Come on  
At least to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
She'll say it to me, she's in love"

 **He swung off, landing into a pile of leaves and flowers, some troll kids made. He sprung back up, throwing greenery into the air. The children laughed at the sight of him playing in leaves.**

"Come on, come on  
Smile a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Hug me a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love"

 **The kids joined in.**

Branch  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Kids

Accidentally in love! Accidentally in love!

Branch

Accidentally in love! Accidentally in love,

Both

Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love!

Branch

Accidentally

 **Branch jumped off the branch and onto a slide made out of a vine.**

Branch

"I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally!

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally!"

 **Branch hopped off and landed on the ground, in front of a Valentine's day stand, that Satin and Chenille were taking care of. He jumped over the counter and started helping the girls put items on display as the twins sang along as well.**

Branch and the twins

"Come on, come on  
Sing a little louder  
Come on, come on  
And the world will be brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just let yourself fall for  
Love…."

 **Branch jumped back out with some roses the twins handed him**

Branch

" ...I'm in love!"

( song ends )

As Branch finished the song, the twins clapped.

"I see you're in the Valentines mood today," Satin giggled. Branch chuckled as his cheeks started to turn a darker shade of blue.

"What can I say?" Branch shrugged," I _am_ in love."

"Oh by the way, those roses will be 12 coins please," Chenille claimed.

"You're going to charge the Queens boyfriend?!" Branch acted surprised. The twins chuckled.

"No special treatment today Branch," Satin said.

"We sold so much last year…."

"... That half the village didn't get any gifts," Satin finished Chenilles sentence.

"Wow, really?" Branch was surprised for reals this time. He knew trolls loved Valentine's day but not that much. The girls nodded yes together," Ok then."

Branch placed his coins on the counter, letting the girls take them.

"Good luck, I need to meet up with Poppy so we can plan the events with King Gristle," Branch waved goodbye to the conjoined sisters. As soon as Branch left, they went back to work. Satin looked out and spied a troll couple, walking and laughing together at whatever they were talking about. Satin dreamily sighed.

"Don't you just love love?" Satin smelled the bouquet of tulips and placed them on the counter.

"Yea… love," Chenille rolled her eyes as she placed some chocolates on the top shelves," Nothing better than…. Spending time with loved ones."

"You don't think Rudy will buy these for me do you?!" Satin hugged some straw yellow forget-me-nots before placing them on display.

"Maybe?" Chenille smiled ever so sweetly at her sister. She turned away, letting her smile drop into a sour frown, she started to mumble angrily at herself," it's not like he's been showering you with presents for the past 4 weeks!"

"What was that?" Satin turned to her.

"Nothing!" Chenille answered a bit too quickly. The girls blinked at each other in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Ok," Satin slowly turned away from Chenille. Chenille silently sighed in relief. 4 weeks ago, Satin met a lime green troll who asked her out after talking for at least 5 minutes. Ever since that day, Satin has been pulling and pushing Chenille all over the place. She was the third wheel to all their dates, and Rudy or even Satin didn't seem to care about her. It was like they were in their own little world.

 _ **1 hour later**_

"Delivery!" Cooper shouted as he pulled a cart filled with Valentine's items.

"Yay! More love to spread!" Satin chimed as she ran out, catching Chenille off guard. Chenille clumsily got her balance back when they stopped at the cart. The two gawked at all the pretty flowers and baskets of fruits.

"Wow, farmer Bradley must've been preparing for this day all year," Chenille comment in amazement.

"I'll say!" Poppy popped out from the crowd of flowers. Her pink hair was sprinkled with white baby breaths," He said that so many trolls demanded flowers and goods last year that all stores sold out in one week."

"So he tripled his work so he can produce just enough for this year!" DJ Suki came up as well. She had pieces of cypress stuck in her curly hair.

"We went to help!" Smidge jumped up with red daisies in her hair.

"How nice," Satin took some boxes along with the other girls and brought them into the shop.

"I'm glad this is our last delivery," Cooper let himself fall to the ground in exhaustion," I can finally rest."

"You did a great job Cooper," Suki told him. She got out a box of chocolates from the cart and handed them to him," You deserve a treat."

"Thanks Suki!" Cooper instantly stuffed his face with chocolates.

"Hey Suki!" Chenille called out to her DJ friend.

"Yea?!" Suki walked up to the front of the stand.

"Have you received any new gifts from your secret admirer?" Chenille asked with a smirk. Cooper suddenly started to choke on a piece of chocolate.

"Cooper! you alright!?" Poppy patted his back.

"Y…. Yea…. Hold on…." Cooper coughed out a piece of chocolate. He started to breath heavy as he spoke," I'm… Ok."

He looked down at the piece of chocolate he just spat out. He looked up at the girls who all seemed a bit disgusted.

"I'll…. Uh…. Just leave it for the ants," He chuckled nervously as he kicked some dirt over it. The girls looked away and continued with the conversation.

" Not since last week," Suki replied to Chenilles question.

"Awe….. Bummer," Satin added.

"Hold on hold on…. Hold the phone!" ran up to them," Secret admirer?!"

"I've been receiving gifts at my pod lately," Suki explained. She stepped into the stand, helping with the girls unpack.

"Gifts?" Cooper repeated in shock. He thought about all the possible things she could have received," like…. Flowers?... Or chocolates?"

"Yep," Suki answered as she placed a stuffed bear on a shelf.

"F… from…. Another…. Uh… a guy?" Cooper stuttered on his words. The girls all suddenly stopped in their tracks. They all slowly turned to face the lama troll. Each one of them had either a shock, or confused expression on them.

"Yes Cooper…. I'm sure it's from a guy," Suki answered awkwardly. Cooper instantly felt embarrassed at what he just asked.

"Dang it….. I just remembered we promised to meet up with the rest at the train station to talk about the upcoming play," Cooper tried to squeeze in another topic. Poppy gasped.

"He's right!" Poppy grabbed onto Smidge and DJ Suki's hands, dragging them out," Come on! The train to the theater won't wait even for the queen!"

Cooper ran behind them but came to a stop when he saw the twins place a vase with yellow carnations on the counter. They placed a card in it that read " To DJ Suki"

"Uh… What's that?" Cooper asked in a nervous tone.

"Someone left this card and a note," Satin took out a note and read it out loud," Please deliver a dozen of yellow carnations to DJ Suki's pod along with a box of her favourite chocolates."

"He even left a card," Chenille opened the card and showed it to Cooper. He read what was inside. His ears drooped down as a worried expression started to form on him.

"Suki has been getting these gifts for a while now?" he asked.

"Almost a month actually," the twins said together. Cooper gulped at the news.

"I guess Suki must…. really be happy, huh?" Cooper struggled to talk.

"She is!... Well…" Satin had a second thought.

"Well?" Cooper repeated with hope in his voice.

"Suki has mix feelings," Chenille answered before Sayin.

"She doesn't know if she likes this guy, mainly because she never met him," Satin added into the conversation.

"But it's still mega cute to have a secret admirer!" Chenille jumped and giggled," come on, we have more work to do!"

With that the twins left to the storage room, leaving Cooper alone ,with the flowers.

"Secret admirer," He mumbled as he glared at the presents for Suki. He took a look at the card and scoffed at it," Please, this doesn't even rhyme like a good poem should. What's so special about him anyways. He can't possibly be good enough for Suki. I mean come on! Yellow carnations!?"

He plucked a carnation out of the vase and examined it.

"Anyone who knows her, knows her favourites are orchids!" he pushed it back into the vase, but pushed the vase over causing it to break and shatter. Cooper stared down at the shattered glass pieces and scattered flowers for a moment," Oh nononononononononono!"

He started to pick up the flowers up and placed them on the counter.

"Satin and Chenille are going to kill me! What to do what to do!?" Cooper panicked about what the girls will say. Ruining a flower arrangement is like ruining their favourite outfit. A complete nightmare of screams and tears. He then had a thought that made a smile form across his lips," Since there already destroyed…"

 _ **At the storage room**_

Satin and Chenille were looking for stuff animals to put on display.

"Awe! What a cute bunny!" Satin hugged a stuffed bunny," so cute and huggable! Just like my Rudy!"

Satin hummed a song as she twirled around with the bunny. Chenille groaned at the mention of her boyfriend again. She grabbed a hand full of stuffed animals and turned to her sister.

"come on sis, we promised Rose we would have this shop ready today,"

"Dance with me Chenille!" Satin grabbed Chenilles arms, making her drop everything and spun her around the room. Satin couldn't stop humming and dancing with her sister in her arms.

"Satin please, we have more important things to worry about," Chenille complained. But it was no use. It was like her sister was in a trance.

"Oh Chenille, don't be such a kill joy! Today is such a beautiful day to….." Satin suddenly gapsed in horror. She turned to the wall with a clock on it, checking the time," My date!"

Satin let go of Chenille, grabbed an arm full of stuffed animals and ran out, pulling Chenille behind her.

"Satin…. Slow down…. I…" Chenille tripped when Satin suddenly stopped and dropped all the toys. Chenille picked herself up and dusted her purple dress. She glared at her sister next to her," Satin! You need to be more careful! You've done nothing but push and pull me around for 4 weeks. I'm happy for you and Rudy but I beg you Satin, I…" Chenille noticed Satin wasn't paying attention. She was looking out at the distance staring at something. Chenille waved her hand in front of her face but she didn't even blink.

"Satin, are you even listening!?" Satin didn't answer. Instead she grabbed Chenilles chin and made her face was she was facing.

"TAKE THAT! YOU NO GOOD STUPID SECRET ADMIRER!" Cooper was stomping and kicking the flowers the girls have arrange. He ripped the card into a few pieces before stuffing half of them into his mouth and started chewing. He angrily mumbled something as he prepared to stuff the rest into his mouth. Until he noticed the twins staring at him. The twins blinked in surprise at his actions. They stayed that way for at least a minute, before Cooper decided to swallow the paper in his mouth, stuff the rest into his hat and put it back on his head. Without saying a word, he quickly ran off, away from the awkward moment and to the direction the girls left. The fashion twins stayed looking at the spot Cooper was just standing at, trying to gather what just happened.

"What?" the twins said together in a questioning tone.

 **Well that's it! I wrote the lyrics to the song and used the rhythm to the song " Accidentally in Love" from Shrek 2. See you all next chapter and Happy Valentine's Day to all. Tell me how I did and review if you like me to continue. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to the hospital to see my new baby sister!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you to those who followed and favorited. I just visited my mom and my babby sister at the hospital and she is adorable! Yay! While I was there, I typed up this chapter in the waiting room. Well….. I'm typing this in the waiting room to entertain myself but by the time you read this I'll be out. But why are you reading this boring A/N. Skip right to the story.**

 **Unknown Guest - Do you really Jen? Do you? -_- ( Inside joke between us )**

 _ **On the train**_

Poppy was sitting at a table with Branch by her side. She was looking over the script that Fuzzbert had given her so she can see and edit anything she believed needed improvement.

"This scene seems a bit out of place," Branch pointed out a scene he thought needed to be deleted.

"No, that's what causes the domino effect," Poppy argued. She tapped her pencil on the desk, looking over at everything," It's too hard, every scene looks so good."

"Maybe you should just leave it alone then?" Branch suggested," Tell Fuzzbert he did a good job."

"Yea, I guess," Poppy closed the script and scooted closer to Branch. She laid her head on his chest, which he gladly accepted by wrapping his arm around her," So? Where is date night going to take place tonight?"

"How about Captain Funckles rollerskating rink and games?" Branch suggested.

"Rollerskating rink and _arcade_ games," Poppy corrected him. Branch chuckled as he playfully punched her arm.

"You know what I mean,"

"Sure sounds gr….. Oh no wait!" Poppy remembered something. She moved away from Branch and stood up in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Branch stood up as well, worried for his queen.

" I promised my dad I would meet up to eat with him today!" Poppy smacked her head. Branch pulled her arm down, not wanting her to harm herself.

"It's ok, we'll just reschedule," Branch wanted to assure her.

"No, I was suppose to meet him at the indian restaurant for lunch today!" Poppy sat back down and pulled out a planner from her hair and started to write in it," I need to cut the meeting with king Gristle short, catch the nearest cab I can get and meet my dad, I'll probably be an hour late but still."

Branch sat back down next to her and looked over her shoulder at her planner. She had every line filled in. Meetings with King Gristle, the bergen court, the troll court, demands trolls and bergens made that she needs to meet, and all her date nights with Branch was scheduled. She barely had time to have fun, or even spend time with her dad.

"Poppy, why don't we cancel date night tonight?" Branch told her. Poppy froze in shock.

"What? Why?" She looked over at him.

"You need to spend more time with your dad," Branch placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder," Ever since you became queen and we started a relationship, you've been missing out on a lot of father and daughter time."

Poppy didn't know what to say. She had to agree with him, She's been so busy that she rarely has free time, and spends that time with Branch.

"Your right," Poppy sighed in sadness.

"Don't be so upset Poppy," Branch wrapped his two arms around her," Your love for your father is just as important as your love for me."

"I know, but it's so difficult now, I wish…" Poppy stopped in mid sentence.

"You wish?" Branch encouraged her to continue.

"I just wish each day would pass by slower, that time can move slower, just so I can spend time with _all_ my loved one," Poppy finished. Branch gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Well, time has other plans," Branch comment.

 _ **At another table**_

Cooper couldn't take his eyes off the card, or at least what was left of the card.

"Secret admirer, who does he think be is?" Cooper told himself in a upset tone.

"Who thinks what!?" Guy Diamond suddenly jumped out behind him.

"AH Guy Diamond!" Cooper jumped at his friend's sudden loud voice. He held his racing heart as he tried to speak,"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What you reading Cooper?!" Biggie popped up next to him. Biggie was about to take the torn up card until Cooper took it himself.

"Nothing!" Cooper said suspiciously.

"Ah ha!" Guy Diamond swiped it away from his hands. He jumped a safe distance away from Cooper and read the bits of papers.

"Haha, looks like Chenille is writing poetry again," Guy Diamond comment.

"Chenille? Again?" Cooper was confused," What you talking?"

"Yea, this is Chenilles handwriting, see?" Guy Diamond pointed at a cursive i with a heart over it," Only Chenille dose that. Well, only troll I know that dose that. Plus, this is very neat handwriting as well, and the L's are slanted a bit to the left, Chenille does that, and see this, the periods are a bit too close to the last word. This Is clearly Chenilles handwriting."

The two boys stayed silent in shock at how well he knew the fashion girl's handwriting.

"How do you know her that well?" Biggie asked.

"She's been asking me to read her poetry for weeks now, I guess I just read enough to know her writing well," Guy Diamond explained.

"So….. If this is Chenilles handwriting….. Then that means that she's been sending Suki gifts? What?" Cooper was trying his best to put the pieces together.

" It wasn't just Chenille, Satin helped write as well," Guy Diamond added. This was more than confusing to Cooper.

"Why on earth are the twins sending gifts to Suki?" Cooper didn't understand.

"How should I know?" Guy Diamond shrugged," I thought they were just interested in poetry all of a sudden."

"Oh, maybe it's because she….."

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles stopped Biggie from talking.

"But they want to know," Biggie told him.

"Know what?!" Cooper and Guy Diamond both said in unision. Biggie and Mr Dinkles both looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Well, they kinda figgered it out already," Biggie told his worm. Mr Dinkles sighed and shook his head, not approving of Biggies action," It happened exactly 4 weeks ago on Suki's birthday….."

 _ **Flash back to 4 weeks ago at a party**_

"Happy Birthday!" the trolls cheered as Cooper rolled in a birthday cake in front of DJ Suki.

"Make a wish Suki!" Poppy encouraged her best friend.

"Ok then….. let me think," Suki looked at her candles for a moment, thinking of what to wish for.

"Hurry it up! I want cake!" A lime green troll with darker green hair shouted.

" Rudy, Don't rush her," Satin told him with a smile and a chuckle," Wishes aren't that easy to make."

"Sure they are, I wished for a girl like you on my birthday," Rudy flirted with her. Satin smiled with blood rushing through her cheeks.

"You can wish for anything Suki," Bridget told her. She was sitting close to King Gristle, who had an arm around her. Suki started to take notice in this. She remembers how Poppy described the way she felt when Branch told her that he loved her. Warm, fluffy, and she felt like she was truly beautiful and happy. A feeling so wonderful, it felt unreal but it was. Suki looked back at Poppy and Branch, who were both sitting close to each other with eager expression on them. Suki thought about it for a moment before finally blowing her candles. The party of trolls cheered and clapped as Biggie and Cooper started handing out cake to everyone.

"Alright Suki," Poppy started as she took her slice of cake," As a troll tradition, it is your friend's job to make your wish come true! So….. What did you wish!?"

"To be honest Poppy, This is something you can't help me with," Suki told her. She turned to her slice of dessert and started eating.

"Oh…. But we can at least try to make it come true!" Poppy was always ready to make all her friends wishes come true. Suki shook her head no.

"It's kinda personal," She told her queen.

"Ok then," Poppy went back to eating her cake," Hope it comes true."

"Thanks," Suki smiled.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Everyone was either at the dance floor or playing games somewhere. At the snack table, Suki was talking with the twins with Biggie tending the snack table.

"Please Suki, We want to at least try and make your wish come true," Satin begged Suki to at least give her a hint.

"Girls, if I tell you my wish, it'll cause bad luck. And besides, my wish is something no one can make come true," Suki explained the best she can to the twins.

"Awe, come on, You never know," Chenille kept insisting," We just might be able to."

"You really want to know don't you?" Suki asked, getting a bit tired of the twins begging. The girls eagerly nodded their heads yes. Suki sighed in defeat," Fine, but only a small hint."

"Yes yes!" The twins jumped in joy.

"Don't laugh either," Suki warned. The sisters quickly shook their heads no," Ok…. I….. may have wished to have…. Well, what Poppy has."

"Poppy? What does Poppy have that you don't?" Satin asked in confusion.

"Something that you also have," Suki talked about Satin this time.

"Being pink?" Chenille quickly answered.

"No…. I'm already pink, right?" Suki took a look at herself.

"More like magenta," Biggie comment.

"Well no, it doesn't have to do with color, Bridget also has what I want," Suki added more hints.

"A sense of style!" Satin claimed. Suki was taken back at this, what was she trying to say.

"No, it's something… special," Suki was trying her best to make them understand.

"A new look!" Chenille guessed.

"No….. It's something that…. Makes you feel good. Warm and fluffy," Suki was starting to feel awkward.

"Oh oh! Love love!" Biggie jumped in joy.

"That's a bit far fetched don't you think?" Satin looked up at her big friend. Chenille nudged her shoulder, signalling to look at Suki. She was playing around with her straw as she looked down at her punch. Satin gasped in joy," Awwwww, really?"

Suki didn't answer, she kept fiddling with her drink.

"Hmmm, I know how you feel," Chenille smiled sweetly. She started to daydream," People always say love is a beautiful feeling."

"It is! And I should know," Satin sighed dreamily and held her heart," When I met Rudy, I never expected it to feel so good!"

"You just met him today," Chenille pointed out smiling. She was more than happy for her sister's newfound love. It was like a new chapter in her life just opened up.

"So, love at first sight remember?" Satin sang her sentence to Chenille. Chenille chuckled at her sister before looking at Suki. She raised her glass up into the air as she loudly declared," Well, as a troll tradition, I declare that we shall….."

"Please don't interfere with my love life," Suki didn't even let the blue troll finish her vow. Chenille shut her opened mouth and placed her hand back down.

"But it's a troll tradition for your best friends to make your birthday wish come true," Satin argued. She and Chenille smiled widely and lightly jumped, really wanted to do something to make Suki happy.

"You two just want to play match maker, don't you?" Suki raised an eyebrow, knowing the twins all too well. The twins smile dropped a bit before looking away awkwardly.

"Weeeeeeellll…" Satin scratched the back of her head.

"Yes…." Chenille answered kinda fast," But can you blame us?"

"We just want to make your wish come true," Satin excitedly claimed, clapping her hands together. Suki put down her drink and started to walk away.

"Just promise me that you two won't play matchmaker for me," Suki insisted. The twins straighten up their postures, placed one hand behind their backs and raised their right hand.

"We promise to….."

"Ahem?" Suki cleared her throat, interrupting the twins. The girls stopped and stayed silent for a moment. Suki lifted her left hand and gave the girls a look. The twins sighed in disappoint, revealing they had their fingers crossed behind their backs," You were saying?"

"We promise to not play matchmaker for you," The twins vowed together.

"Thank you," Suki smiled and left. After she did, the twins jumped in excitement and silently squealed.

"This is so exciting!" Satin clapped in excitement.

"I know! Right?" Chenille placed both her fist over her mouth, keeping in all her screams of joy.

"Ok ok, we're going to need flowers, chocolates, and poetry lessons!" Satin listed and counted on her fingers.

"Please, I'm an expert on poetry," Chenille insisted.

"Perfect! Suki will feel loved in no time!" Satin cheered.

"Excuse me but, didn't you just promise Suki you wouldn't interfere with her love life?" Biggie reminded the girls. The twins both looked up at Biggie with ear to ear smiles plastered on their faces.

"Nope!" Satin claimed.

"We promised not to _play matchmaker….."_ Chenille made herself clear.

"... We never said we wouldn't make her feel loved," Satin finished the explanation.

"What?" Biggie was confused.

"You don't need to know the details," Satin told him.

"Come on, we have to start planning!" Chenille grabbed onto her twins hands and jumped up and down with her. The girls couldn't stop squealing, they ran off and disappeared into the crowd. Biggie looked down at Mr Dinkles and he looked back at him.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles asked.

"I don't know Mr Dinkles," Biggie shrugged.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"... and that's all I know," Biggie finished telling them the story.

"Wow, but what were they planning on doing if Suki wanted to meet her secret admirer?" Cooper asked, a little curious about the twins plan.

"That's what Mr Dinkles asked me too!" Biggie claimed.

"Well it's not a very well thought out plan," Guy Diamond comment.

"So DJ Suki has no secret admirer," Cooper thought out loud, he had a blank face at first but it quickly lit up," That's great!"

"What?" Guy Diamond looked at the lama troll in confusion. Cooper instantly regretted his move. He started to fidget with his feet as he tried to talk.

"Uh…. No…. Nothing….. I don't have anything to hide….. Why do you want to know anyway!?" Cooper became defensive. Guy Diamond stayed looking up at him for a moment.

"I didn't ask if you were hiding anything," Guy Diamond told the nervous boy. Cooper backed away from him a bit in embarrassment.

"Oh yea huh?" to escape the awkward situation, Cooper walked away and sat back to his seat.

"O….k?" Guy Diamond was definitely confused now.

 _ **At the outdoor theater**_

"All right! Things are looking good here!" Poppy walked around the stage with a clipboard. She was checking out all the things and a dress rehearsal was about to take place in an hour. Sadly for her, she'll be gone because of her dinner date with her father," sceneries check, a sturdy stage?"

Poppy stomped on a few spots before checking it off her list," Check, and a good thing to, don't want what happened last year,"

Poppy then heard some mumbling shouting at her.

"Fuzzbert! Glad to see you!" Poppy pulled out the scripped from her hair and handed it to the fluffy troll. She stayed in standing their with her arm out, unaware that Fuzzbert couldn't grab it. Fuzzbert said some more words under his hair, reminding the queen of his condition," Oh right…. Ummm?"

She stuffed the script into his green hair.

"Perfect! Also if you check for any changes, you won't find any, The play was just too good," Poppy complemented him. She couldn't see it but she can tell Fuzzbert was blushing under his hair. He told some more muffled words. In response, Poppy's eyes lit up and a wider smile formed," Really?! How do you know?"

Fuzzbert made some more noise.

"That's really interesting," Poppy comment. She then felt Branch walk up behind her.

"What's interesting?" Branch asked.

"Fuzzbert says this play is based off a true story," Poppy answered.

"A true story?" Branch repeated in confusion," But the play involves Cupid, and some kind of Anti Cupid girl. Who work for Love and Hate."

Fuzzbert started jumping and talking some more.

" Myth makes more sense, The land of Love and The land of heartbreak don't exist," Branch argued with the fluff ball. Fuzzbert shook his head no.

"Awe Branch, don't ruin the fun," Poppy wanted to believe that the play was based off of a real event," Let others believe what they like."

Poppy then heard her watch start to beep signaling for her to leave.

"You have to go?" Branch asked her.

"Yea, father is waiting for me," Poppy planted a kiss on his cheek," Promise everything will go as planned?"

"Promise," Branch assured her.

"Thanks, We can't afford any mistakes with such a tight schedule," Poppy walked off the stage," Good luck!"

"Have fun with your dad!" Branch waved good by. He watched as Poppy passed the gate and headed to her destination. Unfortunately for Branch, The moment Poppy was out of sight, a loud explosion was heard backstage.

"WE NEED A NEW SMOKE MACHINE!" A bergen backstage shouted. A crash was then heard as well," AND NEW LIGHTS!"

"You can't be serious," Branch let his head fall onto his hand.

 **End! Next chapter will probably have the play. Not sure yet, I still have a few more scenes to do. Also, this chapter came out very dull to me and kinda pointless. Hmmmm... I'll try harder next time. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. A Valentines myth

**Hello again! Glad to see people are enjoying this. Thank you.**

 **Frannylikesninja - thank you and I already read it. Nice work.**

 **BEAUTIFUL - Thank you very much.**

 **On with the story!**

 _ **Back stage**_

"Branch! The lights won't turn on," A female bergen was pulling a lever repeatedly. Branch jumped onto the control board and looked at the lever. He looked to his left and saw some more buttons labeled lights.

"Aren't those the buttons?" Branch asked. The bergen turned her head to Branch, who was moving his head to where the light controls were.

"Oh, then what does this one do?" the bergen kept pulling the lever.

 _ **On stage**_

"Some….. One…. Help!" Guy Diamond was grabbing onto the the painted background that kept going up and down. He was adding glitter to the scenery but for some reason, it suddenly started to fly up and drop down" Im…. Gonna…. Fall!"

 _ **Back stage**_

"Stop pulling it," Branch used his hair to pull the bergens hand away.

 _ **On stage**_

The background finally dropped down but the ropes holding the board got loose, letting it fall forward.

"No no no no…" Guy Diamond continued to grab on for his dear life. The background then fell on top of Guy Diamond," ow."

 _ **Back stage**_

"Please, don't make any more mistakes," Branch jumped off the control board and made his way at another part of backstage," we're already 20 minutes late for dress rehearsal."

"Sorry, I'm in training," The girl told him.

"Training?" Branch stopped to ask her," Do even know what you're doing."

"Kinda," the bergen shrugged her shoulders,"We need Poppy."

"No we don't!" Branch told her in a firm tone," I promised Poppy everything will go as planned so she can have time with her father, and I'm keeping that promise."

"WE NEED MORE FIREFLIES!" a troll shouted back stage.

"What happen to the ones we have!?" Branch made his way to the voice.

"They flew away!" the male troll showed him a empty cage. Branch looked at the cage then at the piles of empty cages behind the troll.

"All of them?" Branch was hoping not.

"They looked cramped so I let them fly free for a while but then they started flying away," the troll explained. Branch couldn't believe it. First the smoke machines, then the lights, the tech girl doesn't know what she's doing and now the fireflies are gone. He smacked his face hard with his right hand in frustration. How does Poppy deal with these people?

 _ **Back on stage**_

"Who's.. . the genius…. In the tech room?!" Guy Diamond struggled to climb out from under the giant painting. He pulled his stuck body out even harder, causing him to slip out and trip. He sat himself up and shook his head until his blurry vision eventually became focused at the sight before him. Cooper was talking to Suki, who was on her caterpillar, making some music for the play. The two were eating lunch with each other. Guy Diamond became even more suspicion of this. Cooper was acting like a clown, well, more than usual. He kept looking away from the girl every time she talked" hmmmm, interesting."

"Guy Diamond!? You ok?" Biggie came on stage, helping the glittery troll up on his feet. Guy Diamond dusted himself off still keeping his gaze on the two in front," what are you looking at?"

"That," Guy Diamond pointed in front of him. Biggie looked where he was pointing. He saw Cooper blushing and struggling to talk to Suki.

"Is he ok?" Biggie asked, a bit worried for his buddy.

"Maybe," Guy Diamond rubbed his chin, thinking of why Cooper is acting so shy. Realization then smacked him in face," Ah ha!"

"What?" Biggie knew that Guy Diamond had an idea of what's going on.

( sing **bold for action** )

 **Guy Diamond walked closer to the edge of the stage, still looking at the two.**

 _ **GUY DIAMOND**_

"There's something going on over there  
I've been watching and he's obviously scared,  
A nervous laugh when she talks to him,  
The stuttering, the big goofy grin,"

 **He watched as Cooper started to nervously laugh and look down at his food.**

"Gives a smile when she looks at him,  
I smell the romance in the air  
Making goo goo eyes over his food  
He needs my help here in setting the mood"

( talk )

"Why?" Biggie asked.

"Because love is blind, everyone who says otherwise, They need to open their eyes!" Guy Diamond jumped on a rope and got pulled up.

( sing )

"He has to turn up the heat, He has to butter her up,  
He has to make a move and not be afraid,  
Reach for his goal, or fall in a hole,  
He can't wait for a move to be made,"

 **Guy Diamond swung on the ropes until he did a flip and stuck the landing on a table on stage.**

 _ **G. D**_

"He has to,"

 _ **BIGGIE**_

"has to"

 _ **G. D**_  
"has to,"

 _ **BIGGIE**_

"has to"

 _ **BIGGIE AND G. D**_  
"has to, has to, yeah"

 **Guy Diamond and Biggie started to jump around, from prop to prop.**

 _ **G. D**_  
"He has to make a move!  
He has to make a move!"

 _ **BIGGIE**_

"He has to make a move  
He has to make a move!"

 _ **G. D AND BIGGIE**_  
"He has to make a move  
He has to make a move, yeah"

 **The boys saw Cooper leave the D.J girl and headed to the stage. Guy Diamond ran to him with Biggie and they both pulled the troll backstage.**

 _ **G. D**_

"You know I saw what just happened right now,"

 **Guy Diamond smiled at Cooper. He started to speak in a deep voice.**

"But don't be ashamed, It's natural and very common,  
I am right behind you buddy but you have got to tell her now,  
What you are feeling deep down, you may not get another chance  
So just go on now, just open up…."

( talk and scratch music )

" Yo man, You're creeping me out," Cooper felt uncomfortable with Guy Diamond talking like that.  
" Just ask her out!" Guy Diamond pushed him back out.

( talk )

Cooper was now even more nervous, knowing that his two friends knew about his crush. He looked back at them, seeing them with their hands moving around, signaling for him to go on. He continued to walk to Suki.

"Oh he's going to do it!" Biggie cheered, holding Mr Dinkles tighter in excitement. Cooper slowly made it back to Suki.

"Back already?" She asked.

"I can't take this!" Guy Diamond almost squealed like a little girl.

"I…. Wanted to know…" Cooper struggled to get out.

"Uh huh!" Guy Diamond and Biggie excitedly waited.

"If…..um….. You can help me backstage," Cooper changed his question.

"Are you serious?!" Guy Diamond stomped his foot in frustration.

( sing )

 **Guy Diamond walked back on stage with Biggie. They watched as Suki followed Cooper backstage.**

 _ **GUY DIAMOND**_

"He! Has to! make a move, He has to tell her here!  
He has to believe he can and give it a try  
The scene is set like a fairy tale!  
With a sunset and a beautiful girl"

 **Biggie looked behind them**

 _ **BIGGIE**_

"There is no sunset,"

 **Guy Diamond pulled down a background painting of a sunset with his hair. He then jumped on the top of the giant painting and sang.**

 _ **GUY DIAMOND**_

"So he has to, has to  
Has to, has to  
Has to, has to, yeah!  
"He has to make a move, he has to!"

 **Biggie started pulling ropes, making the stage light up and released the sparkles.**

 _ **BIGGIE**_  
"He has to make a move, he has to!

 _ **G. D AND BIGGIE**_

"He has to make a move, he has to!  
He has to make a move  
He has to make a move,"

 _ **GUY DIAMOND**_

"He has to use the sunset!  
What a beautiful sunset, baby?"

 _ **BIGGIE**_

"It's fake!"

 **Guy Diamond kicked some red paint on Biggie.**

 _ **GUY DIAMOND**_

"You got to imagine! Ok!"

 **Guy Diamond jumped off the painting, swung on the lights and landed on a table again.**

"He has to give it a shot! Take aim in the night!  
"Grab his fear by the horns and win the fight!"

 **Guy Diamond jumped off and slid on the stage by his knees.**

"And get that girl! YEA!"

( end singing )

"GUY DIAMOND!" Branches voice boomed across the stage. All the lights got shut off and no more glitter was falling. An angry Branch, marched his way across the stage to where Guy Diamond was, still holding his pose. Branch stopped beside him, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"May I help you?" Guy Diamond asked still not moving from his pose.

"You just destroyed some of the lights and ropes by swinging on them, wasted a bunch of glitter, made the table legs loose, and destroyed one background!" Branch listed all the things he just did in 2 minutes. Guy Diamond finally moved from his pose and looked behind him at the background that fell before he sanged.

"That background one wasn't my fault!" Guy Diamond pointed out as he pointed his finger at it. Branch was trying his best to hold in his anger. He already had enough problems and he didn't want to deal with more.

"Clean…. This…. Up!" Branch growled through his teeth. He turned back around, walking back to backstage. The glitter troll looked around at the stage, seeing the mess he indeed just made. He didn't even realize that he broke some tables by jumping on them, or maybe that was Biggie. Who ever it was, he was the one who started to sing and dance. Guy Diamond sighed in exhaustion, just thinking about all the cleaning he had to do. Only to make things worse, the background of the sunset fell forward, behind him, as as well. Guy Diamond rolled his eyes and head, catching his head on his right hand.

 _ **At a restaurant**_

Poppy and Peppy were waiting in line, inside the indian restaurant they planned to eat at.

"Sorry for being late again dad," Poppy apologized for the fifth time.

"It's alright Poppy," Peppy patted his daughter's back to comfort her," You had a busy day. Helping with the farm, making deliveries with Copper, preparing for the play and on top of it all, you had to do story time for the kids again."

"Story time!?" Poppy suddenly tensed up in shock. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was quivering. She had to do story time with the kids at King Gristles castle for an hour, and she still hadn't shown up for it!

"Poppy? You ok dear," Peppy worried about his daughter. She stood still like a statue, not blinking or even breathing in air," Poppy speak to me!"

Peppy shook the pink troll. Poppy snapped out of her shock before pulling out her planner. She flipped it to todays date and read it.

"Story time is tomorrow, isn't it?" Poppy read her planner.

"You changed it to today at the afternoon because you had to investigate on the bergens complaints about their homes being… _Haunted_ ," Peppy put quotes over the word haunted. For a week, the bergens have been seeing shadows and things were being knocked down and moved.

"That's right!" Poppy stuffed her planner back into her hair," Can we have dinner tonight? I need to go to King Gristles castle for story time."

"Of course you do," Peppy sighed. His daughter has been busy for weeks now, all this planning for the Valentines play, dance and light show, has really gotten to her," But don't you have a date with Branch tonight?"

"I canceled that so we could spend more time together, well….. Branch canceled it," Poppy admitted. She was still disappointed she had to leave Branch tonight.

"Then you have my permission to leave," Peppy let her go. Poppy sighed in relief. She wrapped her arms around her father, giving him an embrace.

"Thanks for understanding dad," Poppy let go and started to make her way to the exist," meet you back here tonight at seven ok?!"

"Ok Poppy!" Peppy waved goodbye to his little princess. Poppy ran out, chasing and shouting at a cab that just passed by. Peppy walked out of line, existing as well," My Poppy is growing up so fast."

He sounded sad, of course he would. Poppy has been spending less time with him, ever since they moved into bergen town, became queen and started dating Branch. His time with Poppy was extremely rare.

 _ **At the Garden theater**_

"BRANCH! THE LIGHTNING EFFECTS WON'T WORK!" The tech bergen cried out from the room.

"I'LL BE THERE IN AWHILE!" Branch cried out. He was busy with the two leading stars of the play.

" Don't you think I'm a better choice for Cupid!?" A girl troll wasn't happy with being cast as Anti Cupid.

"Look girls, I wasn't the one who casted you ok, ask Fuzzbert," Branch has been dealing these girls for at least 10 minutes.

"Fuzzbert told us to see the assistant, which is Poppy but since Poppy put you in charge, you have to deal with this girl!" The girl playing Cupid told him.

"Excuse me!" The girl playing Anti Cupid turned to the other girl," He has to deal with _us!_ Not just me!"

"You're the one who wants to play Cupid so badly!"

"BRANCH WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO!?" the tech girl pulled a lever that made the sprinklers of the garden start to water the garden. The trolls and bergens who were decorating the garden started screaming and running away.

"TURN IT OFF!" Branch ran to the tech room.

"Hey, we're not done with you!" The girl playing Anti Cupid shouted angrily at Branch.

"Turn off the sprinklers!" Branch came barging into the room.

"I don't know how!" the tech girl was pushing and pulling random things.

"Didn't they teach you how to use this!?" Branch jumped on the control board.

"My teacher was too busy to show me!" The tech girl told him.

"Why!?"

"She went on a date!"

"You have a bad teacher!" Branch told the girl. What kind of teacher would leave a tech girl in training at a professional job?

"I know! That's what I keep telling her!" the girl said. Branch rolled his eyes and looked at the control board.

"Why on earth is the sprinkling system attach to this anyways!?" Branch wondered.

 _ **On stage.**_

"The water is ruining the speakers!" DJ Suki was trying to move all the cables away from the sprinklers reach.

"You're telling me!?" Cooper was pulling a blanket over the lunch table," The food is all soggy now!"

"Turn it off!" Guy Diamond cried out to the tech room.

"We're trying!" Branch yelled. Finally, Branch found the right lever to pull. The sprinklers went back down, making the rain of water stop. The crew sighed in relief. There was then another explosion backstage, scaring everyone.

"What happened?!" Biggie got scared and held onto Mr Dinkles tight.

"The speakers caught on fire!" Suki ran off stage.

"Oh come on!" Branch smacked his head repeatedly," the things I do for Poppy!"

 _ **King Gristles castle**_

"Where is the queen?" a little bergen girl asked. Poppy was 20 minutes late for story time.

"I'm here!" Poppy came into the room running like her life was coming to an end," Don't worry, I'm here! Just in time!"

"Actually you're twenty minutes late!" a troll girl raised her hand.

"Yes, that I am, but I'm here now and ready to tell you all a story!" Poppy cheered. She jumped to the middle of the circle carpet and sat down, surrounded by children," So, who brought a book today?"

"You did," a bergen boy pointed at her.

"Me?!" Poppy pointed to herself and asked. All the children nodded yes.

"You said you were bringing a story for us today," a bergen girl said.

"Oh, I did?" Poppy pulled out her planner again and checked," Yikes, I did, well…. Um."

Poppy looked up at all the children surrounding her. She had completely forgotten that she was suppose to bring a book. She had to think something, and fast. Then she remembered.

"Have you children heard about the Legend of Valentine's Day?" Poppy asked the kids. The children mumbled in interest and shook their heads no," Here I go then… Once Upon a time, there were two princesses. The youngest was named Femi and the oldest was Edna. The two were as close as sisters can be…"

 _ **At a castle in the forest**_

A pink troll and a older yellow troll were making a fort in the garden. They couldn't be any older that 6 to 8.

 _They were inseparable as kids._

"Edna look!" The pink troll pointed. The yellow troll, Edna, looked where she pointed and saw a white swan on the lake," It's so beautiful!"

"It is, you know, Swans represent true love because they mate for life," Edna told her sister.

"Awe! I love love!" Femi sighed in happiness.

"Me too," Edna smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Do you ever dream of finding a prince who'll love you back forever?" Femi asked her older sister.

"Ew no, Your love is the only love _I_ need, why do I want some spoiled princes love," Edna playfully put her disgusted face on making Femi laugh. Femi jumped on top of her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you Edna!" Femi told her.

"I love you too," Edna held her sister.

"Promise me you'll always love me," Femi snuggled with her sister even more.

"I promise I'll never stop loving you, Femi," Edna gave a kiss to her younger sister's head.

"And I promise I'll always love you," Femi hugged her tighter.

 _Yep, these two did everything together. They went to movies, cooked, played, cleaned and most of all, give out gifts to the whole kingdom on Valentine's Day. Every year, the girls would mail chocolates, cards, candy and whatever they can think of. But with time comes change, and with change comes problems._

There was a knock on the door and a full grown Edna answered it. A charming young man was standing outside with a bouquet of 13 roses.

"Happy 7th anniversary honey," The troll hugged Edna.

"Thank you sweety," Edna hugged the green troll back. She took notice of the roses," For me?"

"Who else is the star of my life?" The troll handed her the roses. Edna smelled the sweet scent and sighed in a loving way," shall we?"

The green troll signaled the future queen to join him.

"Let me just put these in my room. Come on in," Edna welcomed her lover into the castle. She walked up the stairs to her room, running into a 20 year old Femi," Femi, How's my precious little sister?"

"Good, Who was at the door?" Femi asked.

"Abigor , he came to take me on date night tonight, remember?" Edna told her.

"Oh yea," Femi smiled kindly at Edna. Edna walked away to her room across the hall. Femi watched her take a turn, and the moment she could no longer see her sister, she sprinted down the stairs to where the boy was.

"Femi," Abigor was over joyed to see the pink troll.

"Abigor! " Femi ran into his arms and gave him a loving embrace.

"Hows my love doing?" Abigor asked the princess.

 _Wait! Hold on a minute!_

 _ **Back to reality**_

"I thought that Abigor guy was in love with Edna?" A little troll boy interrupted the story.

"The sad news is that Edna is the future queen, meaning who she marries will be king, and Abigor was in love with Femi," Poppy explained.

"So, Abigor is only with Edna cause Edna is going to be queen?" a bergen girl asked in shock.

"Sad but true," Poppy nodded yes," Every family has it's secrets. Let's continue."

 _ **Back to the story**_

"When are you going to tell Edna the truth about us?" Femi asked the boy.

"Honey, you know I can't," Abigor planted a kiss on Femis head," We have to wait after Edna and I are married."

"Abigor, you know I don't need to become queen for me to be happy," Femi told him.

"But you deserve it, no one on earth will be a better queen than you," In reality, Abigor was the one who wanted to be king, Femi was just a bonus for him.

"But how do you plan to make Edna step down from the throne?" Before Abigor can answer his love, he heard Edna's steps coming down stairs. He pushed Femi away from him and straighten himself up.

"Ready my sweet?" He asked the yellow troll.

"Yes," Edna hooked her arm around his and left the castle. Femi stayed at the doors, watching her loved ones leave together. She knew what she was doing could hurt Edna very badly, but Femi loved Abigor more than she has ever loved for anyone else in her life. She had to find a way to tell Edna. A way that she won't have to see her older sister suffer.

 _ **The wedding day**_

It was a sunny and gorgeous winter morning. Edna was wearing her white gown, along with a purple veil, shielding her face and back. She sat on her yellow sheets that laid on her bed, brushing her hair with her black hair brush. She was very excited. Her love for her finance was strong and pure. She couldn't imagine herself without him.

"Princess Edna?!" A maid was knocking on her door.

"Come in!" the yellow troll told her. The maid came in with a red envelope.

"This came for you," She gave the letter to Edna. Edna took the letter and opened it. She saw it was from her sister. Most of the time, Edna would be smiling in joy and filled with enthusiasm when her sister sends her something, but this time, it was different. Edna couldn't believe what she was reading. There was more as well, pictures and cards.

 _ **At the wedding venue**_

The clouds began to close in on the sunrays. The wind started to pick up and cover the guest with it's frozen feeling.

"Why isn't Edna here yet?!" Abigor was getting tired of waiting. Femi stayed quiet, sitting in her yellow dress. She knew after what she told her sister, she wouldn't show up. For hours, the wedding was placed on hold until a boom of thunder released the rain. Everyone evacuated back home, leaving the venue. Femi ran back to her castle with Abigor behind her.

"What happened to your sister!?" Abigor was obviously upset. He ripped off his black rose from his tux and threw it away. Femi didn't say anything to him, she instead ran up the stairs and searched for her sister.

"Edna!?" Femi opened the door to her sister's room, but it was empty and a mess. Things were thrown to the ground and mirrors were broken," Ednad!?"

Femi ran into the room and desperately searched for her sister, but all she found was a red letter with love letters scattered all over it. Femi picked them up, recognizing them as the letters that Abigor wrote to Femi. The pictures were her and Abigor together on date nights. Femi knew it, Edna was gone, but where did she go. Femi didn't want this. She wanted to let Edna down as gently as she can. A way for Femi not to see Edna suffer, but it was too late. Edna had left, and Femi started to feel the guilt build on top of her chest.

 _ **Back to reality**_

"Poor Femi, she never wanted to hurt Edna but she couldn't help the way she felt for Abigor," The children were all focus on every word that Poppy said," Edna stayed hidden from her kingdom for years! Meaning Femi took the position of Queen with Abigore by her side. On Edna's twenty fifth birthday, she looked up at the moon and wished out loud, and I quote, May the world feel what I feel! The betrayal I had to face and the burning pain I'm suffering!"

The room filled with gasps of horror.

"That's a mean wish," A little boy troll comment. Poppy nodded her head yes before continuing. She stood up so she can walk around a bit.

"How ever! On Femis twenty third birthday, she wished to the stars that she wanted to spread love to the world. May they feel what I feel, what I use to feel, love!"

"Awe!" the room cooed.

"So, Because Femi forgave and died happily with her heart filled with love, she became what we now know as Cupid! But! When Edna died with all that hate in her heart, her spirit became a prisoner of hate! She became the opposite of Cupid,"

"Anti Cupid?!" A boy bergen raised his hand.

"Correct," Poppy pointed over at the boy," Cupid now lives in the land of Love, while Anti Cupid lives in the Pit of Heartbreak, and every year, the two spirits are free to roam the earth at the start of February and go back home to their worlds on February fifteenth."

"What do they do?!" A little troll girl eagerly waited for an answer.

"Cupid of course, spreads love while Anti Cupid spreads hate," Poppy sat next to that little girl.

"But February is in three days!" A little bergen boy brought into the conversation.

"A reason we must keep loving the trolls and bergens around us, Anti Cupid feeds off of hate and takes advantage of the weak hearted," Poppy explained.

"Is there any way to stop Anti Cupid?" the little troll girl next to her asked.

"Yes, for thousands of years, the Land of Love have been waiting for a prophecy to be full filled," Poppy started to explain," One day, a team of heroes who are strong enough to defeat the leader of hate, will come into the Land of Love on a beast they've tamed and defeat all the hate in the Pit of Hate!"

"Who are the heros?" a bergen boy asked. Poppy shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know, but they do have a description of what they are like, One hero has experienced dark days and knows pain, One hero was born to lead, One hero brings music, One unique hero, brings happiness and sweets to children, One hero, no one sees, One who shines like the stars, Two who have an inseparable bond, One who has a delicate heart, And finally, one whose strength is a gift," Poppy explained.

"Wow," the children were very impressed with the myth.

"Is this story true?" another bergen boy asked.

"No one knows, no one has ever seen Cupid _or_ Anti Cupid, but sometimes, seeing isn't believing because the realest things in the universe, are the things you can't see," Poppy quoted Fuzzberts play. The kids clapped in joy and cheered.

"Amazing story Queen Poppy!" A troll boy shouted

"Thank you," Poppy took a bow.

"Excuse me," Bridget came into the room," some parents have arrived to pick up their kids."

The children all got up and ran out the door cheering. Bridget pressed her back against the door, getting out of the childrens way.

"The kids had a good time?" Bridget asked the queen.

"Yep, and hopefully learned a little something as well," Poppy smiled.

 **End of chapter! Wow this one took me time. I was originally going to tell the Valentine's story in a play but this worked better. The song I used this time has the rhythm to " Make a Move" in Shrek the Musical. And I also like to say something. Have you guys been keeping an eye out for symbolism. I've studied symbolism before and decided to add that in a story. Let me give you an example. In this chapter, Edna was wearing a purple veil, the color purple has many meanings and one meaning is transformation, and that is what happened to her. She changed for the worse. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I'll mostly use colors, flowers, or numbers and seasons. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**


	4. Broken Promise

**I'm here! After like 3 weeks… sorry. This is a difficult story for me to write with all the foreshadowing and songs and symbolism. It'll take me weeks to make a chapter. But know I'll never leave a story unfinished. Oh... And there's a resone why I named this chapter a broken promise.**

 **Tenshi - Yoko - thanks, I've into the whole symbolizing thing ever since I was 8. I wanted to test it out on one of my stories. I'm not that good at it but I am trying and will get better.**

 **Sorceress of Stories - Yeah, that song has been in my head for a while. My sister wouldn't stop playing the soundtrack for a month and I had to get it out of my system. It's catchy though.**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl - I'm going as fast as I can. This is probably one of the hardest stories I've ever written.**

 _ **At king Gristles castle**_

Poppy watched as parents took their kids back home. Oddly enough, most parents were coming late.

"Mom, you took so long," a little bergen boy told his mother.

"Sorry sweety," the mother picked him up," I had to stay so I can finish my work at the Garden Theater. That place is a wreck right now," Poppy over heard what the mother just said. Before the mom can leave, Poppy ran up to her.

"Excuses me, ma'am!?" Poppy stopped the bergen in time," What's going on at the Garden Theater?"

"Ha, What's _not_ going on?" The mother replied," The animals are loose, the tech girl is out of her mind, the stage got destroyed, the sprinklers ruined the wires, and a fire started."

"Fire!?" Poppy seemed worried.

"Don't worry your highness, the fire's been put out," the mother assured the queen before leaving. Poppy stood there in complete shock at the news. Branch was ruining everything and she isn't there to help him.

"Bridget! Take care of the kids for me!" Poppy was running to the doors.

"Where you going?!" Bridget asked as she watched Poppy leave the room.

"Branch is killing Valentine's Day!" Poppy cried out as she ran down the stairs."

 _ **The Garden Theater**_

"Branch! The lights aren't working again!" The tech girl cried.

"Branch! What do I do now that the speakers are ruined!" Suki tugged on his vest.

" the crews going hungry!" Cooper followed Branch as he walked around.

"Branch! You still need to convince this girl that I'm a better Cupid!" The girl troll whined. All this complaining and whining was really starting to get on Branches nerves.

"Branch Branch!" a male troll ran up to him," The butterflies got out!"

"Branch! I need help!" The tech girl shouted again. Branch banged his head against his clipboard, wanting everything to end.

"Branch! I need you!"

"Branch what do I do?!"

"Branch please!"

"Listen to me!"

"I can't work like this!"

"Branch!"

"QUIET!" Branch bursted out in anger. Everyone finally shut their mouths and looked at the blue troll in fear and shock. Branch took a deep breath in and talked," We aren't going to get anything accomplished like this! So listen and listen good cause I ain't repeating myself! It you forget what I say then you're on your own! First things first, who here knows how to operate the tech room!?"

"I do," A male troll raised his hand.

"Go help that tech girl at the back!" Branch commanded. The male nodded and ran to the back.

"We'll gather more animals later, as for you!" Branch pointed at the girl playing Anti Cupid," You either accept your role or else I'll find some other girl who wants to be in the spotlight to replace you!"

"You can't replace me!" The girl complained.

"You wanna see?!" Branch challenged her. Not wanting to lose her chance on stage, the girl made a low growl and left without a word. Branch shook his head, not believing how difficult that girl is. Branch then pointed at Cooper," tell everyone that we'll have a break in an hour and they can get lunch during that."

"Ok," Cooper left.

"And Suki, We're gonna have to do dress rehearsals without speakers, we'll get new ones before the real play,"

"You haven't even done dress rehearsals yet!?" A familiar female voice startled the troll. Branch slowly looked behind him and saw an angry Poppy. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"We had a few set backs," Branch shrugged with a nervous smile.

"I can see that," Poppy walked closer to her lover," The stage is a wreck!"

"I know," Branch sighed," We're cleaning it up and after we do, dress rehearsals will start."

"It was suppose to start four hours ago!" Poppy threw her arms in the air in anger," You promised everything would go well."

"I'm sorry Poppy, I just don't know how to be as social as you," Branch apologized.

"Well, now that I'm here, I can assist you with this," Poppy took the clipboard from him and looked over it," Seems like everything is _almost_ in order," Poppy gave him a side glance. Feeling guilty for letting Poppy down, Branch walked off stage and to the backstage area. He wanted to leave Poppy alone so she can figure things out. As he walked, he found Fuzzbert lining up some dominoes and putting them in the shape of a heart.

"Really Fuzzbert," Branch couldn't believe it," You had time to line up a bunch of dominoes but not help with the play?"

Fuzzbert spoke back with a bunch of muffled words. Whatever he said, it sure made Branch's annoyed face soften and go sad.

"Sorry I let you down," Branch walked up to the hairball and looked at his neatly lined up dominoes," I'm just not use to being around so many trolls or bergens."

Fuzzbert said something else.

"I don't know Fuzzbert, I just wanted Poppy to be happy," Branch answered him. Fuzzbert spoke again. What he said made Branch smile a bit.

"Thanks Fuzzbert, That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Branch looked back at the stage where Poppy was at. She was speed walking everywhere, trying to get things on track," I just hope Poppy doesn't stay mad at me all night," With that last sentence, Branch ran off accidentally knocking over the dominoes Fuzzbert had worked hard on to put up. Fuzzbert sighed in disappointment as he looked down at his black dominoes. It took him thirteen minutes to finish that.

 _ **With the twins at the troll tree**_

The girls were starting to close up the small shop they were taking care of.

"Finally! And just in time for my date," Satin chimed.

"Satin, do we have to go on this date," Chenille asked her," Can't you skip one?"

"Heavens no," Satin started to walk hand pulled Chenille along with her," Do you know what kind of message that would send to my Rudy? He would think that I suddenly lost interest in him."

"I'm sure he would understand," Chenille really didn't want to go on this date," I just want to spend time with you, you know, just the two of us?"

"Awe Chenille, I would love that too, but a relationship is a lot of work, you'll understand when you're in one," Satin explained with a smile. Chenille was clearly not satisfied with this. She wouldn't say that she hates going on dates with her sister and her boyfriend, she just didn't feel comfortable with watching the two being all lovey dovey while she sat by herself watching it all," Besides, it's fun having you around," Satin tried to get Chenille to look at the positive side.

 _ **At a restaurant**_

Satin was excitedly waiting for her date. She couldn't even sit still, she kept jumping lightly on her seat. Chenille on the other hand, had her arms crossed and was hoping that Rudy would ditch Satin tonight. To her disappointment, she spotted the green troll with yellow hair come towards their way.

"Rudy bear!" Satin jumped away from her table and hugged him.

"Hows my sweet Satin?" Rudy gave her a bear hug before releasing her.

"Fantastic!" Satin sat back down with Rudy by her side.

"Chenille, how are you?" Rudy reached his arm out to shake her hand.

"Good," Chenille simply answered as she shook his hand," thanks for letting me sit with you, for once," Chenille added in with a fake smile.

"Hey, we didn't want you to miss out the fun," Rudy laughed," How about buying us some drinks ey?"

"Sure, you got money?" Chenille asked.

"Ssssss….. Only for the food," Rudy acted like he felt bad for her. Chenille sat there for a moment, thinking.

" So….. Do I use my own money?" Chenille shrugged.

"If you want," Rudy told her. Chenille sat in silence for a moment.

"Sure," Chenille sounded like she was holding in some anger," What would you like?"

"Tea please!" Satin ordered.

"And bring me a orange soda with not too much ice but just enough to cool down my drink," Rudy specifically ordered. Chenille kept her smile and stood up. She walked away to the counter, stretching her hair so Satin can stay seated.

"This is humiliating," Chenille mumbled, she felt incredibly uncomfortable with stretching her hair across the room. A tug on her hair and a scream made her turn around. A male troll ran into her hair and fell," Sorry sir." Chenille helped the man up.

"Put your hair away will you?" The male troll glared at her and walked away. Chenille felt guilty and embarrassed at the same time. After she got the drinks, she walked back to her table only to be greeted by a love bubble. The couple was whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and giggling to everything they said. Chenille rolled her eyes, getting tired of this. She shook off her frown and forced a smile.

"Here we go," Chenille passed the tea and orange soda to them.

"Thanks Chenille," Satin thanked her.

"Yea…. Thanks," Rudy examined his drink. Feeling like there was something wrong, Chenille decided to ask.

"Everything ok?" She asked him.

"Yea, kinda," Rudy waited a moment before adding the last word," I wanted _diet_ soda."

"Diet?" Chenille tilted her head a bit in confusion," You never said you wanted diet."

"Sorry, I should've," Rudy handed the drink back to the blue troll. Feeling even more confused, Chenille asked another question.

"Your not gonna take it?"

"No, I'm trying to watch my weight," Rudy answered.

"So what do you want me to do?" Chenille asked.

"Get another one," Rudy recommended," If it's not too much trouble of course."

"I have to buy another drink?" Chenille kept asking.

"If you think that's the only solution," Rudy shrugged. Chenille couldn't help but stare at the boy in shock.

" _I_ have to buy another drink because you weren't clear enough the first time?" Chenille repeated with some anger.

"Chenille," Satin said a warning tone for sounding rude.

"No no, it's ok," Rudy assured his girlfriend," She's right, I should've been specified the first time."

"Thank you," Chenille sat back down. Satin was giving her disapproving look. Chenille couldn't do anything but sit there and take it.

 _ **Back at the Garden Theater**_

Everyone was getting back in track now that Poppy here. Branch felt disappointed in himself, he was the organiser and prepared for everything type of guy, but when it came to social events like this, he's a wreck. Poppy has excellent social skills but she lacks the ability to keep everything on track and on time. Now that the two are working together again, everything should go back on track by the next day. Guy Diamond and Biggie were sweeping the last bits of trash off the stage.

"Phew, done," Guy Diamond sighed.

"You guys did a nice job," Cooper came on stage.

"Thanks," Biggie smiled at the complement.

"Of course you wouldn't need to clean up if you didn't do your little musical number," Cooper chuckled. The two boys laughed along at this," What was that musical number even for?"

"Oh you know why," Guy Diamond leaned on his broom with a sly smile. Cooper stood still for a moment with wide eyes.

"Why?" Cooper asked in a nervous way. Guy Diamond chuckled and put a hand on the lamas back.

"It's plain as the sparkles on my body," Guy Diamond started to tease him," You want some D. J loving."

"What?" Cooper felt awkward at this comment.

"Come on man! We just sang a song all about it to you!" Guy Diamond cried out, tired at the fact that Cooper won't give in.

"What he means is that we know about your feelings for Suki," Biggie cleared up.

"Thank you Biggie!" Guy Diamond thanked him. Cooper sighed in defeat. These guys just sang a song not too long ago about his crush, so there was no use in denying it.

"Fine, you got me," Cooper looked down in shame.

"Awe don't be ashamed Cooper," Guy Diamond tried to cheer him up," It's a beautiful thing that you're in love!"

"Not so loud," Cooper shushed him. Guy Diamond threw his hands over his mouth.

"Sorry, _anyways!"_ Guy Diamond pointed a finger up, meaning he was about to recommend something," if you plan on winning this girl's heart, you're gonna have to…"

"Whoa whoa whoa.." Cooper stopped the glitter troll from talking," I didn't say I needed your help."

"Oh come on!" Guy Diamond complained in disappointment," I can be your wingman, you know, your stone, your assistant, helper?"

"Sorry but I want to do this on my own," Cooper shook his head no.

"Fine," Guy Diamond shrugged, not feeling happy with Cooper's decision," _but,_ when you decide to get an expert's opinion on this, give me a call."

" _You're_ an expert at this?" Cooper raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yep!" Guy Diamond nodded yes.

"Yea right," Cooper walked away laughing.

"Just you wait Cooper!" Guy Diamond cuffed his hands around his mouth," They don't call me the love doctor for nothing!"

"No one has ever called you the love doctor before," Biggie told him.

"Just roll with it," Guy Diamond tilted his head to look at his big friend.

"Expert," Cooper chuckled to himself as hands walked back stage," I can do this without his help, just wait till he sees, I'll win her over sooner than he can say…"

"Win who over?" Suki suddenly popped up from a pile of boxes.

"Ah!" Cooper jumped in surprise. Suki giggled as she climbed out of the pile.

"Did I scare you?" She playfully asked him.

"Uh…. No, no I just got startled, That's all, hehe" Cooper tried to play it off as if he wasn't scared, but his goofy grin and laugh said otherwise.

"Same thing," Suki smiled before grabbing a few wires from the boxes and left. Cooper watched her with the grin still on his face and his eyes half closed. Once she was out of sight, Cooper let out a soft sighe.

"Just call me!" Guy Diamond suddenly appeared next to him, scarring Cooper from his daydream.

"You're really scaring me today," Cooper comment.

 _ **With Poppy**_

"Everything is now in order for the dress rehearsal," Poppy yawned. The sun had already set and the pale moon had already replaced the bright sun.

"You did a great job today Poppy," Branch complemented her.

"Thanks Branch, so did you, or at least when I was here of course," Poppy looked at him with sleepy eyes," We need to dress rehearsals now." Poppy tugged onto Branches vest and pulled him off stage.

"Places everyone!" Branch told everyone. He sat down with Poppy and as expected, Poppy let her eyes close and fell asleep during the first minute of the play.

"Hmp, she must have had a good time with her dad," Branch told himself as he looked at the sleeping queen on his shoulder.

 _ **With Peppy at a restaurant**_

Peppy had been waiting for his daughter for at least an hour and a half already. After he realized that Poppy wasn't showing up, he left the restaurant with disappointment filling him up.

"I should've known," Peppy walked back to his pod at the troll tree. At that same restaurant, Satin, Rudy and a unhappy Chenille came out.

"I had a wonderful time Satin," Rudy twirled the pink troll around. Satin let out a few giggles before responding.

"Me too,"

"Oh, before I forget," Rudy took out something from his hair. He revealed it to be a necklace with a blue topaz gem hanging from a yellow chain.

"Rudy! It's beautiful!" Satin gasped. Chenille peeked over her twins sisters shoulder to see. Rudy took the necklace and placed it on her neck.

"Absolutely flawless, like you" Rudy told her with in a deep and soothing voice. Satin couldn't help but look up at him with a silly grin and large pupils. Feeling sad and upset, Chenille turned back away. Satin was being passionate again with him, the last thing she wanted to see. She had joined Satin on all her dates and on every one, she always had to be the one who serves them or sits and watches Satin have fun. Chenille could already feel her green jealousy rise up. That same night at the twins pod, Satin dreamed about her lover and her gift, the blue topaz.

 **That's that, looks like Poppy forgot again. Oh well, what can we do about time? And yay, you got to meet Rudy, what was your first impression of him? And there is about two symbolism here, one is the topaz gem, symbolizes to overcome fear or obstacles and dreaming of one can also mean good fortune and… love affairs? Huh? But those dominoes, What can that mean? . Join me next chapter!**


	5. Fails

**I'm here I'm here! I'm not dead ok! I just had a hard time with this chapter. Sorry for the wait. To make it up, I was going to make this 2 chapters but I combined it into one. Enjoy.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - Good eye. And those sisters in the chapter are going to be actual characters later in this story.**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl - Interesting theory and thank you for your concern.**

 **Tarcisius Pier - Hehe, yea that's one reason why I ship it. It reminds me of how DreamWorks Animation just loves to make odd couples. Melman and Gloria, King Julien and Sonya ( This one makes me laugh ) Donkey and Dragon, and hopefully we see more odd couples in future films. It's one of the things I love about DreamWorks. Also there was a celebrity couple named Bradley** _ **Cooper**_ **who dated a model named** _ **Suki**_ **Waterhouse. Strange.**

 **TAPDANCEINGIRAF - Nice to see you see the good in many things.**

 **On with the story!**

In a pink pod, Poppy was lying down peacefully in her bed. She had a very crazy night last night. Putting everything back on track, fixing and taking down damaged decorations. Yep, one rough night. She turned in her bed and faced the window. The bright sun light shined on her closed eyes causing them to flutter open. Her pink orbs looked out the circle opening. The morning sun was shining bright and the birds were singing their songs. Poppy smiled at the sight before turning back around. She nuzzled her head against the soft pillow and cuddled into her warm blanket. She wasn't ready to face another hard day. She let her eyelids slowly close shut and drift back to her dreams, only for them to snap back open followed by a loud gasp.

"Dad!" Poppy remembered about him.

 _ **In the troll**_

Poppy was running everywhere in her pyjamas, looking for her dad.

"Dad?! Has anyone seen him!?" Poppy asked around.

"Poppy!" Branch walked up to her. She turned around to to face him.

"Branch! Have you seen my dad!" Poppy instantly asked.

"That's what I need to tell you. You, him and I were supposed to meet at the fountain so we can start the investigation," Branch explained.

"Investigation?" Poppy thought back for a moment. She mentally hit herself in the head," The complaints! I almost forgot, we need to go!" Poppy pulled onto Branches arm and dragged him across the troll tree.

"Your going out like that?!" Branch asked in a weirded out tone. Poppy paused to look at herself. Daggy T shirt, loose sweat pants and her hair was a complete mess.

"First, I'm gonna clean myself up," Poppy ran back to her pod. Branch followed his girlfriend. Passing by was Cooper with a wagon tied to him. He was again delivering but this time it was supplies like wires, tools and fabric. Both Suki and Smidge were riding on the wagon.

"I'm guessing the dress rehearsal didn't go as planned huh?" Smidge was making small talk with the two trolls.

"Besides the fact all the speaker and wires got ruined and half the scenery was destroyed, then things went pretty well," Suki answered.

"Took us all night, but we fixed the stage and now the play will be able to go as planned tonight," Cooper told her.

"What's this play about anyways?" Smidge asked.

"Two sisters who get in a fight over a boy, love drama," Suki shrugged.

"Fuzzbert says that it's based on a true story," Cooper added in.

"It might be," Suki thought about it," We never know."

"Do you really think Cupid and Anti Cupid fly around here on February?" Smidge asked.

"Guess we'll find out on the day after tomorrow," Suki answered. Cooper pulled the wagon across bergen town and to the Garden Theater.

"Finally, made it," Cooper sighed in relief. The girls got down the supplies and placed them on stage. The crew got together and started to set everything up. Guy Diamond finished painting the backgrounds, Biggie was helping him, Suki connected the wires to the speakers and tested them out, and Cooper was with the twins back stage, helping them with their costume designs.

"Need more sparkles," Satin looked at the Cupid dress she was making.

"What color?" Cooper asked.

"Pale dogwood and pink yarrow," Satin told him. Cooper nodded and looked at the girl's supplies. There was a bunch of glitter in bottles. Each one with a different color. Some even looked the same.

"Uuuhhh…." Cooper stood there, not knowing what to get.

"I'll get it," Chenille walked to the supply table and got to different shades of pink glitter. Before she knew it, the last voice she wanted to hear came.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice called in. Chenille heard Satin squeal in delight. Chenille groaned in frustration. Day time was the time for sister time, not loving time.

"You ok?" Cooper noticed that Chenille was tightening her grip on the tubes of glitter.

"Peachy," Chenille growled through her teeth. The tubes of glitter popped open due to all the pressure she was adding. After seeing the small sparkling explosion in her hand, Cooper took a few steps back.

"Need some alone time?" He asked in a uneasy tone.

"Go see if any other troll needs help," Chenille said in a very stiff tone. It was clear that she had anger boiling inside her right now.

"Ok," Cooper laughed nervously before making a run for it. He ran on stage to see who could use help.

"Are you almost done!?" Suki cried out to Guy Diamond. She was holding onto a rope that was keeping the background up. Guy Diamond and Biggie were at the top of it, trying to figure out how to tie the background to the ropes above.

"Was it, the dragon goes over the castle?" Guy Diamond tried to figure out how to tie the rope.

"No, it was under the bridge," Biggie took away the rope and tied it," Then around the loop…"

"No it's thru the loop," Guy Diamond took ahold of the rope.

"You sure?" Biggie asked still holding the rope.

"Yes, then it's into the cave," Guy Diamond pulled back onto the rope.

"It's, The dragon goes under the bridge, thru the loop, and finally into the castle! Don't you guys know how to tie a knot?! Whoa!" Suki was starting to lose grip of the rope.

"I got it!" Cooper ran up behind her and pulled onto the rope with his mouth.

"Thanks," Suki held onto the rope tighter," Those guys are taking forever."

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," Cooper comment. As the two pulled onto the ropes, Cooper looked down at the girl behind him. He thought back about what Guy Diamond was trying to do yesterday. Encouraging him to make a move, but what does he know about this? He spends most of his time admiring himself in the mirror but he's also a reliable guy. He had a white conscience with a touch of gray mixed on it. But that doesn't mean he needs his help," Say Suki?"

"Yea," She looked up at him.

"I was wondering if….. You know…. If…" Cooper felt his words fumbling around,"... You like to… help me with the catering. I need to prepare food for a school that's coming to see the show."

"Sure, I love to," Suki answered. Above the two, Guy Diamond was shaking his head at the fact that Cooper failed again.

"He has no game," Guy Diamond comment low enough so they didn't hear him.

"Who?" Biggie finished on tying the ropes to the background.

"Who else," Guy Diamond motioned towards Cooper below," He just chickened out again. Two times in a row, that isn't a good sign."

"What can we do about it? He doesn't want our help," Biggie reminded him.

"But he doesn't need to know that we're helping him," Guy Diamond was starting to get ideas.

"What do you mean?" Biggie questioned him.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Guy Diamond and Biggie jumped off the scenery and ran back stage," Thanks for the help!" Guy Diamond cried out to the two. The two boys ran into the same spot that the twins were in. They zoomed across the place, gathering fabric and other items.

"What are you doing?" Chenille walked up behind Guy Diamond. Not aware she was there, Guy Diamond turned around and ran straight into her causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Oops, sorry," Guy Diamond sat back up. The pink and magenta glitter that Chenille was holding had been thrown into the air making the sparkles rain on top of the two.

"That's ok," Chenille gathered all her supplies that fell to the ground. Guy Diamond did the same and got back up to his feet. He held his hand out to the twin and helped her back up as well," What's the rush?" Chenille shook off some pink glitter from her hair and face.

"Oh, nothing really," Guy Diamond chuckled nervously. He tried to walk past her with a arm full of supplies but he bumped into a table making himself fall again. The clock that was on the table crashed onto the floor next to him. The glitter troll chuckled awkwardly again at the girl. He got back up with the clock in his hands and looked at it. The arms in the clock were no longer moving. The hour arm was trapped on the 1 while the minute arms was next to the 3. Guy Diamond tried tapping the clock but it wouldn't move," Um… I'll just leave that there."

He left the clock on the table and picked up his supplies again.

"Is everything ok?" Chenille asked him with some worry.

"No no, Just trying to help a fellow guy out," Guy Diamond stood back up and smiled at her,"How's the designing going?"

" Good until he showed up," Chenille looked back behind her. Guy Diamond followed her gaze and spotted Rudy talking with a giggly Satin.

"Ah, him," Guy Diamond understood completely," is he causing you any trouble right now?"

"Not yet," Chenille glared at the boy.

"Well if he does, you know who to call," Guy Diamond walked passed her with a smile across his lips.

"Like you can do anything about it," Chenille mocked him.

"Ey, I can take on anything," Guy Diamond assured her as he left," Come on Biggie! We need to find a pile of rocks and trash!" Guy Diamond called out to his friend. Chenilles eyebrows arched in confusion. He wanted a pile of rocks and trash? Why?

 _ **With Poppy, Peppy and Branch**_

The three were inside a floral shop, looking around and asking questions to the owner.

"So you're saying that at night, your flowers start to die?" Branch was making sure to understand what was going on.

"Yes, look," A bergen lady took out a dead rose and placed it between Branch and Poppy," A rose is suppose to symbolize a strong love connection, but now it's dead!"

"how long have you had this flower for?" Poppy asked.

"I just picked them yesterday. Then I placed them in cold water but the moment the sun set the roses wilted. And not just this. If you look around you'll see that nearly half of my plants are wilting" The bergen explained.

"Strange," Poppy thought about this.

"Radiation can affect a plant's growth, do you have any microwaves, tv or wifi in here?" Branch asked.

"We do have a tv but that's it. My husband and I know about radiation. That's why we don't have a lot of electronics here," The lady answered.

"Anything else happen here besides the dying flowers?" Poppy asked another question.

"No, not really," The lady shook her head.

"We'll have to check the place out, see if we can find anything that may cause flowers to die," Branch suggested. Poppy and Peppy nodded and walked to different spots of the shop. While Poppy and her dad walked behind some potted plants, Poppy decided to speak up.

"Dad, about yesterday…."

"No need for an explanation, I talked to Branch this morning and he explained everything to me," Peppy already knew what Poppy was going to say. Poppy sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry dad, I just lost track of time again. Sometimes I just wish time will slow down and wait for me," Poppy looked down and away from her father. She felt a warm hand rub her upper back.

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, it's hard to manage, I know" Peppy consoled her. Poppy gave him a warm and placed her hand in top of his. Her smile then faded away before she looked back down in sadness.

"Being queen is harder than I thought," Poppy sighed once more," How did you make it seem so easy?"

"Poppy, Being in charge was never easy for me. In fact, When I first started, I was just like you. Always too busy to spend time with loved ones, but after a while, I got the hang of it. I started to find a way to spend my time wiser, and when I did, I got to see that time is a very precious gift," Peppy explained to her.

"Precious? Yea right, time only takes away. It never gives," Poppy argued. Peppy only smiled in response.

"You'll see what I mean one day," Peppy took ahold of her hand and walked to where Branch was.

"I can't seem to find anything that might cause this," Branch revealed," And what's stranger is that not all the plants are dead."

"What do you mean?" Poppy titled her head in confusion.

"Look," Branch pointed at some healthy looking marigolds.

"They're beautiful," Poppy walked up to the flowers on the table.

"And look over here," Branch hopped onto another counter and pushed some dead Tulips aside. Behind the tulips were some green baby trees.

"What are they," Peppy jumped next to Branch.

"Yew trees," the bergen lady answered," I have a few others like it." she walked into a room and took out another baby tree," This one is a cypress tree, and it's green as can be."

"What do these plants have that prevents them from dieing," Branch examined the cypress tree.

"They're probably stronger than most plants," Poppy suggested.

"Not possible, Even the cactuses are dieing. They're probably the strongest plant in here. They only need to be watered twice a year," Branch debunked her theory.

"This is a complete disaster," The lady bergen walked out the room,"Valentine's day is in 3 weeks and I have no flowers. I need to eat something to calm myself down."

"That reminds me," Poppy looked up at the clock on the wall," We need to see the bakery this afternoon."

"Let's go then," Branch jumped off the counter with the others," We'll figure out this out soon! Don't worry." Branch assured the lady before they left. Poppy looked over the notes she took during the investigation. Not all plants died but why? What does a Marigold, Cypress tree and a Yew tree have in conman. Why didn't they die like the roses and tulips?

 _ **Back at the Garden Theater**_

Guy Diamond had somehow dragged Smidge into his idea. Smidge was pulling into a rope and walking backwards towards Guy Diamond and Biggie. She was pulling up a piece of fabric that was wrapped around a pile of rocks and other hard stuff that he gathered.

"So let me get this straight," Smidge tied the rope around a pole," You two want to _crush_ Suki with this?"

"Not crush her, we would never do that," Guy Diamond clarified for her," We'll just simply drop the pile of rocks after Cooper pulls her away."

"What?" Smidge looked up at the troll with a very confused expression.

"Ok ok, listen," Guy cleared his throat and prepared to explain his master plan," Girls always fall for the guy that saves them from danger right?"

"Mew," Mr Dinkles answered.

"but Suki isn't the type to get into danger," Smidge didn't know where he was going with this.

"I know, She hasn't been in the position of a damsel in distress, until today," Guy Diamond's smile widen even more.

"What about when those night hunters kidnapped her?" Biggie reminded him. **( you'll only get this if you read my first F. F )**

"We _all_ come to her rescue that day, but this time Cooper will be her hero," Guy Diamond pushed Biggie near where the heavy blanket was located," You will bring Suki here and distract her. When you see that Cooper is looking, you give us the signal. We will then drop the big pile, Cooper will see it, save Suki from being crushed into smithereens, and bam! She'll be head over heels for him! simple!"

"Why not just drop a sandbag or a spot light?" Smidge pointed up at all the things he could drop.

"I would, but Branch would yell at me if I destroyed anymore things," Guy Diamond answered.

"Your putting Suki's life at risk, you know that, right?" Smidge wasn't liking the idea," Did you think this through?"

"trust me!" Guy Diamond patted Smidge's head," This will work, ready set go!" Guy Diamond pulled onto Smidge and hid behind some curtains.

"Wiat! What's the signal?" Biggie asked.

"Just put you hand on your head!" Guy Diamond pulled back the curtains to answer before hiding back in them.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"You lost Mr Dinkles here?" Suki was completely confused.

"Yep," Biggie answered with a wide smile. The best distraction he can come up with was that he lost Mr Dinkles. To make it more believable, he hid his glow worm inside a trap door.

"And you want me to…." Suki urged Biggie to finish for her since she didn't know what to do.

"Help me look for him, He should be somewhere around this area," Biggie walked around and moved his arms in places that Mr Dinkles could be at. If only the places had a hiding spot for Mr Dinkles.

"There's no where Mr Dinkles could be hiding," Suki stated the obvious.

"Oh," Biggies smile dropped. Behind the curtains, Guy Diamond eagerly waited for his plan to succeed. His ears eventually caught something he didn't like.

"I'm just saying, Maybe if you more like Satin you would actually seem more attractive to other boys," Rudy was standing next to Chenille and watched her add the finishing touches to the costumes.

"Thanks for the advice, but I like my style so…." Chenille was interrupted by him.

"Maybe it's because you're a bit bossy, no one likes a bossy boots," Rudy kept listing bad things about her.

"Yes but…." Chenille clenched her fist and grinded her teeth together. Anger was flaring in her eyes and her body was tensed up. The needle she had in her hand snapped in half from the anger she was holding in,"... I'll be back." Chenille walked away to get a new needle.

"Bring me back a snack will you?!" Rudy ordered. The blue troll stopped walking and lightly stomped her foot when she did.

"... Ok, what do you want," Chenilles voice felt very unnatural. It was clear that anger was on her tongue but she wouldn't let it slip out.

"Something spicy," Rudy answered. Chenille gave a small nod and continued on her walk. Why oh why must she be born conjoined with her sister. She wouldn't have to deal with being his personal slave.

"Guy Diamond," Smidge got his attention.

"Huh? What happened?" Smidge pointed ahead of her. Guy Diamond looked at where she was pointing and saw that Biggie was patting his head.

"Yea, uh, let me think, I last saw him…. At the dressing room! Yea!" Biggies light tap on the head was starting to be a smack to his head.

"You ok?" Suki wondered why Biggie was hitting his head. At the curtain, Guy Diamond and Smidge were trying to untie the knot but it wouldn't move.

"What type of knott id this?!" Guy Diamond started to bite the knot in hopes it would loosen up.

"constrictor knot, it's the strongest knot I can think of," Smidge answered. This knot was indeed strong but it was also difficult and nearly impossible to untie.

"It won't move," Guy Diamond said the best he could with the knot in his mouth. He eventually gave up and stopped biting it," Plan B!" He used his hair to climb up to the rope level."

"It's kinda hot huh?" Biggie giggled nervously as he continued to move his hand across his head. He did it so much that it started to feel like an exercise to him. It even seemed as he was swatting something away.

"Chilly is more like it," Suki couldn't overlook the odd behaviour," Are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh huh!" Biggie continued to smile.

"Cut the rope, Biggie can't stall forever," Smidge urged the glitter troll.

"I'm trying!" Guy Diamond was trying to cut the thick rope with his safety scissors," It won't cut!"

"Biggie if you're sick or something you should be back home," Suki wasn't just weirded out but rather frighten at the fact that Biggie was practically beating himself up.

"I'm fine! I just really hope…. That I can _stop doing this!"_ Biggie tried to call out to Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond was frantically opening and closing the scissors with both his hands but it wouldn't break.

"Ah! We need to throw something else!" Guy Diamond threw his scissors aside.

"But what?" Smidge thought for a moment. Guy Diamonds eyes rolled their way to look at Smidge. Feeling his gaze, the tiny troll turned her head to look at him eye to eye. She gulped in fear due to reading his expression. She knew clearly what he was about to do.

"I…." Biggie then heard a scream come from above. Before he can react, Guy Diamond fell on top of him and knocked him down.

"There is no way I'm letting you throw me down a 20 feet drop!" Smidge cried out, waving her arms in anger.

"Ow the pain," Guy Diamond moaned. Biggie sat back up causing Guy Diamond to slip off him and fall back to the ground.

"You ok?" Biggie asked him.

"Yea….." Guy Diamond shook his head clearing the pain away before jumping in anger and shaking his fist at Smidge," you were suppose to aim for the target!"

"What?! You're blaming me?"Smidge angrily answered.

"Of course! Who else through me!?" Guy Diamond shouted back at her.

"Hey I tried to talk you out of this…."

"Yea right…." The two trolls started to argue loudly. Suki stood there awkwardly and confused on what was happening.

"Hey Suki," Cooper walked passed her," The school kids arrived and I'm about to pass out sweets to them, want to join me?" Suki looked back at the argueing trolls. Gifting sweets to kids was differentially better than listening to trolls yell at eachother.

"Yea," Suki quickly nodded yes and followed the lama troll to the group of children that were here to see the play.

"Get down here and fight like a real troll!" Guy Diamond threatened her.

"Oh you want me to get down on you!? Fine! I'm gonna get down _so_ _hard_ you won't see me coming!" Smidge angrily climbed down. Biggie decided to walk away from all the tension and violence that was about to happen. He leaned on the wall and noticed a small movement when he did. He got back up and saw that he pressed a lever.

"Come at me! Come on!" Smidge marched her way to Guy Diamond who had his fists up, ready to take on the tiny troll. Before the two can start anything, the heavy pile that Guy Diamond had hung up smashed into the floor between the two. They jumped and screamed at the sudden moment. The pile went through the floor completely. They walked closer to the opening and looked down.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles was underneath the trap door. He looked at the pile in front of him. Some rocks broke into pieces and others flew into the air.

"And you wanted to drop this on Suki," Smidge comment to Guy Diamond.

"Time for plan B!" Guy Diamond declared.

 _ **At the bakery.**_

The three trolls were walking around the bakery, examining everything carefully. Mirrors were broken, the fresh fruit on the the counters and kitchen were rotting but the chocolate they had on displayed seemed ok. Branch took off a piece of chocolate from a chocolate covered bread. He looked at it for a moment. It still seemed good.

He took a bite out of it expecting to taste the rich sweet taste that chocolate holds. Nope. It was like eating nothing. The chocolate had no taste or sweetness.

"Taste this Poppy," Branch placed the chocolate into Poppy's mouth. She tasted the chocolate as much as she can but it was flavorless.

"I can see that your food lost it's flavor," Poppy swallowed the piece. She then tried some strawberry shortcake but the strawberries tasted incredibly gross. Poppy had grab a nearby napkin and spit in it.

"These fruits are still healthy," The baker bergen placed a small basket of blackberries, dark olives and black grapes.

"Weird, just like in the flower shop, some things die and others don't," Peppy took a bite out of a dark plum. Still sweet.

"But why is that?" Poppy wrote some more notes on her notepad.

"Did you add anything to your items that you didn't add to these fruits?" Branch asked.

"Nope, I just baked a fresh batch of strawberry muffins yesterday for the Valentines sale, since you know, Strawberries are the shape of a heart, but after a hour I check up on them and their…. Well, look!" The baker took out a tray of muffins. The bread looked very pale and the strawberries on it looked like it had the life sucked out of it. It was thin and dry with brown all around it.

"What happened?" Poppy gasped at the sight.

"I don't have a clue. But whoever did this is going to get a big whooping that's for sure!" The baker threw the tray into the trash can.

"Anything besides food related problems happen here?" Branch asked.

"Not that I can think of," The baker shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then," Poppy wrote down her last notes," We'll be sure to contact you the moment we find out what's going on." the three walked out and sat at a bergen sized table in front. Poppy laid out the notes and looked over them, "So what do we know so far?"

"Not everything died in the flower shop _or_ the bakery," Peppy recalled.

"And that this has been going on since yesterday, close to February too," Branch stated.

"But why?" Poppy's brain was starting to hurt from all the thinking," Why didn't that bowl of fruit die like the strawberries?"

"There has to be some kind of connection with the live flowers and the live fruit," Peppy stateded. The three trolls brainstormed for a while, trying to see a connection here. They were soon interrupted by a beeping sound.

"1 o clock," Poppy looked at her watch," The school children should be at the Garden Theater by now and I promised to help set up the tables for them." Poppy sighed.

"Let us come with you," Peppy got up on his feet.

"That's kind but you don't have to," Poppy didn't want to drag her father or boyfriend into her busy schedule.

"We don't mind helping you, you are very busy," It was almost as if Branch read her mind. Poppy let a small smile form on her lips.

"Thanks," Poppy pulled the two into a group hug," Let's go," Poppy broke the hug and jumped off the table with her notepad in hand. She ran to the very edge if the sidewalk and started to wave her arms and shout for a taxi.

"Your daughter sure is something," Branch chuckled at Poppy's actions.

 _ **Back at the Garden Theater**_

"Alright kids, please settle down," Cybil was rounding up the children in one area. The children were all jumping around and playing with each other. Even the bergen kids were jumping around in excitement.

"Precious, aren't they?" Suki giggled as she gave a cupcake to a chubby little troll. He stuffed the mini cake into his mouth and ran off shouting in joy.

"Hyper more like it," Cybil grabbed onto two little trolls who were wrestling each other. She made them face different directions and run off away from each other," Just hope the place gets set up soon, I don't know how much longer until I collapsed of exhaustion."

"At least you're not Cooper," Suki looked at where the lama troll was. He was happily picking kids up with his head and letting them slide down his neck like a slide.

"Me next!" A little girl pulled Cooper down by his hair and hopped on his head.

"Calm down tiny girl," Cooper chuckled as he lifted his head letting the girl slide down.

"Me me!" A boy pulled him down by his neck and climbed on.

"He seems to be enjoying it," Cybil smiled.

"Yea, he was always good with little kids," Suki comment.

Up on a hill, Guy Diamond, Biggie and Smidge where looking down at the children with a troll sized tractor next to them.

"So why are we aiming this big thing towards the kids?" Smidge asked in a sceptical tone.

"Not the kids, Suki!" Guy Diamond told her," When the time is right, we turn it on, put a brick on the gas pedal, and RUN HER OVER!"

"WHAT!?" The two trolls cried out in fear and their eyes widened.

"You can't run her over!" Biggie panicked.

"We're not really going to run her over…" said Guy Diamond. The trolls sighed in relief and held their hearts"... Hopefully," Guy Diamond added. The trolls went wide eye again and clutched their hearts like they were going to have a heart attack.

"Wait! Did you think this through?" asked Smidge worryingly. She was not liking this idea.

"of course, it's just like my first plan but this time we're using a tractor instead of rocks, and nothing will get stuck," Guy Diamond explained.

"But Guy Diamond, the how are we…" Guy Diamond didn't let Smidge finish.

"Don't worry, this plan is foolproof,"

"I wouldn't say foolproof," Smidge shook her head.

"trust me," Guy Diamond assured her. He looked down the hill and found Suki all by herself in a clear spot," Perfect! Time for the show in 3, 2, 1!" Guy Diamond pushed the button, closed his eyes and crossed his arm. He felt very proud of his plan.

"Um…. Guy Diamond?" Biggie got his attention.

"Yea Biggie?"

"Is the tractor suppose to drive backwards?"

"Say what!?" Guy Diamond's eyes snapped open. The tractor was no longer next to them or ahead of him. He turned around so fast that Smidge swore she heard a swoosh. The tractor was racing down the hill at full speed in reverse.

"Biggie! Why did you put it in reverse!?" Guy Diamond asked him.

"I thought R stood for riot," Biggie scratched his head. Guy Diamond looked at the tractor again and this time he saw what or more like who it was headed for.

"I swear, if they keep treating me like their personal slave I'm gonna scream," Chenille mumbled as she carried a tray of snacks to where Satin and Rudy were. She was completely unaware of the heavy contraption headed for her.

 _ **With Poppy**_

The three trolls walked up to the group of children. Poppy was glad to see that everything seemed calmer now. The kids were happily chasing and riding Cooper around. Suki was passing out treats and plates to them and more trolls were setting up the tables and decorations.

"Looks like everything is fine here," Branch looked around at the peaceful scene.

"Yea, why would they need me to help out?" Poppy wondered as she smiled at the calm trolls and bergens.

"CHENILLE! LOOK OUT!" Guy Diamond, Biggie and Smidge shouted at her. Poppy, Branch and Peppy looked up the hill and spotted the three trolls screaming and waving their arms in the air like maniacs. Chenille heard their cries hand looked to their way. She dropped her tray and gave out a loud shriek. She ran up to her sister and her boyfriend.

"Back so soon?" Rudy smiled.

"Move everything!" Chenille pulled onto the table that had the costumes.

"Why? what's…." Chenille grabbed her sister's head and turned it to face the incoming tractor," OH SHOOT!" Satin grabbed a handful of items.

"Let me help!" Rudy grabbed half of Satins pile and ran off. Satin didn't even notice that she pulled onto Chenille hard enough to knock her down and drop what she had.

"What's going on here?" Poppy ran up the hill and tried to talk to the panicking trolls. Branch hurried behind her while helping Peppy up the hill as well.

"CHENILLE LEAVE THOSE THINGS ALONE!" Guy Diamond shouted at her.

"Don't look Mr Dinkles!" Biggie covered Mr Dinkles eyes.

Poppy looked towards the way they were shouting and gasped at the sight. Chenille was hurrying to gather all the fabrics and tools she had dropped but the tractor was coming right for her.

"CHENILLE MOVE!" Poppy cuffed her hands around her mouth and shouted. Chenille didn't want to leave all her hard work behind to get wrecked. Once she had a arm full of everything she needed, she tried to run away but she sadly tripped on some loose fabric. She finally made up her mind to leave everything behind but it was too late. She was tangled on fabric and strings making it difficult for her to even stand-up.

"Chenille!" Satin ran to her sister but Rudy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No! You'll get hit by the tractor too!" the green troll told her. Satin watched as the Rampaging tractor came closer to her trapped sister.

"Oh no no no…." Chenille crawled backwards away from the machine. Her back pressed against wood of the stage," …. HELP!" Chenille screamed. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the impact.

"We got it!" Branch shouted. Him and the rest of the snack pack made it to the tractor and wrapped their hair around it. The tractor drove in place pushing the grass and dirt to the side,"Someone turn this thing off!"

" On it!" Guy Diamond let go and ran to the inside of the tractor. With less strength to pull the thing back, the tractor started to drag the troll behind it.

"Hurry!" Poppy could feel her feet sliding across the dirt. Guy Diamond took the keys out of the tractor and turned it off. Just in time too. The trolls all let go and fell back in exhaustion.

"Who…. Is _responsible_ …. For letting a tractor to run by itself?!" Branch demanded to know. Both Biggie and Smidge pointed at Guy Diamond.

"Really?!" Guy Diamond couldn't believe how fast his friends reacted.

 **Well that's it. Time to wait for 5 more weeks until the next chapter! Just kidding, hopefully not. Fun fact, The scene with Guy Diamond trying to help wasn't originally for this story. Those scenes came from a Mario and Sonic Fan Fiction that I wrote about 4 years ago. I was going through a notebook I had and read some of my past fan fictions. One of them involved Vector, Charming and Espio trying to play matchmaker for Tails. Shame I never got around to posting my Mario and Sonic Fan Fictions. Maybe one day. Anyways! For those who have read my other stories like The Little Mermaid Troll or Life's Adventures, I started a deviantart page called Kookies2000. It's a nickname my grandma gave me. I don't have much now but I'll mainly post things that are related to my stories. Like the wedding dress that Poppy wears in my Tangle story. Check it out and see you all next time.**


	6. Voice in a maze

* takes in deep breath * AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I had so much work and studying to do for the rest of the school year that I had zero time to work on anything. After things lighten up I just flopped in bed and slepped for two weeks. At least summer vacation is here. That doesn't mean I'll update everyday. I have art classes for summer school but I will definitely have more time for my hobbies. Anyways enjoy and sorry for the looooong wait. I started a pattern on updating my stories. The next update will be the Little Mermaid Troll then Life's Adventures. Oh and... There is a resone this is called voice in a maze. If a title to a chapter seems wierd or out of place, then it's most likely important to remeber.

FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - In reality, no one is a good wing man. Not even me when I tried to get my friend to come to the movies with me because her future boyfriend was there. Fun fact, the shouting and pep talk that Guy Diamond tries to do here is actually me yelling at my friend. Note to self, never do it in public. You can imagine the stares I got. And did you pay attention to what color the healthy fruit was?

BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - Thanks. I like to imagine Guy Diamond as the type to show off his intelligence and courage, even if he fails.

Just Me - Fuzzbert is described as mysterious. And don't worry, there will be Broppy moments, I'm just setting everyone up for the plot and climax. Every troll is going to go through a life lesson.

TAPDANCING GIRAF - still glad to see you see the good in everything. And yes I do ship Guy Diamond and Chenille. I always saw him with a fashionable girly girl. It's also going to be an important part of the story.

On with the story! ( also my bold button seems to not work )

########

Garden theater

Everyone was putting the finishing touches to the stage. They made sure the lights worked, the tech girl knew what she was doing and they decided not to use animals since it would take too long to catch them all again.

"Everything is looking perfect!" Poppy cheered at the sight of her play coming together nicely," After the Valentine's play, we just need to set up the dance that's only…." Poppy took out her schedule and tried to read it. Her eyes squinted and she moved her head closer.

"Here…." Branch took the schedule and flipped it right side up," better?"

"Oh, thanks Branch," Poppy gave him a kiss in the cheek as a thank you," Where would I be without you?"

"Probably being torn into pieces by spiders," Branch reminded her about her little musical number during her Great Adventure, so she called it. Poppy giggled and lightly punch his arm. She turned her attention back to the schedule.

" Let's see, fourteen days away, that should be enough time," Poppy chimed.

"If things go right," Branch chuckled.

"And with me to supervise you, we'll surely get things done right," Poppy teased him a bit.

"It's not my fault the stage was falling apart. The girl knew nothing and Guy Diamond destroyed half the stage," Branch motioned his hand to where Guy Diamond was. He was cleaning not only the stage but the whole garden. He had to water the plants, set up extra chairs and tables and even pass out fliers for the play. He was also punished to help out with the dance and to make things worse, he got stuck with helping farmer Bradley with the farm work for next Valentine's Day. Believe me, that is a lot of work.

"Poor Guy," Poppy sighed. He had a lot of work to do. She turned her head back to her schedule and read it," After today's play I can finally go to dinner with my dad tomorrow. After that I… oh."

"What's wrong?" Branch realized that Poppy had a sudden sad face. He looked over her shoulder and saw all the events and work she had.

"Fourteen days of work starts tomorrow, I'll barely have time with my dad, and no time to be with you," Poppy sighed in sadness. She closed the book and started to walk. Branch followed her to where ever she was going.

"Hey, Everything will fall into place, I promise," Branch made her another promise.

"There falling a little bit too fast for me," Poppy sounded down. She looked at all the hard working trolls and bergens ahead of her. No matter how much they may complain, no matter what they do, they'll never have as much work as the queen. She felt like all her work would never be done on so little time. So many trolls and Bergens were depending on her and only her.

"How about we skip tonight's play?" Branch suggested.

"Skip?!" Poppy quickly turned her head to him," Branch we can't skip, everything is set up and…."

"I mean instead of watching the play we can do something else, together," Branch explained to her. Poppys worried expression melted away a bit.

"You mean a date?" Poppy asked.

"Yea, that way we spend some time together and you spend time with your dad tomorrow," Branch told her. Poppy stood in place thinking for a while. It would be really nice to finally spend time with Branch. Especially after all the hard work she went through. And at the same time she'll have time to spend with her dad.

"Alright then, what time?" Poppy asked.

"Right after we're done working here,"

"Sounds perfect," Poppy smiled.

"Great," Branch smiled back. He took her hand and moved on with today's busy schedule. With Guy Diamond, he was having trouble with sweeping the leaves off the cement path. Every sweep would cause the dead leaves to fly into the air. It felt like this would never end. The leaves he had to sweep the most were mostly maple leaves. They were all over the place. Already feeling frustrated, Guy Diamond smacked the maple leaves into smaller pieces and kicked them away. They still came back flying either way.

"Having trouble," He heard Chenilles laughing voice come to him.

"Is it just me or are all the maple trees suddenly dying and dropping leaves, I mean I know it's normal for trees to lose a few leaves now and then but this is insa….. Whoa" Guy Diamond put his attention to the blue troll. He was taken back by her appearance. She had dirt smothered all over her dress and face, and her hair had pieces of food and leaves. Chenille would never let anything like this happen to her image," What happened?"

Chenille didn't say a word. She motioned her hand to where Satin and Rudy was. They were having a lot of fun with each other. They were having their own little picnic.

"They wanted me to bring them food for lunch so I did," Chenille explained. She then took a deep breath in," It took some food balancing but I made it….. After I was done tripping on rocks."

Guy Diamond just nodded. Just by the sound of her tone he can tell that she was working harder than she should.

"So why you here?" Guy Diamond asked as he aggressively hit the leaves with his broom.

"Anywhere is better than being with the love birds over there. I try to talk to Satin but she never sees me. I know she hears me but it's like a maze," Chenille took the broom and swept the leaves away with no problem," We hear each other but never find each other."

"How did you do that?" Guy Diamond was taken back by how easily she swept the leaves.

"Every sweep you take you create wind, so all you have to do is work with the wind. You know, just let things happen the way it's suppose to," Chenille explained. She continued to sweep the rest of the cement path.

"Ok then," Guy Diamond didn't mind that she was doing his chore for him. She was always compassionate about how others felt. Unlike Satin right now. Satin was just as loving and nice as Chenille but ever since she found a boyfriend it was like she was a whole new troll. Sometimes Guy Diamond just wanted to walk straight up to Satin and open her eyes to what she's doing to her sister. Neglecting her and pushing her aside. Being sisters is a treasure she should appreciate to have. He decided to go to the stage so he can do his next chore. Help with the catering. He entered the kitchen section where Cooper was just taking out pastries from the oven. He took notice of the glitter troll entering.

"You going to help or are you going to create more destruction?" Cooper joked. He placed the pastries on a cart that Biggie was going to take.

"Haha, very funny, I wouldn't have had to do all that if you were just brave enough and didn't need help," Guy Diamond was still on this topic with him.

"I've told you one too many times that I don't need your help," Cooper insisted.

"hmm, Right," Guy Diamond teased.

"Ok then smart guy, what do you suggest I do," Cooper challenged him.

"First things first, you need to build confidence. Stop being so scared," Guy Diamond tried to tell him.

"Scared? Who said I was scared?" Cooper denied it. Guy Diamond shook his head and rolled his eyes. This lama troll was obviously not gonna admit to this. An idea then popped into his head.

"Face it Cooper, You're too much of a ….. What's it called?" Guy Diamond acted like he was looking for the right words.

"Coward?" Biggie asked.

"Thank you," Guy Diamond confirmed the word.

"I'm not a coward…. Just…. Unsure what the right time is," Cooper stumbled on his words.

"Listen," Guy Diamond cleared his throat," You need some motivation. A reason to do this."

"Dating Suki isn't a good enough reason." Biggie stated.

"Well…. Yes, but what else can you get out of this?" Guy Diamond hinted.

"Where are you going with this?" Cooper was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I noticed you were working rather hard, making so many deliveries," Guy Diamond remembered all the deliveries he has to make.

"Yea, it's exhausting," Cooper admitted.

"What if I told you that I'm willing to do three months worth of deliveries for you if….. you ask Suki on a date and…. Maybe get a little kiss before the Valentine's day dance," Guy Diamond suggested.

"What!?" Cooper tripped over his own legs. He got back up laughing," That's a good one Diamond, Get a k…. You're serious?"

Cooper noticed that Guy Diamond wasn't laughing.

"Guy Diamond ! I can't, don't you think that's a bit too much?" Cooper didn't like this idea at first.

"Just think about! You get the girl and a troll to do all your work for three months, it's a win win!" Guy Diamond tried to convince him. Cooper stood there thinking about this bet.

"Win win?" Cooper repeated. Guy Diamond simply nodded," And what if I fail?"

"Ok….. Maybe it's not a win win situation," Guy Diamond admitted," if you fail to do this then you get the honor of taking my place for the farm work I have to do with Farmer Bradley."

"Hmmmm," Cooper thought this through. Working in the farm wouldn't be too bad. Right?

"Alright, fair trade,"Cooper shook Guy Diamonds hand, "Prepare to do all my deliveries for 3 months, it's not as easy as I make it look."

"I won't have too because you'll be doing that and my farm work this spring" Guy Diamond chuckled.

"you know what, I'll win this bet right away," Cooper started to walk away,"I'm gonna ask her right now!"

"This I have to see,"Guy Diamond followed his friend. Biggie wasn't at all liking this idea.

"Do you think Suki will mind that Cooper is doing this on a bet?" He asked his pet worm. Mr Dinkles stared back at his owner before answering.

"Mew" he said in his squeaky like voice.

Back with Poppy and Branch

"Finally," Poppy flopped down on a chair. The play was ready to start in one hour," Everything…. Is…. Perfect."

"You did a good job," Branch sat down next to her," You want to go home now so you can get ready for tonight's date?"

"And leave the place in your hands?" Poppy reminded him. Branch couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I won't mess up again, I promise," Branch told her. Poppy sighed and looked around the garden. Everyone was resting and getting ready to start the show. There was nothing that can go wrong.

"Alright then, I better come back to see this place in one piece," Poppy laughed and got up on her feet," Or else we'll have to cancel this date night."

Poppy handed him the checklist and walked away to her pod. Branch just smiled and shook his head playfully. Even at the hardest times, Poppy still stays happy and energetic. Another reason why he loved her. She was always motivated even when there's a set back. Too bad time is against the queen. He took a look at the check list she handed him and saw everything was done. All he had to do was wait and hope no one does anything stupid. He took a walk around the stage to see if everything is in order. Nothing seemed out of place, except one sight.

"Okokokokokok, I give up, you win I'll do your farm work this spring!" Cooper tried to run off but Guy Diamond grabbed him by the neck with his hair and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't, you're doing this and you insisted on doing it now. So go ask her,"Guy Diamond tried to pushed Copper forward. Cooper didn't move an inch closer to where Suki was. He stood like a statue glued onto the ground. Guy Diamond kept on trying and pushed him harder,"I'm... doing this... for your own... good Cooper!"

At this point Guy Diamond was just running in place. His feet kept sliding until he gave up and let himself fall. He jumped back up to his feet and walked in front of Cooper.

"Listen!" Guy Diamond pulled Cooper to his face,"If you don't at least try, it'll haunt you for life! You'll always be asking yourself, what if I was brave enough, what I didn't chicken out, what if... she said yes. YOU HAVE TO DO IT! IF NOT SHE'LL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU! THERE COULD BE MANY OTHER TROLLS OUT THERE TRYING TO TAKE HER FROM YOU!"  
Guy Diamond yelled that last part as he shook his friend's head. Cooper starred down at the glitter troll feeling unsettled

"I... uh..."Cooper pulled away from his grip and looked down to the ground kicking his feet,"I don't... know about it... what if she does say no?"

"Cooper! you want this right!?" Guy Diamond said in a firm voice. The type of voice you hear from a coach to his team.

"Y... yea,"Cooper said uneasy about the whole thing.

"You want to date her!?"

"Yes,"

"delight her?!"

"Yea,"

"Please her!"

"Ok Guy you're losing your mind," Guy Diamond ignored him.

"Then you goooooot to man up and push yoooooourself to doooo this!"Guy Diamond said in a sing song way,"Who's the man!?"

"What?" Cooper was confused.

"Who's the man!?" Guy Diamond repeated.

"I'm the man?" Cooper asked in a very unsure tone like he's being asked a difficult question.

"I can't hear you!" Guy Diamond held up his hand to his ear,"Who's the man?"

"I... I'm the man,"Cooper said a bit more confidant.

"Yea! Who's the man?!" Guy Diamond leaned closer.

"I'm the man!" Cooper raised his voice more.

"Whos the man?!"Guy Dimond repeated.

"I'm the man!" Cooper cried out leaning closer to him.

"WHO'S THE MAN!" Guy Diamond cried out.

"I'M THE MAN!"Cooper was getting into the zone.

"WHO'S THE MAN!" Biggie happily joined in. Cooper swung his head towards him and yelled out.

"I'M THE MAN!"

"Who's the man?" a female voice suddenly came in.

"I'M THE MAN!" Cooper yelled at the owner of the voice causing her to trip back a bit. He immediately regretted it the moment he did,"Suki? H… hey… uh sorry... that… wasn't meant for you,"

"Yea I figured," Sukin rubbed her ear since Cooper yelled right into it.

"H... how much did you hear?"Cooper was having a panic attack in his heart just thinking what Suki could have heard.

"Just you guys yelling out who's the man I'm the man!"Suki walked into the middle of the group and looked around at the guys,"So what were you boys talking about?"

"Oh, Cooper here just needed to ask you a question,"Guy Diamond pushed Cooper ahead of him,"Right Cooper?"

"Uh... yea... I need... I mean I want to... no I... I need to ask you something very important,"Cooper stuttered out. Coming from sweeping all the leaves, Chenille stopped in her tracks and spotted at what the boys were doing. Chenille watched as the awkward llama like troll try to speak.  
"I... I wanted to know if..."Cooper tried to look at her in the eyes but every time he would get a glimpse of her it made him tongue tied. He couldn't do it, not now, but he knew he had to since she's right in front of him right now. What to say and how to say it is what he thought,"If you... needed any help?"

Guy Diamond rolled his eyes and let his head fall into his hand in disappointment at his friend's failure. Biggie sighed shaking his head unapproving Cooper's actions.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked. The school kids are getting kinda wild and I need help with calming them down for the next hour until the show starts," Suki explained.

"I can handle kids," Cooper claimed. The two trolls walked away to where a group of wild troll and bergen children were.

"Strike three, he's out of the game," Guy Diamond sighed in disappointment. He thought that it was hopeless at this point.

"Maybe he needs more than just motivation," Biggie comment.

"Or maybe he needs some real encouragement," Chenille walked into the conversation.

"Real encouragement?" Guy Diamond repeated in confusion.

"I heard your little pep talk from the other side of the park," Chenille revealed," Shouting isn't always the answer, what he needs is empathy. Have you even asked him why he's scared to ask her out?"

"I….. Huh," Guy Diamond was about to say something but shut his mouth.

"Thought so. You can't push the poor guy when he isn't comfortable. He needs to know that you'll be there for him, prepare him for anything. He isn't as confident as you… Actually no troll is as confident as you," Chenille looked at the troll from head to toe. She referred to how he was so comfortable with being naked in public.

"Well aren't we a love expert?" Biggie was impressed by her advice.

"I gave the same advice to Rudy when he asked me permission to date Satin….." Chenille turned her head from the boys and looked back to where Rudy and Satin were before whispering," Worst decision ever."

"ok so I may not be the best wingman, but what makes you so sure that you're any better?" Guy Diamond was challenging her.

"Want a bet?" Chenille gave him a look that told him she was accepting.

"What do you have in mind?" Guy Diamond smirked as he went further into the challeng.

"Since Satin is clearly not herself, If I can help Cooper get a date with Suki, then you'll help me with my work for 4 months," Chenille suggested," and if I fail, I'll do your work for the Valentine's Day dance."

"Deal!" Guy Diamond shook her hand rather quickly.

"Um…. Guy Diamond?" Biggie tried to talk to him.

"Watch and learn," Chenille gave him a smirked.

"Guy Diamond?" Biggie tried to get his attention.

"Let's see what you got," Guy Diamond sat down on a rock and watched as the twin walked to where Copper was.

"Guy Diamond," Biggie tried to talk to him.

"Shhh, let's see this," Guy Diamond shushed him. He watched from a distance as Chenille talked to Cooper.

"I don't know Chenille, I don't want to ruin anything between us," Cooper shyly answered. He was passing out more sweets to the kids who all happily accepted.

"I know, Friendship is a valuable thing but sometimes you need to take the risk in order to gain something more," Chenille was trying to encourage him.

"And if she says no?" Cooper asked in a very unsure tone.

"Then you'll know. If your friendship with her is strong enough and you approach it carefully then you'll have nothing to worry about," Chenille assured him. The two stayed silent for a while. Cooper thought about it carefully before speaking again.

"Should I ask her now?"

"If you feel comfortable. You can ask her when you're both alone if it helps. Just know that the longer you wait the greater the chances of losing her will grow. There could be others who want her,"Chenille warned.

"Guy Diamond already told me about the whole secret admire scam," Cooper revealed to her. Chenille didn't seem surprised.

"Yea…. Apparently that didn't fool Suki either. During the whole chaos thing with the play, She finally admitted to us that she knew all along. Well to me, Satin was busy with other things," Chenille admitted in a slight disappointed tone.

"She is smart," Cooper laughed at the fact that the twins failed with their plan.

"We shouldn't have done it on the day after her birthday, too obvious," Chenille thought back at their mistake. Cooper couldn't help but chuckle.

At the troll tree

Poppy was happily humming to herself as she got ready. She just got out of the shower and hopped into a nice dress. She sat down in front of her mirror and brushed her pink hair with her orange hair brush. As she brushed her hair she took notice of something. Something out of place. In her mirror she can see the roses that Branch gave to her. The once bright, red, healthy, roses were arched down with a dark brown stem holding it up. The pedals scrunched together as if it was trying to hold onto it's life.

"What in the world?" Poppy got up to her feet and quickly made her way to the dried up roses. She gently placed the palm of her hand beneath the dry rose but the second the rose made contact with her hand it broke off the stem and fell," What's going on?"

Her roses couldn't have dried up this fast and the sun couldn't be guilty either. She placed it where it would get enough sunlight. Not too much, not too little. Strange things were definitely happening.

#

Alright. So just know I'm going in a pattern here. The next updated story will be the Littler Mermaid Troll then Life's Adventures, Mermaid Troll and then Tragic Valentine's day. I update the Little Mermaid Troll faster because it's the easiest out of all of them. I will also take longer because I have a FNAF Story coming. See you all next time.


	7. Brave enough

**I'm back! Not much to say so let's get a move on.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - thank you and I hope so too. I also find it funny how I've typed up your name so much that the moment I put Nerd NerdAlert8910 automatically comes up on auto correct.**

 **Reby Montana - Thank you.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - my humor is a lot like that. Slap stick and over the top, but I haven't shown it much mainly because I'm affraid of what the readers might thing. I threw that in to see how people reacted and I'm glad you liked it. If things go well, you'll be seeing more humor like that in future stories / chapters. Thanks**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - thank you very much aaaand... Maybe this chapter will change your mind on Rudy.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Everyone had arrived and sat down on their seats. Branch and Poppy skipped the play to spend some time together while the snack pack stayed and gathered around in one spot to watch the play. Coming through the crowed was a troll with a box of treats.

"Here you go my little sugar pie," Rudy came with the treats. He handed Satin her lemonade and popcorn.

"Awe thank you pumpkin," Satin gave Rudy a kiss on the cheek. The couple sat closer together and waited for the show to start. Chenille sighed annoyed with her sister being so passionate with him.

"Pumpkin, My sugar pie," Chenille quietly mocked them, "It's only a matter of time until they start eating each other up again!"

"I thought you liked Rudy," Suki whispered to Chenille.  
"I do…. Kinda… not really..."Chenille struggled to find the right words,"I don't know how much longer i can take this."

"Take what?" Cooper asked lowering his head.

"This!" Chenille loudly whispered and pointed to her sister,"Sugar pie, pumpkin, princess, Snookums?! What's a snookums? Why is my sister so passionate?"

"It's just a type of relationship," Suki whispered.

"I'm happy for Satin but why do I always have to sit and watch?" Chenille crossed her arms.

"It's called being a third wheel," Smidge jumped into the conversation. She wrapped her arm around Chenille and got closer to her ear so Satin doesn't hear, "if I were you, I would grab a pair of scissors and snip snap myself to freedom."

Smidge pointed at the twins connected hair.  
"Smidge?!" Chenille pulled back and glared at her tiny friend," I would never!"

"What! It's not like your enjoying being stuck next to your lovey dovey sister while you're alone bathing in jealousy, "Smidge tried to make a point.

"I am not jealous!" Chenille shouted a bit too loudly. Trolls and even bergans looked down at her with confused expressions.

"Everyone quite, the show is starting, " Biggie excitedly hugged Mr Dinkles and watched as the fireflies opened the red curtains to reveal the girl playing Cupid wearing a pink puffy dress to the left of the stage. The fireflies shined down the girl like a spotlight. The girl had a sweet smile on her face.

" Hush now, For I have a story to tell," She began. Her voice was calm and soothing for everyone,"A story about love. Love between sisters, lovers, and friends. As we know love connects us all together. A bond so strong and pure that not just anyone can gain it. But when you do, oh the joy you feel when you see your lover. The way your heart beats just for him or her. That rush you feel in your blood! Nothing can describe this lovely feeling!"

"So true," Rudy held Satin closer. Chenille rolled her eyes and continued to watch the show.

"Butterflies, awkwardness, That strong urge you feel to stay close to your crush or lover!" The girl was being passionate and excited. She twirled around and sighed in happiness," It's truly a great experience. If you've never fallen in love, don't worry, Your time will come. Being in love is a beautiful thing!"

"I'm sure it is," Suki whispered to herself. Biggie and Cooper looked at her after hearing what she said. She was obviously listening to every word the actress said. Biggie nudge Cooper on the shoulder and whispered.

"Say Cooper!" Biggie wasn't good at whispering since the snack pack looked back at him, "When are you going to ask Suki o..." Before Biggie can finish, Cooper smacked his hat onto his face stopping him from talking any further. He looked at the snack pack and by the expression they had he can tell they were weirded out by this. He smiled awkwardly and laughed nervously.

"Uh... Biggie is just... being Biggie," Cooper knew it didn't make sense but he hoped for the best. The snack pack turned their attention back to the play. Biggie pushed Cooper's arm away and held his chest as he tried to catch some air in his lungs.

"Oh... sorry buddy," Cooper apologised.

"It takes days, weeks, months and even years to build love. But oh how it only takes a moment to tear it down." The girl finished her line. The fireflies flew away leaving the girl in the dark. They then shined on another troll to the right of the stage. She was wearing a black slim dress. Unlike the first girl, she had a depressed look on her face.

"How sad is it that it only takes one wrong move, one wrong word, to ruin this precious bond," The girl acted sad,"Oh the pain you feel, there's nothing worse than when you're rejected by the one you love"

"Tell me about it," Chenille mumbled.

 _ **With Poppy and Branch**_

The couple walked from tree to tree, making their way to their destination. Branch had a blanket over his shoulder with his other hand holding onto Poppy's hand while Poppy swung around a picnic basket.

"So…. Where you taking me?" Poppy asked a question she's been asking for the past half hour.

"For the tenth time, It's a surprise," Branch gave her the same answer with a small smile on his lips.

"Please Branch, I can't take it anymore!" Poppy jumped in excitement. They jumped onto a branch of a maple tree that hanged over a deep gap between two lands.

"Come on…. Please," Poppy held onto his arm tighter and poked out her lip. She tried to give her best puppy look. Branch gave a low laugh. She was adorable when she acted like a kid. It reminded him of himself when he was a kid. Always asking his Grandmother for things.

"Fine, we're…." Before Branch can go any further, a snapping sound was heard. The two froze in the spot they were on. They were on the middle of the maple tree branch above the deep drop.

"What was that?" Poppy whispered with a frighten voice. Branch didn't answer her just yet. He turned his head behind him to see nothing happening.

"Hmmm…. Let's keep moving," Branch tugged onto Poppy's arm but another snapping noise happened. This time it caused the branch to shake.

"Branch?" Poppy grabbed onto his arm even tighter.

"Don't panic," Branch assured his queen," Just move slowly and carefully."

Poppy nervously nodded yes very fast. The two took small steps across the wood but another snap came but from above. They looked up but had no time to react. Another Branch fell and hit the branch they were on weakening it even more.

"We're going to fall!" Poppy shouted.

"No your not," Branch placed himself in front of her and held her shoulders," Just don't look down."

She completely ignored that advice and snapped her head to look down. Below them was nothing but a deep deep fall into a rocky river.

"Branch! I'm looking down!" Poppy screamed.

"I said don't look down!" Branch firmly told her. He placed his hand below her chin and guided her pink eyes to look at his blue ones," Just look at me, ok?"

"Ok," Poppy trembled as she locked eyes with him.

"Good, now take some steps forward," Branch walked backwards and pulled Poppy with him. As they continued this, the Branch shook again," Don't move."

Branch whispered but Poppy was already still like a statue. Out of instincts, she looked back down at the abyss and started hyperventilating.

"Poppy, look at me and only me," Branch placed both his hands on her cheeks so she couldn't look away from him," I need you to relax. Can you do that for me?"

Poppy opened her mouth to answer but a stronger shake made her shut it. This was a clear sign that the branch was going to snap and fall. Seeing no other choice, Branch decided to tell her something.

"Poppy, take the blanket," Branch told her.

"Branch this isn't the time to think about the picnic," Poppy spoke.

"Just take it," Poppy took the blanket," Ok, now brace yourself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something unforgivably stupid, but I promise I won't let anything hurt you as long as I'm here," Branch assured her again with a promise. Poppy was feeling really nervous about this. She prepared herself for anything that might happen next. Branch slowly planted a kiss on her forehead before catching her off guard. He picked her up and tossed her onto the soft grass. Poppy quickly sat up after hearing one last giant snap. The branch had broken and fallen into the gap.

"Branch!" Poppy screamed. She ran up to the edge to find him hanging onto a rocky edge. Not wasting any time, Poppy stretched her hair, coiling it with his. She pulled him back onto the edge and tackled him in a hug," Don't do that again!"

Poppy hit his chest in fright.

"Sorry, I had to do what I had to do," Branch hugged her back. He was more than relieved that he was alive. He was afraid he wouldn't make it. He looker over at the maple tree that just broke. It seemed healthy. He walked up to it and looked at the bark and peeled off some of it.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"The tree is healthy," Branch observed the tree even more.

"So?"

"The branches that fell are dead… hmmm… probably nothing," Branch concluded," Trees grow old all the time.

"But it's young, it can't die so fast," Poppy told him. Branch placed his arm around her and kept on moving forward.

"Let's just get a move on," They walked away. Above them sitting on a branch from the maple tree was a dark female figure. Watching the happy and loving couple with her yellow eyes. The figure gave a low growl before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

 _ **Back at the Garden Theater**_

"That was a very nice show," Guy Diamond comment as he and his friends sat down to eat at a restaurant.

"It… Was so sad… at the end," Biggie sobbed and blew into his tissue.

"Eh, not that sad," Smidge comment," I was never a fan of romance."

"Awe, you'll change that opinion when you find someone special," Satin told her. The lady at the counter soon called their number.

"I'll get the food," Biggie got up," Any help?"

Both Suki and Cooper got up to help bring the food.

"We'll help," Chenille got up but she had to tug at Satin so she can get up as well. When they were out of sight, Rudy started to chuckle.

"What?" Smidge wondered why he was laughing.

"That Chenille girl, she's kinda weird for Satins sister," Rudy comment.

"Weird? how?" Smidge asked.

"Well she…. acts kinda strange when I'm around," Rudy answered.

"She's just not use to having you around so much," Guy Diamond told him.

"Yea well she'll just have to deal with it, I mean she already deals with that big baby," Rudy laid back in his chair.

"Baby? You mean Biggie?" Smidge wanted to confirm.

"Who else was crying for over half the show?" Rudy gave her the answer," Honestly, that troll needs to get help. It's unnatural."

"Hey, he's sensitive, It's just the way he is," Smidge defended him.  
" pathetic if you ask me," Rudy continued with his criticism," The guy cries at the sight of spilled milk. Hard to believe Satin has friends like that."

"Excuse me, we're her friends too you know," Guy Diamond was getting offended by him.

"I don't mean any offence, I just don't understand how having friends like them and a sister like Chenille never had a bad influence on Satin," Rudy explained. This left the two trolls confused.

"Bad influence how?" Smidge growled.

"For starters, Chenille is kinda slow. You ask for something and she takes forever to accomplish it. She has zero charm and not at all obedient, the girl can't even follow simple orders, it's no wonder she's a single troll," The lists of criticism seemed endless at this point.

" Hey! Chenille can easily find a troll who likes her the way she is. Maybe she'll even find someone better than you!" She hopped onto the table in anger and pointed at him. Guy Diamond pulled onto her mini dress and sat her back down on her chair.

"Is that so? Tell me…. Girly," Rudy took a while to call her girl making it clear he was about to insult her,"... You must have lots of experience if you're so sure she'll ever impress a guy."

"What are you saying?" Smidge let out a low growl as she gave the guy a death glare. Guy Diamond held onto her tightly to make sure she didn't attack him.

"When was it the last time a guy showed any interest in you?"

"I…..", Smidge leaned forward and was to answer but nothing came to her mind. With a hmp, she leaned back into her chair and looked down in thought.

"Thought so," Rudy smirked," not surprised either considering no guy would want their girl to be…. Whatever word would describe you."

"You're stepping on thin ice here Rudy," It was Guy Diamond's turn to speak up," Who are you to talk like that to girls!?"

"Don't act like you would date this girl, would you?" Rudy asked him.

"Of course not… I mean I can't…. I mean… I don't see Smidge as my type because I… uh… I kinda prefer someone else" Guy Diamond was stumbling on his words.

"My point exactly. You rather have some other troll over Smidge," Rudy gave a sly smile. Guy Diamond shook off the embarrassment and spoke up again.

" You better apologize or else….."

"Or else what?" Rudy interrupted whatever threat he was going to throw at him," You'll tell Satin how I _hurt_ you? The girl is head over heels for me, not even her own sister can break her trance."

This shut Guy Diamond up. He looked down in thought just like Smidge. It was true. Satin was hopelessly in love with this guy and not even Chenille, her own flesh and blood, could get her away from him.

"Foods here!" The gang came back with trays of food.

"Why did we order so much?" Suki was balancing all the drinks on two trays. When she placed them on the table, she handed them all out to the trolls that ordered them. Guy Diamond and Smidge both tightly held onto their drinks until the lid popped off and the plastic cracked.

"Whoa…. Did we miss something?" Cooper comment. The two had the same facial expression as Chenille when she was around Rudy.

 _ **Back with Branch and Poppy**_

"Can I open them now!?" Poppy jumped up in joy. Branch had his hands over her eyes, making sure she didn't take a sneak peek.

"Not yet," Branch giggled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. He carefully guided her across the forest until they were where he wanted to be. He slowly removed his hands away from her closed eyes," Ok, now you can look."

Poppy opened her eyes and gasped in delight. Right before her was one of the most romantic settings she's ever seen. The lake was glowing with silver streaks of lights thanks to the moon and next to it on land was a stump and logs set up to form a table. Soft moss decorated around the settings floor like a rug with small bits of flowers scattered all over the floor. Hanging on the tree branches were decorated lanterns in the shape of pods with different colored fireflies inside. The scene had a very colorful look to it.

"Wow," Poppy whispered underneath her breath. She walked down the small hill and made her way to where the table was," Did you set this all up?"

"Yea, Since you've been working so hard lately, I thought I go the extra mile and have some fun with the decorations and everything," Branch laid the checkered blanket on top of the stump and set up the picnic," Is it too much?"

"Not for your standards," Poppy took a seat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Branch asked before sitting down as well.

"Not every troll is brave enough to sing in front of the whole kingdom just to confess his love, or rescue a girl from giant spiders, or make beautiful poems about her and keep every invitation she ever created for him, _or…."_

"Ok ok, I get it…." Branch stopped her before he can feel any more embarrassed,"... Wait! You know about the invitations?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear about?" Poppy smirked," When I went to get my hair done, Maddy told me about how the kids got to your secret stash of invitations when I hid them in your bunker."

"So that's why half my invitations were torn?" Branch asked as he toil out the food.

"I guess," Poppy shrugged. She took a sandwich from the plate. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw that the sandwiches were cut rectangularly," say Branch?"

"Hmm?" he responded while chewing.

"Why did you cut them in rectangles?" he looked up at her in shock.

"Well you see Poppy, triangular shaped sandwiches are way too dangerous with all those pointy edges," Branch quickly responded," I once saw a troll accidentally…. Would you prefer it if I cut them triangular from now on?"

"Rectangular is perfect," Poppy giggled at his silliness. She loved the fact that no matter what, Branches overprotective mode was always on. Even when it comes to the simplest things like sandwiches.

 _ **with the snack pack at the troll tree**_

The group was waiting impatiently for Rudy to leave to his pod.

"You say bye first," Satin giggled. She held onto his hands, not wanting to let him go.

"No, you say bye first," Rudy talked in a way you talk to a baby.

"Nooo, you say good bye first," Satin insisted.

"Ladies first is the rule so you say…"

"Bye!" Chenille said it first. She pulled Satin away and walked with her friends. Satin faced his way with a dreamy face. She gave him a small wave before disappearing into the distance. One by one, the snack pack went back into their pods. At Smidge's pod, Smidge couldn't help but mumble in anger as she climbed onto her pod.

"Is she alright?" Satin asked her friends. Everyone besides Guy Diamond shrugged their shoulders. Inside her blue pod Smidge went for her punching bag. She had a lot of steam to let out.

"No troll would want me? Pff, what does he know!" Smidge gave multiple punches to her bag," Whatever word would describe me? Lots of words can do that!"

Smidge punched it even harder.

"Tough! Strong! Independent!" with each word, each punch got harder," I'm a total catch!"

Smidge laughed it off with one final punch making the rope break. The punching bag landed right next to a mirror. Smidge proudly marched her way to pick it up but before she did, she took a look in the mirror.

"Hmm, but I am kinda short for my age," Smidge spun around and looked at herself," and a little chubby. My voice is also kinda… masculine."

Smidge rubbed her tiny neck and thought about her voice for a moment.

"Maybe Rudy was onto something, Maybe I'm not a total catch."

 _ **With the snack pack**_

Biggie,and Fuzzbert returned to their homes leaving only Guy Diamond, Cooper, Suki and the twins. Next stop was the twins.

"Good night girls," Suki waved good bye to them as they walked into their pods.

"Good night you guys," Chenille waved good bye to them. Before they can hop into their pod, Chenille looked up at Cooper. She pulled his head to her level with her hair and whispered," When Guy Diamond leaves to his pod, that'll be your chance. So don't ruin it! Be confident and be brave enough to do this"

"Ok," Cooper lifted his head back up.

"See you all tomorrow!" Satin closed the petal to their pod only for it to reopen a bit a second later. The twins watched as the remaining snack pack walked away to their pods," You think he'll do it?"

"All he has to do is ask her out so I can win the bet," Chenille answered her twin. The two stayed watching until they were gone. Chenille opened the petal more and jumped out," I have to see this."

At Guy Diamond's pod, the glitter troll was waving goodbye to his two friends. He yawned as he closed the petal to his pod but something caught his attention. He noticed the color pink and blue hiding behind some leaves from a branch. In a second, he recognized who was there. The two trolls were following Cooper and Suki. Feeling suspicious about this, Guy Diamond snuck his way to them.

"He won't do it," Satin whispered to her sister," He was never the one to be brave. He's a llama not a lion."

" He has to, for his own good," Chenille whispered back.

"What are you girls doing?!" Guy jumped behind them.

"Shhh!" The twins pulled him down and continued to watch the two.

"One stressful week wasn't it?" Cooper tried to make small talk with her.

"You think," Suki chuckled," Half the stage was ruined and everything went off track. Thank goodness everything is back to normal, now the only thing left is to plan the dance."

"The dance. Right um…" Cooper remembered about his bet with Guy Diamond. He had to do this before the Valentine's Day dance,"... About that, I wanted to…"

Cooper couldn't bring himself to ask her. He was way to nervous. He thought back about what Chenille said about taking a risk to gain more but in order to do that he needed to be brave enough.

"He's not going to do it," Guy Diamond was sure of himself.

"Shush!" Chenille placed her hand over his mouth.

"You alright?" Suki was aware of his change in behavior. Cooper took a deep breath in and out, preparing to talk.

"Yea, I feel fine," He started to talk normally. The two walked up to Suki's pod.

"Last chance man," Guy Diamond mumbled under Chenilles hand.

"Well, good night," Suki opened the petal to her pod.

"Right… good night," Cooper turned around and started to walk away.

"No Cooper, why," Chenille sighed in disappointment.

"Told you, the guy has no…"

"What the heck! Hey Suki," Cooper turned back around to her. Out of excitement, Chenille slapped her hand back over Guy Diamond's mouth," I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, and I've been kinda nervous but..." Cooper paused for a while.

"Come on, come on," Chenille urged him from her hiding spot.

"... I would like it if you joined me for dinner tomorrow, we could both use a break after all the hard work," Cooper tried to sound normal but the shaking in his voice was clear to hear.

"Dinner? You mean like a date?" Suki questioned.

"Uh, yeah… or it doesn't _have to_ be one if you don't want it to be," Cooper's fidget with his front legs," But I would like it more if it was a… date."

Chenille playfully hit Guy Diamond's shoulder. She was happy to see that she was winning the bet.

"Sorry Cooper, but I'm gonna have to say no," Suki answered. Both Chenille and Guy Diamond's ears perked up at this.

"Oh," was all Cooper could say. He felt his heart sink down in disappointment. He looked down and let his hat cover his eyes.

"It wouldn't be fair for you," Suki finished her sentience.

"Fair?" Cooper lifted his head back up at her. Suki started to giggle.

"Come on Cooper, don't act like Satin and Chenille didn't talk you into this scam,"

"Scam?" Cooper seemed puzzled by get words.

"those girls have been trying to get involved in my love life since my birthday, you don't have to do this just because of them," Suki was about to close her petal," But thanks for dealing with it."

Cooper finally figured it out.

"Oh! No, the twins didn't talk me into this," this caught Suki's attention and made her put down the petal.

"They didn't?"

"No, I can see why you would think that but I'm asking at my own free will,"

"Oh," Suki felt kinda like a jerk for denying his offer, but then again the girls are very persistent," You sure the girls aren't involved in this?"

"Positive," Cooper nodded yes.

"Well then, where would you like to go?"

This made Cooper light up with joy.

"There's an outdoor restaurant near the lake uptown, I heard it's nice,"

"Alright then, meet you there at 7 in the evening?" Suki asked.

"Perfect," Cooper chimed with delight," see you there."

"Alright, bye," Suki waved to him before closing her pod. At that moment, Cooper jumped in excitement and from the looks of it, he was cheering in the inside. He happily climbed his way across the troll tree nearly losing balance and falling.

"Haha, yes!" Chenille silently cheered.

Guy Diamond snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Shouldn't have doubted him!" Guy Diamond laughed.

"4 months of work starts this spring, I could use help with my spring collection," Chenille told him.

"Fine fine," Guy Diamond smiled and politely shook her hand," You won fair and square."

"Spring huh? That's our busiest season yet," Satin jumped into the conversation," You better be prepared for a lot of work Guy Diamond."

"I will," Guy Diamond and the twins walked back to their pods. In Guy Diamond's pod, he was happily climbing into bed," Man, Farm work and fashion work, I'll barely have any free time, at least Coopers happy."

Guy Diamond turned off his lamp and cuddled into his blankets. That's when it hit him. He sat up in his bed and turned the lamp back on.

"My bet with Cooper! If he gets that kiss before the dance I'll not only have farm work and fashion work but I'm gonna have to do three months worth of deliveries at the same time! For the whole spring!" Guy Diamond nearly teared out his hair. He tried a few breathing exercises before thinking again," ok, relax, what are the chances he'll win, the dance is in 13 days, he'll never do it."

Guy Diamond turned off the lamp again and went back to sleep. Only to sit right back up again.

"WHO AM I KIDDING! 13 days is more than enough! I'm doomed," Guy Diamond groaned in frustration as he fell back to bed.

 _ **Back with Poppy and Branch**_

The two trolls had finished their dinner and laid down in a clear place to look at the stars above.

"Beautiful… isn't it?" Poppy gazed up at all the stars above.

"Very," Branch turned his attention away from the sky and to her," Almost as beautiful as the twinkling sparkles that decorate your cheeks and eyes."

Poppy's body tensed up a bit as she giggled at the complement. She has received many compliments from many trolls but Branch always came up with very unique and sweet things to say.

"I wish I was as good with poetry as you," Poppy admitted

"Have you ever tried?" Branch asked her.

"No, but I know I'll never do it as well as you,"

"Why not give it try?" Branch wanted to persuade her

"Now?"

"Why not?" Branch shrugged. Poppy faced back up at the stars and played with her fingers.

"Well, ok then…." Poppy thought about what to say. She wanted to sound as unique as Branch but how? All she could ever think of was about how many friends she had and how many trolls depended on her. An idea then popped into her head," Branch, as we both know, I have a lot of friends, and as queen I know every trolls name in the whole kingdom and listen to their needs… but from all the trolls I know, You have to be my favorite troll to listen to out of the whole kingdom. And even with a lot of friends, none of them will ever be my BFFL."

"BFFL?" Branch repeated.

" Best friend for life," Poppy smiled at him. Branch could already feel the blood decorating his blue cheeks.

"Thanks, and you're my BFFL too," Branch smiled back, but it slowly went down to a frown as he looked back up at the stars," even tho I don't really have any friends so I guess it doesn't mean much huh?"

"That's not true," Poppy placed her hand on his cheek so he can look at her in the eyes," You have me and the snack pack. And knowing them they love you as much as any friend would love another friend. Even if that friend is always grumpy all the time."

The two laughed at the comment. Branch scooted closer to the queen and Poppy did the same.

"Thanks Poppy, and I'm glad I'm your favourite."

"And I'm glad I'm your favorite too," Poppy cuddled closer to him and rested her forehead with his. The two smiled as they gazed at each other's eyes. Branch brought himself a little bit closer to her as Poppy did the same. The pink troll felt her eye lids droop lower as she leaned in even closer. She could feel his warm hands wrapped around hers and giving them a light squeeze. The two were only less than inch away when they finally closed their eyes. Right when it seemed like they were about to kiss, Poppy pulled away and shivered.

"What's wrong?" Branch asked worriedly. Poppy let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"Didn't you feel that?" Poppy sat up still shivering a bit.

"Feel what?" Branch sat back up as well and placed his hand on her forehead to make sure she was feeling ok. Poppy looked around the place to see any cause of her sudden chill in the spine.

"It was like a cold breeze but… it felt weird," Poppy relaxed her body. Branch picked himself up and helped her up to her feet.

"Maybe it's time I take you back home," Poppy nodded yes. As the two trolls picked up their things, Poppy couldn't shake off the feeling that something was watching them. She took another look around for any troll but saw nothing besides the shadows in the distance," how you feeling?"

"Fine…" Poppy didn't feel fine. She picked up her basket and walked away with Branch. Behind them, one of the shadows in the distance moved away and disappeared.

 **Finally, done with this. Looks like Guy Diamond got himself in bit of trouble and now you can see why Chenille is so upset all the time. Having to deal with so much negative criticism about herself and her friends. See you all next time and like I said before, if a title seems weird, you might want to remember it.**


	8. Ruin the date?

**Oh boy oh boy! I have a lot of catching up. You're gonna notice me updating faster and longer chapters on this story. My original plan was to write this on Valentines Day 2017 and finish it on Valentine's Day 2018. But after doing the math, it was not possible. The story was going to finish a few months early. It was either make long waits which would affect the pace of my other stories or finish this before New Years. Which is only a few months away. New Years it is! It'll also give me a chance to make a New Year's special, but that's in the future.**

 **TheLemonsAreComing AKA NerdAlert8910 hehe - You have every right to be feeling all that. Cause you just may be right.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - Glad to see your enjoying this so far. Yep, poor Guy Diamond, he's gonna get even more screwed in this chapter. Just watch. ;-)**

 **TheSnackPack - Interesting theory. Also like your user name.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - I salute to you as well. And was that " Cooper finally grew a hair and asked her," a typo or on purpose. Either way it got a chuckle out of me. Haha.**

 **0t4kutr42h - yea, the thing is I have a habit of shipping characters together before the film is even released.**

 **Story time!**

The next morning, Inside her pink pod Poppy peacefully got up from bed. She stretched her arms and legs and got ready for more work. How she wishes she could just spend time with her loved ones like she did with Branch last night.

"Another beautiful morning…" Poppy hopped out of bed and pulled away her curtains,"... To a beautiful day… huh?!"

Poppy was puzzled on what she saw outside her window. The branch below her was a light gray color and had zero leaves on it.

"What?" Poppy pulled down the pedal to her pod and ran out. Even more to her surprise, the whole troll tree was gray. The once bright green and healthy leaves were dried up. The pods were starting to wilt and branches were cracking and waiting to fall," Oh no."

Poppy looked down at her wrist to see a yellow watch. The time said it was 8: 13 am. She quickly climbed off the troll tree and looked around. Bergen town was a dump. The streets no longer shined with the colors of the rainbows. Buildings were torn and broken. Feeling even more terrified, Poppy started to run into town to see what was happening. She didn't go far before bumping into a wooden cart.

"Opps, sorry Poppy, don't be mad please! I didn't see you there, I swear!" a frighten and alarmed tone apologized to her. Poppy got up to her feet and dusted herself.

"That's alright, I was…" a gasp of terror interrupted her sentience. Poppy held her hands over her mouth in shock. Standing before her was a now gray Cooper,"... Cooper? Your… your…"

"Gray? Yea, I know," He sadly looked down as he walked away with his deliveries. Poppy noticed the fear in his voice and his shaking body.

"W… what happened? Why are you so scared?" Poppy stumbled upon her words.

"Shhh, You know I don't like attention," Cooper silenced her.

"Attention? Cooper you love to entertain trolls and kids with your silly acts. Why are you gray all of a sudden?" Poppy had to know.

"Take a look around," Cooper answered her before rushing off. Poppy did as she was told. She looked around the town even closer and noticed that all the bergens and all the trolls were gray or black. Another gasped escaped her lips.

"What happened?" Poppy whispered. She held her poor heart in her hands as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Your so mean to me!" Poppy heard a familiar voice inside a pod.

" Me!? You're the one who's jealous!" another voice boomed. Poppy made her way up and entered the pod to see two gray twins fighting.

"Jealous of what!?" Chenille threw a cup at Satin but she dodged it," You never even listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your stupid jealousy!" Satin yelled at her.

"Girls!" Poppy caught the angry twins attention," I know this is probably a bad time but can either of you please tell me…"

"We're kinda _busy_ here," Chenille rudely told her.

"Yea, what she said," Satin backed her up.

"Oh so now you listen to what I say!" Chenille yelled at her.

"I always do!" Satin lightly pushed her sister.

"Not really!" Chenille pushed her back harder.

"Well at least I'm not possessed by envy!" She pushed her hard enough for Chenille to bump Poppy out of their pod.

"Whoa, whoa,"Poppy lost her balance on the branch and fell. Fortunately, she fell onto something soft, Unfortunately, she knocked something over.

"Uge! Poppy!" Suki's voice angrily shouted at the queen. Poppy sat up to see she was on Suki's caterpillar. On the floor, a gray Suki was picking up shattered pieces of her music records.

"Opps, Sorry Suki, I…" Poppy kneeled down to help but Suki pushed her away.

" _Sorry_ doesn't fix anything! These took me months to make and you just decide to drop in and ruin them!?"

"I didn't mean to, let me help," Poppy tried to help but Suki pushed her again.

"Get away! You've done enough,"

"Wow Suki, you're usually more understanding and forgiving," Poppy was surprised with the way she was behaving.

"Shut up," Suki placed all the broken pieces on the bug and left.

"What's going on?" Poppy held her head in confusion. What did she just sleep through. She looked down to see her watch that fell off. Only this time her watch was orange and the time was 10: 30 am. Time passed pretty fast. As she tried to progress everything that was happening, she was tackled to the ground.

"Poppy!? Sorry! I didn't see you! In fact I can't see anything," Guy Diamond got off of her and moved around. His eyes and body was covered in spider webs.

"Guy Diamond, what happened?" Poppy wiped off the spider webs.

"Nothing!" Guy Diamond answered rather quickly and loud," Who told you?! How much do you know!?"

"Know?"

"Guy Diamond!" Biggie came into the picture with spider webs on him as well," I don't know how much I can take it anymore. It's too hard keeping secrets."

"Guys! What's happening?!" Poppy raised her voice at them.

"What? nothing, everything is as colorful and bright as ever hehe," Guy Diamond gave the fakest smile Poppy has ever seen.

"Don't lie. It's clear that…"

"Wish I can talk but I have hurry. Come on Biggie!" Guy Diamond pulled Biggie with him. Poppy picked up her watch and looked at the gray kingdom. She needed to find a reliable source. Someone she can trust with almost everything.

"Branch," Poppy thought out loud. She ran into town searching for the blue troll. She soon caught sight of a gray and black troll near the clock tower. He was had a few dominoes in his hands," Branch! What happened?"

Poppy ran up to him and sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry Poppy," Branch sighed in deep sadness.

"For what?"

"For letting you down," Branch tipped the domino and made the others fall," I promised you that I can take care of things but I just wasn't ready."

"Branch look at me," Poppy tilted his head to look into his eyes," What happened when I was asleep?"

Branch looked down at his feet before getting up.

"Where you going?" Poppy followed him.

"It's time that I go somewhere," Branch walked away from her faster. Poppy opened her mouth to something but a loud ringing washed over her. She looked up at the broken red clock tower. It was 12 o'clock. The ringing was like a giant bell in a bell tower, getting louder on every ring. Poppy looked closer at the clock to see cracks forming across the it. Every ring weakened the tower even more. Red bricks started to fall and the clock was slipping out. The queen gasped in horror as she watched this. The clock broke off the tall tower and plunged down towards the pink troll. Poppy was frozen in great fear and couldn't even think about moving. She just stood there, feeling like time itself just slowed down. The clock and the tower soon came tumbling down and was about to squish the frighten queen…..

 _ **Back in reality**_

"NOOO!" Poppy rolled off her bed in fright. She fought off the blankets that covered her. She finally pulled them off and held her racing heart. She looked around herself, making sure she was in one piece. For a moment, nothing but her heavy breathing was heard. Poppy got up on her feet and ran to look out the window. The troll tree was healthy and green as ever. Not to mention her kingdom including bergens town was colorful and happy. Her eyes trailed away from her kingdom and down to her dresser. That same yellow watch was sitting their. Poppy didn't want to take a single chance. She grabbed the thing and flung it out of her window. Passing by, Cooper had a cart full of paint. The watch bounced off the branches and fell into the orange paint. Back in her pod, Poppy was laying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was shaken up real bad. She hated to see her friends so sad and depressed. She didn't find it at all pleasurable to see them fight and hate eachother so much.

"Poppy?" a knock came. Poppy stayed silent long enough for a second knock," Poppy it's me, Branch. I heard a scream. Are you ok?"

Poppy finally got up and pulled down her pedal to reveal a blue Branch. Poppy was ever so happy to see him happy and colorful.

"Branch!" She tackled him into a tight hug. Branch was surprised at the sudden hug.

"Whoa Poppy, what happened?" Branch seemed worried for her.

"It was awful," Poppy pulled away with tears in her eyes," You were gray... our friends were ….gray… the town was gray...and then there was this bell… the bell tower… falling… do we even have a bell tower, I didn't know we did?"

Poppy stuttered upon her words. As she kept talking, Branch pulled her back into her pod and sat her down on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Poppy felt him feeling her forehead again.

"I think you need to rest. You're clearly stressed out," Branch tried to lay her down on her bed but Poppy didn't want to.

"No… I'm fine, honest," Poppy stood back up," Just a little shaken up."

"You've been working way to hard. It's starting to get to you," Branch sat her down again," Stress isn't healthy you know."

"I know," Poppy sighed as she laid back down on her bed," Maybe I can just sleep in today."

"Good, just leave the morning work to me and I promise I can take care of things," Branch picked up the schedule on her dresser.

"Ok…" Poppy cuddled back into her covers. But before she can go back to sleep, she shot back up," Promise!? To take care of things?!"

"Yea, I…"

"No no no no no…" Poppy ran up to him and took away the schedule. That dream was too real and terrifying to let this happen," I can take care of things my self thank you. You just go and see if you can help with the dance."

"You sure Poppy?" Branch wasn't 100% sure about about leaving Poppy with so much work.

"Positive," Poppy led Branch out of her pod and made their way down the tree," Today's work isn't that much. I just need to go to Suki's place to discuss the music for the dance."

"If you're sure about this, I guess I can go check it out."

"Good, The dance is at King Gristles castle. See you later Branch," Poppy gave him another tight hug. Branch slowly hugged her back. He was very aware of how scared and alarmed she was. Her hugs right now were tight and protective, like she would never see Branch ever again in her life.

 _ **At King Gristles castle**_

"And I thought if maybe you girls can decorate the windows with something pretty, like streamers or something," Bridget was talking with the twins.

"Sure, we can add something like hearts or swirls," Chenille thought out loud," What do you think Satin?... Satin?"

Chenille turned to her sister. The pink twin was making googly eyes on a piece of paper she was drawing and writing in. Chenille sighed in annoyance. She didn't even dare look at what she was writing for she can safely assume it was a live letter or shipping names for herself and Rudy.

"Well then, I guess I should leave you two to it then," Bridget left the twins to talk things out. Chenille took the notebook away from Satin and pulled her out the door.

"Chenille!" Satin tugged back and took her notebook back," What's wrong with you?!"

"Not with me, you!" Chenille swiped her notebook back and flipped to the page she was on," I'm getting sick and tired of you always ignoring me. Spending your day doodling lovey dovey things!"

"I wasn't doodling lovey dovey things," Satin crossed her arms and pressed a offended expression on her face.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Chenille clearly didn't believe her. She finally found the page she was on. To her surprise, it wasn't full of hearts or doodle of her name and Rudy's. Instead it was a page full of unique dress designs.

"I figured Suki could use help on her date tonight so I was decided to design a few dresses that would match her," Satin took the notebook back. She put it away in her hair," My mind isn't on Rudy 24 / 7 you know."

"Sorry," Chenille looked away in shame," I didn't know."

"Oh Chenille," Satin gave her sister a hug," I know you're jealous of Rudy, but you're my sister. No one can replace that."

Chenille could only give a small smile. While it was true that no one can ever replace her, that didn't guarantee that she would listen to her often. Still, jealously is like a snake. It swallows you whole and traps you inside it. And once you're in, it's more than difficult to get out.

"Come on," Satin broke the hug," We have someone who needs our help."

"Suki would never let us interfer," Chenille told her.

"Who says?"

 _ **At Suki's pod**_

"I won't let you interfere," Suki closed her pod and went back to work on her music with Poppy.

"Oh come on," Satin opened the pod again and entered with Chenille," at least let us make you a new outfit for tonight's date."

"Date?" Poppy repeated.

"How did you girls figure out about my date tonight?" Suki asked suspiciously. A thought then came to her," You girls didn't convince Cooper to ask me did you?"

"Cooper?" Poppy repeated again in surprise.

"Of course not sweetie," Satin laughed," we just have ower ways."

"and we want to help," Chenille took out Satin's notebook and flipped to the page with the designs.

"Sorry girls but I can handle myself," Suki tried to convince them.

"Oh yea, What are you planning on wearing tonight?" Chenille asked her. Suki gestured to the cloths she had on already.

"WRONG!" The twins suddenly shouted at her making her jump a bit. The girls then grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of her pod.

"Will someone fill me in on what's happening?!" Poppy followed the girls.

 _ **Back at the castle**_

" Cooper asked her out and now they have a date tonight," Guy Diamond explained what happened to Branch.

"So that's why you're a nervous wreck right now," Branch turned to Cooper who was painting the room.

"Nervous? Nah, I'm not nervous," Cooper tried to act normal.

"Dude, you're painting the curtains," Guy Diamond laughed. Cooper looked at what he was talking about. With a face of horror, he let his brush fall out of his mouth when he saw that he was right.

"that ain't coming off easy," Biggie comment.

"Ok so I'm a bit nervous, but can you blame me?" Cooper dropped his work and sat with the group.

"It's nothing to stress about Cooper," Branch started, " Don't add pressure on yourself to be perfect and be respectful."

"Is that what you tell yourself when you're with Poppy?" Cooper asked. Branch stayed frozen. He thought about how the queen made him feel. How she was the best thing to ever happen to him. There are times when pinches himself just to make sure he isn't dreaming. When he was around her it felt like his tongue was tied in knots and his stomach was like a zoo of butterflies. There were times when he said stupid things and acted silly unintentionally.

"Yes and I can sympathize with you," Branch answered him.

"What do you mean you can sympathize with me?"

"I'm feeling the same way as you,"

( sing, **bold for actions** )

 _ **Branch**_

"It's a feeling,

You can't explain,"

 **Back at the twins pod, Poppy was having the same conversation with Suki.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"It's a feeling,

Enchants the brain,"

 **Poppy placed a flower against her ear while the twins measured her for a new dress.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Wild ride,

Goes up and down,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Wild ride,

Spins you around,"

 **The twins spun Suki around ao they can wrap some fabric around her.**

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Sparks fly,

Lights you up,

No o, putting it out,"

 **Without knowing it, the two groups sang together.**

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh,  
What's it like? What's it like?"

 _ **Cooper**_

"What's the first thing to do?"

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"What's it like? What's it like?"

 _ **Suki**_

"To be like you two,"

 **Suki tried ask while the twins threw orange fabric over her head.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Always listen,

Always to her,"

 **Branch answered Cooper.**

 _ **Poppy**_

" Only he matters,

The world is a blur,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Heart is thumping,

Can't stop this beat,"

 **Branch held onto his heart and thought about how Poppy made him feel.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Head spinning,

Take a seat,"

 **Poppy sat Suki down so the twins can figure out what to do to her hair.**

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Sparks fly,

The flame has begun,

And no, putting it out,"

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"Uh well-a well-a well-a huh,  
How's it feel? How's it feel?"

 _ **Suki**_

"How do you feel?"

 **Suki was getting a bit nervous now.**

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

How's it feel? How's it feel?"

 _ **Cooper**_

"How does love appeal?"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Where there's life,

There is love,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Love is fair,

Just need a shove,"

 **Poppy pushed Suki into a changing room to try on a few designs.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Love can heal,

Love is wise,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Love can change,

Love is nice,"

 **When Suki came out of the changing room with the orange dress, the girls pushed her back in because it matched too much with her hair.**

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Sparks fly,

May sting a bit,

but no putting it out,"

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"Whoa whoa whoa!

" Where to look? Where to look?"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Where do you see love?"

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"Where to look? Where to look?"

 _ **Suki**_

"I need more than a shove,"

 **Suki sat down on a chair with a yellow dress.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Love does care,

Love does share,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Love is taken,

Love is given,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Don't struggle,

Express yourself,"

 **The twins tried to decorate Suki's hair with flowers but she was fighting them off with whatever she can get her hands on.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Love is gained,

Respect oneself,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Woah!"

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Sparks fly,

boy and girl meet,

uh-oh can't be put out!"

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"Woo, woo, woo,

" How you know? How you know?"

 _ **Suki**_

"How do you know it's true?"

 **After the twins surrendered, Suki relaxed and talked to Poppy.**

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"How you know? How you know?"

 _ **Cooper**_

"This is all too new!"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Love can see,

What our eyes can't,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Like the wind,

You only feel,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Ower love, knows no lies,"

 _ **Branch**_

"The heart does not denie **,"**

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"The spark,

fills the heart,  
Feels good,

When those sparks fly,"

 _ **Everyone**_

" What's it like? What's it like? What's it like?"

( end. Boy this one was a pain. )

"Oooo! I found more flowers for the belt!" Chenille cheered as she waved the flowers in her hands.

"Uh… no," Suki denied the flowers," This took all day and my date is an hour away. I'll just go back home and finish the music. Thanks by the way!"

"Your welcome!" The twins waved good bye.

 _ **At king Gristles castle**_

The room was now empty with no trolls besides one silver one. He was sitting at a table and thought about what he was going to do.

"Everything ok?" Biggie came into the room and asked him.

"No," Guy Diamond answered with no regret," I'm really getting screwed right now."

"Language," Biggie covered Mr Dinkles non existing ears.

"Sorry," Guy Diamond sighed," It's just that if Cooper gets that kiss then I'll have to his deliveries all spring."

"Well that was the bet right?" Biggie took a seat next to him.

"Yea but… don't tell anyone but I lost the bet with Chenille and now I have to help her with work for the whole spring,"

"That's gonna be a hand full," Biggie comment.

"Yea, plus my farm work is on spring as well. How am I supposed to do three jobs at once?" Guy Diamond nearly lost it again. He let his head fall onto the table.

"Why not tell Chenille you can't do the work this spring?" Biggie suggested.

"Biggie, that idea is so crazy that it might work…" Guy Diamond slowly lifted his head back up," I need to go!"

Guy Diamond ran out leaving Biggie by himself.

 _ **At the twins pod**_

After helping Suki with her look, the twins started on their work

"I need those winter dresses now!" A bergen lady shouted at the trolls from beneath the troll tree.

"Just a few more hours, we promise," Chenille called out to her.

"Chenille this is awful," Satin tried to hurry on her designs," I have a date with Rudy tonight and I'm stuck here."

"You'll just have to cancel, we need to get these done today," Chenille rushed on the sewing.

"I can't, we've never missed a date," Satin panicked. Chenille rolled her eyes again. If this kept up, her eyes will fall out from rolling so much.

"Chenille?!" A auto tune voice called out. Guy Diamond pulled down the petal and entered," I need to talk to you about that bet."

"Guy Diamond!" Chenille tackled him into a hug," Thank goodness you came!"

"Uh… something wrong?" Guy Diamond felt a light blush form across his cheek. After one more squeeze Chenille pulled him to the table with the dresses.

"We need to finish these designs but it's too much for two trolls. We can definitely use your help right now."

"Right… but Chenille I really need to talk to you about…"

His sentence was stopped by a shake. The shaking was strong enough to knock them off their feet. Guy Diamond leaned on the desk and held onto the blue twin so she wouldn't fall and get hurt.

"Hurry!" the bergen lady started throwing rocks at the twins pod. Satin picked herself up and walked to the window.

"In a hour!" Satin popped her head out of the window and yelled at the bergen lady.

"Sheesh, What's her problem?" Guy Diamond helped Chenille stand up straight.

"She's wants her troll dresses for her store now," Chenille explained.

"Can't she wait?"

"Believe me, we've dealt with worse,"

"Yea, during the spring," Satin started sewing again.

"Don't even remind me about that," Chenille placed the dresses on some mannequins," You were filled with so much stress that you fainted and left me with the angry mob of trolls."

"How bad is spring?" Guy Diamond was feeling some guilt build up.

"The trolls teared down our pod. It took us the months to grow a new one," Chenille answered.

"Ooo, that bad huh?" Guy Diamond could only imagine the horror.

"Yep, that's why I'm glad you're helping us this spring,"Chenille pulled him into another hug making him freeze up again," Thanks for agreeing in helping me, I really need you."

If the story about their past springs wasn't enough, those last words sure was. This girl desperately needed him. _Him,_ out of all the trolls in the village, he was the one who she needed.

"Sure…." Guy Diamond let out a nervous and awkward laugh. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer,"... Your welcome."

 _ **At Biggies pod**_

"You didn't do it!" Biggie was surprised.

"I couldn't," Guy Diamond let his face slam onto the table," She needed me! _Me!_ She needed me to help her."

"You know what this means right?" Biggie hinted.

"What?" Guy Diamond mumbled with his face still on the table.

"Either you man up and take on all three jobs or you stop the bet with Cooper," Biggie revealed.

"stop Cooper?" Guy Diamond lifted his head up and looked at him. Biggie nodded yes," Hmmm…. Of course! Stop Cooper!"

"Yep, that's what I said," Biggie smiled.

"He'll understand!"

"He sure would,"

"I mean he's too kind!"

"Very kind,"

"He'll easily forgive me!"

"He sure will,"

"So it's settled!"

"Really?"

"Yea, all I have to do is stop Cooper from getting that kiss!"

"Yea!... Wait what?!" Biggie was stunned by what he just said.

"That way he won't hate me and he'll still be happy with Suki! And I won't have to commit myself to slavery! Perfect!" Guy Diamond was proud of his plan.

"Guy Diamond, I didn't mean that!"

"I know but I can't just call off the bet. It's absurd!"

"But… what will Cooper say if he finds out?" Biggie wasn't liking this at all.

"He'll never know," Guy Diamond was forming a plan. A full proof and genius plan.

 _ **At the rainbow restaurant**_

At a table, Guy Diamond was dressed up as a fancy waiter with a curly brown mustache. His outfit included a black bow tie and fancy white gloves. The table he was severing so happened to be Suki's and Coopers table. The two kept a blank face on the bizarre sight.

"Hello…." Guy Diamond tried to break the awkward silence,"... I am your waiter,Mr…. Mr…. Man Diamond!"

Guy Diamond couldn't come up with anything better.

"Uh huh…" Suki was terribly confused by this," Guy Diamond, what's this all about?"

Guy Diamonds bright smile melted away faster than a snowman in the desert.

"What gave it away? I had the fancy gloves, a mustache and everything."

"This is a laid back restaurant, not a fancy restaurant," Cooper pointed out on how overly dressed he was compared to all the trolls in T- Shirts and sneakers.

"How did I miss that?!" Guy Diamond couldn't understand how he failed to see that.

"Did you get in trouble again?" Suki asked.

"What? Nooo…." Guy Diamond chuckled,"... Ok maybe." he referred to the bets.

"Well since you're here, can we order?" Cooper asked.

"Sure, shoot away," Guy Diamond took out his pen and notepad. Inside the kitchen, Biggie was trying his best to cook all the meals.

"One order of cheese sandwich and fries and a q…. Qsa... That food that has cheese between two tortillas," Guy Diamond handed the order to Biggie.

"How's your scheme going?" Biggie asked as he took the order.

"Terrible, they found out it was me, can you believe that?!"

"It wouldn't fool me either," Biggie laughed.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles called out to them. He was near the window with a tiny chefs hat on. Guy Diamond looked out the window he was at. There near the lake were his two friends having a good time. They were talking about something but it was out of his ears reach. Whatever it was, it sure made Suki laugh.

"Just my luck, girls love a sense of humor," Guy Diamond mumbled to himself," I can't let him win this."

"Guy Diamond, this isn't like you," Biggie talked to him," why can't you let Cooper have a relaxing evening with Suki. If he gets the kiss before the dance then good for him right?"

"Kiss?! The dance is a week and a half away! He'll be getting more than a kiss if you ask me!" Guy Diamond was just being paranoid now.

" Oh Guy Diamond," Biggie sighed in disappointment. Guy Diamond still had his face pressed against the window, watching his friends every move.

"Biggie is right you know?" A familiar auto tune voice told him.

"Huh?" Guy Diamond looked behind him but no one was there. He turned back to the window and that's when he noticed something white from the corner of his eye. On his left shoulder was a mini version of him in a angel costume," Ah! What the heck are you!?"

"What? More like who," The tiny angle explained in the most angelic voice he's ever heard," I am your good conscience. Here to make your life at peace."

"Peace!?" A mini version of him as the devil showed up on his other shoulder," Ha! Honey in this world there is no such thing."

"And you are?" Guy Diamond was starting get scared from seeing these tiny figures.

"Your guide to the life of a party," The devil winked at him.

"Oh get off his shoulder will you?" Angle obviously didn't want him here.

"You get off his shoulder!" The devil told him.

"No you!"

"You!"

"Ok ok, Can you guys like let me focus here?" Guy Diamond didn't want to deal with this.

"Listen up boy!" The angle hit his cheek with his harp," You're going to leave your friends alone, alright?"

"Pff, don't listen to him," The devil turned his cheek to look at him," He's just trying to ruin you. Look at them!"

Guy Diamond looked back out the window to see them skipping rocks across the lake.

"Awe, they're having a nice time," Angle cooed," Do you really want to ruin that, wasn't the whole point of the bet was to make Cooper happy?"

"Yea… yea it was," Guy Diamond remembered why he made it in the first place.

"Ha! Happy shappy! What about you? If this keeps up then they'll be at each other's faces in no time and you'll be slaving away all spring!" the Devil told him," and you don't want that! Do you?"

"No, but… He's right," Guy Diamond pointed at the angle," I only made this bet so he can be happy."

"You're really going to listen to a guy in a white dress and a donut over his head," Devil tried to offend Angle.

"It's a halo!" The angel gasped," A circle of light to represent my holiness."

"Uh huh, right," The devil got the halo with his big fork and pulled it to him. He made a cup of hot coffee appear on his hands and dipped it before taking a bite out of the halo.

"Why I never!" the angle threw his harp down and made his way to the shoulder the devil was on," That was 100% gold Mr!"

"Sure hope you got insurance," The devil smiled with his new gold teeth. Like a frisbee, he threw the half eaten halo back on his head.

"Hey, can you two go away for a while? I need time to think," Guy Diamond asked.

"Yea yea whatever, just let me teach this guy a lesson first," The angle pulled up his sleeves ready for a fight.

"Oh you want a show down do ya," The devil prepared his pitch fork.

"I'm more than a pretty face you know," The angle made a spear appear and started doing fighting moves with it in attempts to frighten the devil.

"Bring it!" the devil made the first move. The two let out their best battle cries as they battled on Guy Diamonds right shoulder.

"How is this suppose to help me decide on what to do?" Guy Diamond watched his consciences fight.

"Just do what you have to do!" The devil pined the angle down," Don't let him get that kiss!"

"Don't get caught in a web of lies!?" The angle rolled over so he was the one pinning the devil down.

"Lies? What lies?" The devil pushed him off and wrapped his hand around the angles mouth," You're only trying to win a bet. There's nothing wrong with that."

The angle bit down on his hand setting his voice free.

"If you do this then you're cheating. You're lying right now. You're not really a waiter, and you dragged poor Biggie into this,"

"There are times you have to look out for yourself," The devil dragged the Angle to the edge of the shoulder," Remember, Do whatever it takes. Look out for yourself!"

With those last words, the devil jumped off the shoulder with the angle in his arms. Guy Diamond watched as they fell to the ground and disappeared into dust.

"Dramatic," Guy Diamond comment. He looked back out the window to see how the couple was doing. The two seemed to be relaxing on the grass as they looked at the shimmering lake ahead. If this wasn't enough to make him nervous, the two seemed to be scooting closer to each other. Just enough for Suki to lean on Cooper's shoulder.

"Biggie are the orders ready!?" Guy Diamond panicked.

"If you mean for Cooper and Suki, then no," Biggie was almost done with the order. He was flipping the quesadilla.

"That'll have to do!" Guy Diamond took it off the grill and placed it on the plate with the rest of the order. He ran out of the kitchen knocking over multiple things like pans and cleaning supplies. One cleaning supply so happened to be a feather duster that landed on the grill.

"Oh no," Biggie watched as the duster started to burn.

Outside, Guy Diamond ran to where his friends were at. The two were dangerously close for his opinion. He had to do something fast. As he thought about what to say, his feet tripped against some rocks. The food slammed against the table as did his head. The two trolls looked back behind them to see their glitter friend in pain.

"Guy Diamond," Cooper was the first to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Suki helped him up as well.

"O… order up… hehe," Guy Diamond was swaying back and forth.

"You took a nasty fall," Cooper said as he and Suki sat him down on a chair.

" I'm fine…. Really Suki," Guy Diamond wasn't aware he was talking to Cooper.

"I think you need to go home," Suki placed some ice inside a napkin and placed it over his head.

"Thanks but…. I have to stay… can't commit myself to slavery," Guy Diamond tried to talk. His brain was coming back to focus.

"Slavery?" Cooper was confused. Soon enough, a fire alarm started inside the kitchen.

"Oh shoot!" Guy Diamond clumsily got up and tumbled his way back inside the kitchen.

Guy Diamond came running into the kitchen to see Biggie trying to blow the fire away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Putting it out," Biggie said. Guy Diamond picked up a broom and started hitting the fire in hopes to put it out. Of course it didn't take long until the broom caught on fire.

"I don't think that worked," Biggie told him.

"No kidding!" Guy Diamond swung the flaming broom around trying to put it out. The flames flew around the kitchen and caught nearly half the kitchen on fire. As the other workers tried to put out the fire, Guy Diamond ran around trying to find something to put the fire out. Just ahead of him was the sink. He raced across the room and was about to dip the broom in it.

"Whoa whoa, you crazy, you'll burn all the dishes," A troll stopped him.

"Don't you see the flaming broom in front of you?!" Guy Diamond pushed the broom at him. The troll moved it back and said.

" check the supply closet!"

Guy Diamond grunted in frustration as he ran to the supply closet. He ran around the small room until he came to a bucket of water. He dipped the broom into it. As he watched the steam fade away, sparks of burning straw floated by his face. His eyes followed the spark flying down to a string. He looked at what the string was attached to. Just his luck, the string belong to a pile of firework.

"I'm really getting screwed in this story aren't I?" Guy Diamond told to nobody particular. As Biggie put out the last of the fire, Guy Diamonds scream filled the room. The fireworks came barging out the door with Guy Diamond tangled in the ropes.

"HELP!" Guy Diamond dragged whatever he can grab. The fireworks flew out the window but Guy Diamond wasn't giving up. He held onto the edge of the window trying not to be dragged away.

"Guy Diamond!" Biggie grabbed onto his hands and tried to pull him back in. The fireworks on the other hand pulled him back out," I got you, don't worry."

Biggie pulled him back in but the fireworks pulled him out.

"They got me more!" Guy Diamond referred to the fireworks. Biggie gave one last big pull. Only this time the force made him fall back. Biggie shook off the pain and looked at his hands. Guy Diamonds fancy gloves was all he had.

"Uh oh," Biggie ran out the door with Mr Dinkles in hand. Outside, Guy Diamond was being dragged across rose bushes and tables. The fireworks dragged the poor unfortunate troll underneath the table Suki and Cooper were eating at. Guy Diamond held onto the white cloth that covered the table. The cloth was swiped away so fast that it didn't cause a single thing to fall out of place.

"Guy Diamond?" The two watched as their friend was dragged above the lake.

"This is going to hurt!" Guy Diamond watched as he was pulled up into the air. Down below, Suki and Cooper watched the fireworks explode into hundreds of colors while listening to faint screaming.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Cooper asked her. Guy Diamonds burning fancy clothes started falling into the lake. His burnt bow tie landed beside their feet.

"I have no idea," Suki comment as they looked at the burning tie.

"Guy Diamond!" Biggie ran behind them and stopped next to them. He joined the couple on watching their poor friend explode with the balls of fire. Up on a tree, Guy Diamonds consciences watched their master burn.

"I told him to leave them alone," The angel shook his head.

"At least we got a show," The devil laid on a chair and watched the show with sunglasses. Beside him was a table with his coffee," Wants some?" he offered his coffee.

The Angel sighed in defeat. He took off his half halo, dipped it in the coffee and took a bite.

"Hmp, not bad," The angle comment.

 **I've been wanting to do the good and bad conscience for months now. It's based on a skit my friends and I did in drama class. I was the good conscience. Well, see you all soon. I wrote the song to the rhythm of " Summer Nights " from Grease.**


	9. Reflection and Web of lies

**Hey hey everyone. Back again. I feel weird posting this when Valentines was a few months ago but my plan now is to finish this before Christmas so I can work on a Christmas special. Then on a possible New Years special. I have no intentions of making a Halloween special mainly because I don't celebrate that. Not in my religion. As for Thanksgiving, while we do celebrate, we don't seem to make a big deal out it like Christmas or New Years. So sorry but no Halloween or Thanksgiving special. But hey, from what's happening in this chapter, It might as well be a Halloween special.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - haha, So that's what the song it called. I was imagining the same song playing when he exploded too. I wanted to put in a authors note but didn't know the name. Thanks. And Guy Diamond never did anything to me…. In real life. I did have a dream about him. Don't remember what but I woke up** _ **mad**_ **at Guy Diamond. But it's still fun to cause pain to a character.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Thank you. And the moment you mentioned Smidge I started smacking myself. I can't believe I forgot her. She was suppose to show up in the dream sequence crying and insecure. Then at the end of the chapter. Oh well. I added the scene she had last chapter into this one. Thanks for reminding me. And yes. That dream sequence pretty much told half the story. And thanks for liking the song. I feel like I'm the only one in this fandom that is writing there own song. Which feels very strange. I find it fun and challenging so I'm not changing anytime soon.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - yep, Karma can be mean sometimes. Especially in this chapter. And yes I do ship Guy Diamond and Chenille. I shipped them before the film was even released. I just had a feeling that he would match with one of the twins but didn't know wich one. So I may or may have not done eenie meenie miney moe….. Hehe**

 **On with the story!**

Weeks have past and the dance was in 5 days. Everything was perfect. The ball room in King Gristles castle was fully decorated in hearts flowers of many colors. Mainly red. At a water fountain, Smidge sadly placed 13 red roses next to it. She sighed in sadness and placed her hands on her cheeks and rested them on the troll sized fountain. She looked down at the crystal clear water that showed her reflection.

"I am kinda pretty. Blue eyes, long hair… but my voice…." Smidge twirled her finger in the water,"... It's too ugly."

Smidge played with the water and stared down at her reflection. It's strange really. One day she was in love with herself and the next it just went away. She didn't like what she saw anymore. Not at all. Her eyes followed the ripples to where she spotted the vase of roses in the water.

"How did that happen?" Smidge wondered. She stood up and hopped into the water. The liquid reached up to her knees and barely touched the bottom of her dress. She walked up to the vase and picked it up. She counted the roses and found only 12," Where's the other one?"

She looked around. Her eyes landed on where the water was falling. Behind it was the 13 rose. Smidge made her way to it. Not wanting to get even more wet, she put her arm through the water and tried to reach for it but it was out of reach. She grunted in frustration before she walked through the water drenching herself in the progress. She kneeled down and dipped her small hand into the water. She picked up the last rose but the moment the rose left the water, she noticed it had a pallid look to it. The bright red dimmed down to a grayish color. The rose curled it's pedal as if it was trying to hold in the last drops of water. With every second the rose would start to dry out. For what seemed like minutes to the young troll, the rose finally wilted completely. Smidge couldn't believe her eyes. This rose just died in her hands. Still feeling shocked, Smidge let the rose slip off her hand and fall into the water again. She tried to process what just happened but her head couldn't take it in. She held her head trying not to faint or feel dizzy. She whirled around and came face to face with a dark reflection on the water. A smoke like figure with orange eyes. She let out a loud scream and fell back into the water. Her entire body was consumed in water. She kicked and punched everywhere trying to get back up.

"Smidge!" someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Smidge sat up and took in deep breaths. She held her chest trying to relax her heart. She looked up at her rescuer," Are you ok?"

Poppy asked as she pulled Smidge up to her feet. She too was now drenched in water.

"Y…. Yea…" Smidge choked out. Her heart was thumping louder than her heavy breathy. She looked down at the floor of the fountain to see that the vase broke and scattered the roses everywhere.

"We'll have to pick all this up," Poppy comment as she started picking up the flowers. Smidge gave a small nod and helped. She picked up the roses including the one that just died. She threw that one away and walked away with Poppy. Behind them, a inky black shadow slowly slipped down the falling water.

 _ **With the twins and Suki**_

The girls were decorating the curtains as Suki worked with her music on her Woofer Bug.

"It's almost been two weeks since you and Cooper started dating," Chenille brought up a topic with Suki," Has things been going well?"

"I like to say yes," Suki answered without taking her eyes off her music sheet.

"Like to say yes?" Satin picked up on her words.

"Well we have been on many dates so far but…." Suki's voice trailed off as she placed her orange pen on her chin.

"But?" Chenille urged her to move on.

"... They all end the same…" Suki finished.

"And that's a bad thing or a good thing?" Satin asked as she and Chenille jumped off the curtains and stood next to the D.J.

"I'm not sure. It kinda feels… strange," Suki tried to explain," Every date we had so far was great. We have a lot of fun and it feels nice to have him with me but it's like there's something odd going on."

"Odd like what?" the twins asked. Before Suki can answer, a screaming came from above. Out of confusion the girls looked up. A flash of sparkles fell straight to the ground like a rock.

"Guy Diamond?" The three girls looked down at him.

"I'm alright!" He got up on his feet and wobbled around.

"Sorry Guy Diamond!" Biggie called out from above. They were hiding on the edge of the window behind the curtains.

"What were you doing?" Suki asked him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Chenille assumed.

"What?... No way haha," Guy Diamond nervously laughed. He looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Something wrong?" Suki took notice of his strange behaviour.

"Yes… NO!" Guy Diamond made a double take," Nothing is wrong! Everything is… as bright and colorful as ever hehe."

Guy Diamond gave the fakest smile the girls ever did see. They stayed looking at him as if he just grew a third eye. Guy Diamond kept his smile on and swung back and forth. There was nothing but awkward silence between them.

"... Well…. Wish I can talk but I have to hurry. Come on Biggie!" Guy Diamond ran off. Biggie fell off the ledge and landed on his belly. He got up and dusted himself.

"Have a nice day," Biggie smiled at the girls before leaving. When he thought he was out of sight, Guy Diamond stopped running.

"That was close. Too close," Guy Diamond whispered to himself.

"We've been at this for weeks now. I don't know how much I can take it anymore. It's too hard keeping secrets," Biggie complained.

"I know but only for 5 more days and we're home free!" Guy Diamond jumped in excitement.

"We? I'm not the one who got himself into so much trouble that I have to ruin my friend's love life," Biggie didn't like being a part of this.

"Come on, it hasn't been _that_ bad," Guy Diamond said. Biggie crossed his arms and gave him a disapproving look.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

In the forest, both Cooper and Suki were having a peaceful walk. The two seemed to be having a nice time. Laughing, playing and talking.

"So I puffed my chest out, looked straight at the black crowes and said… you brothers ain't getting these cranberry muffins!... And i ran away," Cooper was telling a joke.

"How do you come up with these jokes?" Suki laughed.

"Ah you know, just speaking what comes to mind," Cooper giggled. The two paused next to a meadow full of orange and red flowers. Suki looked up at the clear sky above and sighed.

"The stars are really out tonight aren't they?" she sat down on the grass.

"yea, they are," Cooper causally agreed as he sat beside his date. Unknown to them, two trolls were spying on them from a tree branch above.

"Why are we here?" Biggie asked Guy Diamond trying to get comfortable.

"Shh," Guy Diamond shushed him," I need to make sure he doesn't win."

"Just accept it," Biggie tried to give him fair citizen," You lost. Why can't you just tell them the truth?"

"Biggie, there are many things you still don't understand," Guy Diamond shook his head. He kept his ears open and his eyes glued on the date.

"What don't I understand?" Biggie nearly yelled.

" Shh," Guy Diamond placed his finger in his lips and leaned closer to hear the couple's voices. They started to talk again after gazing at the stars.

"So Cooper, why did you ask me out?" Suki was the first to speak.

"Pardon?" Cooper felt himself tense up a bit.

"We've been friends since kids and true we were very close, I never thought we be going on dates together," Suki explained.

"Well… it's like this," Cooper tried to gather his thoughts,"Like you said, we've been friends since kids and yes we were very close. So close that I eventually felt like I could trust you with about anything. Even if it was something personal and important... I grew up knowing you, grew up trusting you and… it just felt right to me."

Cooper blushed and ducked his head down covering his face with his hat. Suki gave a sweet smile and scooted even closer towards him.

"That's really sweet of you to think,"

"Awe," Biggie and Guy Diamond cooed. They were enjoying the sight of them enjoying eachothers company.

"Now hand me the berries," Guy Diamond signalled to Biggie. The blue troll took out a bag of berries from his hair and handed them to him.

"Careful Guy Diamond, cranberry juice stains can be very hard to clean,"Biggie comment.

"Yea yea," Guy Diamond just ignored him and got out a sling shot. He aimed some berries at the couple and waited for the right moment. He watched the pair scoot closer and closer until it was too close for his opinion. He let go of of the berries only for them bounce off of a incoming squirrel,"Duck!"

Guy Diamond and Biggie ducked down so they weren't hit by the berries. The berries bounced in all directions hitting every acorn there was. Eventually all the berries came back and hit Guy Diamond at once. All the force knocked him off his feet and off the branch. He fell screaming into a bush nearby.

"What was that!?" Suki wondered when she heard a scream.

"I don't know," Cooper shrugged. In no time, the acorns the berries hit started falling and hitting them. The falling acorns sent the couple running to another place.

"All part of my plan," Guy Diamond wobbally got up only to be pushed back down by another acorn.

 _ **Flashback 2**_

Guy Diamond and Biggie were up in a tree looking down at Suki and Cooper. They were on another date and this time it was a simple picnic at the park. Cooper was laying down resting while Suki sat up eating.

"What's the plan this time?" Biggie asked him.

"First things first, no squirrels or acorns?" He looked around making sure he was safe.

"Nope," Biggie responded.

"Good," Guy diamond looked back down at them. Again, the two were getting way too close for his taste. He got out a bag of berries but it was swiped away from him.

"Oh no you don't," Biggie warned him," He's not even close to getting that kiss and you already want to ruin the date."

"Biggie please! I beg you!" Guy Diamond tried to get the bag back but it was no use. Biggie was too tall. Guy Diamond eventually groaned in frustration and gave up. He forced himself to look back down. The two were looking up at the sky while eating and feeding each other apples and honey.

"I… Can't… handle this!" Guy Diamond nearly yelled. The two were practically cuddling and every second made him even more nervous.

"Calm down Guy Diamond," Biggie tried to assure him," It's only…"

Before he can finish, Guy Diamond tackled Biggie on the branch.

"Give me the bag!" Guy Diamond tried to take it. Biggie held it away as far as possible from him.

"No… You… won't…" They were so busy arguing that they didn't see Cooper and Suki were asked to leave.

"Excuse me, I need you both to leave. We're cutting down some trees here," A green troll asked them.

"Sure, no problem," Cooper got up along with Suki. They packed their things and walked away. Still in the tree, Guy Diamond and Biggie were practically strangling each other.

"Quit… it!" Guy Diamond was punching the air as Biggie pushed him away by the face. A shake on the tree then caught them off guard. They froze in their positions from shock.

"TIMBER!" a troll shouted.

"What! No no no no no no…" They struggled to get down but too late. They were forced to go down and get crushed by the tree.

 _ **Flashback 3**_

At a movie theater, Guy Diamond was inside the room where they place the film.

"Just a little more…" Guy Diamond was on Biggie's shoulders trying to turn on the fire alarm with a match.

"I think this is a bad idea," Biggie told him. Not like that'll help. Guy Diamond wasn't listening to him. Biggie was starting to get tired and wobble around.

"Careful Biggie!" Guy Diamond warned him. The lit match then touched his hand causing him to shout and let go of it ,"OW… No no no!"

Guy Diamond tried to catch the match. Too late. After bouncing around his hands, the match fell onto the films setting everything on fire.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Guy Diamond panicked. He and Biggie started running around the small room trying to put it out.

"Go out go out!" Biggie tried to fan the the flames out. The air only pushed the fire forward and to the sides making it spread even more.

"Every man for himself!" Guy Diamond grabbed the door handle and pulled onto it only for it to pop off. He looked down at it in shock before screaming," Oh come on! That only happens in cartoons! HELP!"

Guy Diamond and Biggie pressed themselves against the window and looked down at the audience.

"HELP US!" The poor trolls screamed. Down on the audience, no one, not even Cooper or Suki heard them screaming for help. The window muffled all their screams, crashing sounds and even the explosion inside the room. It wasn't until the fire alarm and sprinklers turned on when everyone ran out.

Lucky for our two unfortunate trolls, the fire was put out with the sprinklers.

 _ **Flashback 4**_

At an apple farm, Cooper and Suki were picking apples.

"Got some more!" Suki came down from a ladder and was about to place the apples in the basket until a flash of silver ran by and knocked them out of her hands.

"GET THEM OFF!" Guy Diamond had somehow upset a beehive and was now being chased by a swarm of bees.

"Coming!" Biggie came by with a fly swatter squishing the apples in the progress.

 _ **Flashback 5**_

At a golf course, Suki hit the ball and made it fly to hole number 9.

"Aaaahhhhhh…." Guy Diamond drove backwards over the hole making the ball miss.

"Sorry! I thought R was for riot!" Biggie came running after him. The cart soon crashed into the lake.

 _ **Flashback 6**_

At a river, Suki and Cooper watched from dry land as Guy Diamond suffered to keep his raft afloat on the water. Biggie tried scooping the water with his hands and throwing the water back into the river.

"Is it strange to you that everywhere we go he's there?" Suki thought out loud.

 _ **Flashback 7**_

"Ok! Is there anything? ANYTHING! At all! In this place particularly that can cause any harm!?" Guy Diamond and Biggie were at the lake.

"Hmmm… nope," Biggie looked around.

"Good!" Guy Diamond grabbed a set of binoculars and was spied on something on the other side of the lake. Cooper and Suki had decided it was a nice time to go fishing.

"You know the plan?" Guy Diamond turned to Biggie.

"Uh…. Kinda," Biggie was struggling to put on a scuba mask. Guy Diamond rolled his eyes at his friend.

"When you see that their getting to close, tug onto one of their fishing lines.

"Oh… right right," Biggie slipped on his suit. Guy Diamond and Biggie were now inside the water and watching the two. The couple threw over their lines and waited. For a few minutes, Everything seemed like a normal date. Talking, eating, laughing. It was taking hours for anything to happen.

"Can we leave soon?" Biggie asked with major boredom while Guy Diamond still kept his eyes on the couple.

"Just a while longer," Guy Diamond answered.

"Nothing is happening!" Biggie nearly shouted.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles agreed. Guy Diamond didn't listen. He just kept his focus. He was very suspicious of how close the couples faces were getting. He was sure something was about to happen.

"Get in the water quick!" Guy Diamond dragged Biggie by the arm.

"Stay here," Biggie placed Mr Dinkles on a rock.

"Mew," he responded. The two went under the water and swam to where the the lines were. Guy Diamond peeked from under the water and looked at the couple. They seemed even closer to each other. Panicking, Guy Diamond quickly grabbed onto Suki's line and pulled it back with all his strength. The force pulled Suki straight into the water ruining what ever moment they had.

"You ok!?" Cooper helped her back up.

"Yea, but I think the fish got the best of me," Suki replied as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Come on, there should be a blanket in the basket," Cooper led her to where their picnic spot was. At the other side, Guy Diamond was cheering.

"Haha! Finally! I succeeded without a disaster happening!"

"Good for you… now can we leave?" Biggie asked him feeling guilty for ruining every date his friends were on.

"Huh, oh, yea, let's go," Guy Diamond said gleefully. He took off his goggles and was about to put them away, but something ahead caught his attention.

"Ok, now you hold it like this, and…. Throw!" Rudy was helping a girl fish.

"Thanks honey!" The girl giggled as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What in the…"

"Guy Diamond! You coming?!" Biggie interrupted Guy Diamonds thoughts.

"Y… Yea!" Guy Diamond said unsure. He took some steps towards Biggie but his head would turn back to Rudy. What was he doing?

 _ **Back to reality**_

"Ok… so we went through a lot of… unwanted surprises," Guy Diamond mostly referred to Rudy when he said that," but look at the bright side. In only a few days we could be done."

"This still feels like we're lying," Biggie comment.

"We're not lying… just… not saying anything… it's completely different."

With that Guy Diamond turned and left," Now if only I knew how to handle that lying Rudy."

He whispered to himself in a serious tone.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles spoke up.

"I hope your right," Biggie watched as his friend left. The glitter troll walked with his head facing down. He was clearly in deep thought about something.

"Hey Guy Diamond!" Poppy called him.

"Yes your highness!" Guy Diamond looked up

"Branch and I need more paint, can you get some more please?"

"Of course!" Guy Diamond said with a smile. He walked straight over to basement door and shut it behind him. As Poppy and Branch continued painting, one thought kept bothering Branch.

"Hey Poppy, why didn't you want me to take over your work for the day?"

"What work?" Poppy acted like she didn't know.

"A few days ago when you woke up screaming. You didn't want to take a break and let me take over for the day," Branch explained," Is it because I broke my promise about the play?"

"No… it's not that.." Poppy tried to hide. In reality, it was partly that. She didn't want to take a risk. Not after the dream she had. It seemed too real and she didn't want anything bad happening to anyone she loved. Even if it meant sacrificing her time," Just trust me. I can manage my time."

 _ **In the basement**_

Guy Diamond was searching around the dim dusty room.

"Paint, paint…" He repeated to himself. He looked around the basement but it was hard to see. The only source of light was from a small single window. The darkness didn't seem to bother our glitter friend. He already had a lot to think about," Lying…. I'm not lying. I'm only a guy trying to win a bet without ruining everything."

Guy Diamond talked to himself as he searched. He moved some boxes aside break a few spider webs.

"I mean…. Yea I'm keeping a secret but a harmless one…" He found the orange red paint he needed. He swiped away the spider webs that were on it and picked it up,"It's not like I'm caught in a web of lies."

He chuckled. He was about to make his way to the door but felt a little sticky on his wrist. He looked down at it and saw that some spider web was stuck on him. He tried to shake it off at first but the web seemed to have wrapped around his wrist even more.

"Get off," Guy Diamond put the paint aside and pulled it off with his other hand and tried to throw it aside. The web grabbed onto his hand and wouldn't let go," Get off!"

He aggressively shook his hand but when he took a closer look, he saw the web had somehow wrapped around his whole hand and past his wrist. Getting annoyed, he grabbed the web and pulled it off his wrist but it was much stronger than he thought. It stretched out and showed no sign of breaking.

"What's going on!" Guy Diamond was starting to feel nervous. He pulled even harder but it only stretched even more. What's worse is that he can feel the web tightening around his arm. He spun around and around, aggressively shaking and moving, trying to get the web off. With every second he would move even more aggressively, it wasn't until his feet hit against the paint making him fall back. He kept struggling but a small noise finally shut him. The web was now wrapped around his waist and crept up his chest and near his neck. The noise was a step. A soft, light step joined with a faint clicking sound. Like chains lightly brushing against each other. The glitter troll can feel his pulse racing out of control. He was sure that he was alone in here. He swiftly got up and looked at one side of the room. Nothing but sheer darkness. The web decorated his lower part of the hair and flowed over his eyes giving him a foggy sight. Even when there was nothing, he can still hear the steps getting closer and the clinking noises getting stronger. He jumped and spun around expecting to see something, still nothing. He gulped down and constantly looked around but still nothing in sight and the steps sounded like it was circling him. Guy Diamond shook his head as if trying to shake this out of his mind. He moved the webs out of his face only to be greeted by two glowing eyes.

He gave a loud gasp of surprise and horror. He nearly fell back but regained his balance quickly. The eyes belonged to a black smoke like figure. The figure did nothing besides stare straight at him with it's orange eyes. Feeling threatened by the unwanted guest, Guy Diamond was taking some steps away from it.

"I.. I… what… who…" Guy Diamond couldn't even talk. The figure in front then gave what seemed like a spine chilling smile. It seemed pleased by the webs surrounding him. Already terrified, Guy Diamond spun around and tried to make a run for it. He didn't even take two steps before crashing into a shelf og paint and knocking it over,"AAAHHH!"

He screamed when the shelf and paint fell on him.

"Guy Diamond!?" Poppy was the first to open the door. Behind her were all her friends who heard his screams. The light from the door illuminated the basement. Guy Diamond was struggling under all the buckets of paint and screaming.

"Are you ok?!" Poppy ran to him and helped him up. The glitter troll was hitting and punching everywhere.

"Where is it!?" Guy Diamond shouted.

"Where's what?" Branch asked seriously confused.

"That thing!" Guy Diamond ran around looking for what he saw.

"Thing?" Poppy repeated.

"That smoky… ghost thing! It was here. It covered me in…." Before Guy Diamond can finish his sentience, he looked at himself and saw that all the webs were gone"... Webs?"

"Guy Diamond, you feeling ok?" Branch asked him still very concerned of his behaviour.

"I… don't even know," Guy Diamond was confused. He was covered in webs and something was with him, he knew it," I gotta go sit down."

He comment before making his way upstairs.

"Strange," Branch thought out loud. He knew Guy Diamond was weird but this was beyond his level.

"Very strange," Poppy agreed. She kneeled down to pick up all the paint. When she picked up a open orange paint, she noticed a watch had fallen out of it. Curious, she lifted it in her hands and looked at it. It was the same yellow watch she threw out, only this time it was painted orange. She instantly recognized it and felt her heart sinking down. After taking a few deep breaths, she wiped the paint that covered the glass. 10:30.

"AAAAHHHH!" Poppy dropped the watch and zoomed up the stairs.

"Stranger," Branch didn't understand a single thing that was happening.

 **So as you can see, things are starting to pick up. Next chapter is when the adventure really gets wild. In fact, Poppy may be in trouble next chapter. So stay tune. Oh and I made a Ron Funches reference. The joke Cooper told is from a Ron Funches stand up comedy.**


	10. Tic toc trap and little black bird

**Hey! Guess what!? I have a small surprise at the end of this chapter so be sure to check it out. I know my usual schedule is to update "Life's Adventures" next and I wasn't planning on updating this so close to Halloween but I just had to type this chapter down because I was too excited not to write it.**

 **Reby Montana - thank you and ooooohhhh believe me… Guy Diamond is the last troll who needs help after this chapter.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Me too. Ron Funches is pretty funny. And that's an interesting thought about my stories. Thank you. I used to watch TMNT too by my cable is out now. Shame.**

 **TheSnackPack - you're gonna feel even more bad after this.**

 **TheLemonsAreComing - Thank thank thank you! You'll definitely like the ending to this chapter. And I honestly love the Wile E Coyote cartoons. I love slapstick comedy. It's my type of humor.**

 _ **On with the show**_

With only 3 days left for the dance, Poppy was running around the ballroom checking everything.

"Tables check, Chairs check, decorations check, food check… omf!" she rammed into someone and fell back. The collision caused her and the other troll to fall back and drop what they had.

"Oops, sorry about that my highness," Poppy looked up to see Rudy. He was gathering all the decorations he had dropped.

"That's alright. I should've been looking where I was running," Poppy picked herself up," Sorry that…"

"Gotta hurry," Rudy just walked past her. Poppy was some what surprised at how rushed he was. She shrugged it off and continued to walk. A few steps and she felt something hard below her foot. She looked down to see a small black box. Curious, she picked it and opened it. She gasped in utter surprise before shutting the box. She looked back to find Rudy but he was gone.

"Hey Poppy," Branch walked up to her," I have a question, after the catering gets here with the…. What's wrong?"

He saw her surprised expression.

"How long have Rudy and Satin been together?" She asked with her eyes still wide as golf balls.

" I don't know. 4 to 5 months," Branch shrugged," Why?"

Poppy didn't say a word. She instead handed the box to Branch so he can see. Branch opened it to see a diamond ring inside.

"This is a proposal ring," Branch stated the obvious. Poppy gave a simple nod with her same shocked expression," Are you telling me Rudy is going to propose to Satin?"

Poppy gave another nod. Before Branch can say more, Rudy came back into the picture.

"Ah, there it is," Rudy took the box from Branch," Thanks for finding it."

With that, Rudy left two very shocked trolls behind.

"A proposal? He's going he's purpose!" Poppy whispered in great excitement and lightly jumped up and down. Branch held her down by the shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, calm down, ok?" Poppy nodded yes really quickly. She had to bite her lower lip to keep all her excitement inside,"Good. I know this is exciting and all but keep this a secret ok?"

"Ok!" Poppy relaxed her body but her enthusiasm was still gleaming in her pink eyes," I won't say a word."

 _ **With the snack pack**_

"HE'S WHAT!?" Poppy had told the snack pack everything that happened.

"What did I just say?" Branch did a facepalm at her actions.

"I thought you meant to keep it a secret from Rudy that we found out," Poppy told him innocently.

"Proposal!?" Suki repeated.

"Rudy!?" Cooper was in shock.

"Rudy?" Chenille complained before feeling faint. She fell back onto the ground from the news.

"Rudy is proposing?!" Guy Diamond was even more shocked than any other in the group. Well maybe not as much as Satin. The girl's jaw was wide open with her hand over her mouth and the other over her heart.

"Satin?... Satin?" Branch shook her arm but she had no response.

"This… is… great!" Satin jumped up in excitement.

"Are you ok?" Guy Diamond asked as he helped Chenille back up to her feet. The girl wobbled around still feeling dizzy.

"What happened? I blacked out?" Chenille mumbled. Before Guy Diamond can tell her anything, Satin started running out the door, dragging her sister.

"I have to find him!" Satin was already out the door.

"Satin wait!" Chenille stood up and pulled back from her conjoined sister. The force from her sister was enough to pull her back onto the ground," You can't get married! It's only been like 4 months."

"Yea, but it feels like forever," Satin sighed dreamingly.

"But what about when we were kids. We promised each other that we would have a double wedding," Chenille helped her sister back up on her feet.

"We did?... Oh we did," Satin remembered when they were just little girls. They always dreamed of having a double wedding," Well…. Now we don't have to share the spotlight on our wedding day! And it will be much less stressful."

"But…. I…" Chenille stuttered on her words for a while before sighing in defeat,"... I guess you're right."

"Yes! Thank you!" Satin gave her a big hug before dragging her down the stairs.

"I better go with them. Poor Chenille is going to be exhausted when Satin finds him," Guy Diamond made up an excuse to follow them. He went down the stairs and followed the twins. In reality, He wanted to know more about Rudy and what he does when Satin isn't around.

"I better go with them," Poppy followed. She turned back around and looked at her boyfriend.

"Take care of things while I'm gone?" Poppy asked.

"You got it!" Branch gave her a positive smile.

"Promise nothing will go wrong this time?" Poppy warned him.

"Cross my heart," Branch crossed his heart.

"Thank you!"

 _ **Back in the castle**_

She walked around the castle carrying all the fabric to Bridget who was sitting at a table making bows and dresses for bergans and trolls. Well kinda for trolls.  
"Hey Smidge," Bridget looked over at the tiny troll who just made it to the table,"Is this ok for a troll?"  
Smidge looked at her sparkling pink... something. It was crumbled up and a complete mess.  
"Uhhhhhhh..." Was all Smidge can say.  
"It's a bow," Bridget explained.  
"Oh..." Smidge looked at the pink fabric again," I don't see it."  
Bridget sighed in disappointment.  
"I know, It's way to hard to make troll size clothing. I wish the fashionista didn't leave so early this morning. The party is this friday," Bridget looked down at Smidge again," Where are they anyways?"  
Smidge shrugged. She still had her mind on what Rudy said. She has tried but there was no way of her to get rid of those words. Was she really not worth of the same sweet love that her friends have? She sighed and looked around the castle. At the open back door, she spotted a cute purple and green hair troll feeding the ducks in the the pond. Smidge smiled and jumped off the table and ran outside. It's time to see if it's true that she can't get attention.  
"Smidge?" Bridget looked over at where she was going. Smidge stopped running and stood a few feet away from the troll. She excitedly jumped before calming down and slowly walked over to him. She cleared her throat hoping to catch his attention. The troll threw more bread at the ducks in the pond. Smidge grunted and coughed but nothing happened. She sighed and decided to walk past the troll. Nothing. He didn't even glance at her. Smidge stomped a foot in frustration. She walked in front of him again but accidentally stepped into the water.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed before splashing into the water. She swam back up but her dress was pulling her down a bit. She splashed around trying to stay afloat.  
"Oh my," The male troll helped her out of the pond," You ok?"  
"Y... yea..." Smidge coughed out. She pounded onto her chest and shook her head. She looked up at the troll and gave him a adorable smile, "Thanks for rescuing me."  
Smidge tried to sound cute as she batted her eyes. The troll smiled back and nodded.  
"Not a problem," He checked his watch to see the time. He picked up his bag of bread and looked over at Smidge,"If you don't mind I have a date to attend to."  
With that the troll left with a wide eye Smidge behind him. She smacked her forehead and slid it down her face.  
"Of course," Smidge threw herself back.

 _ **With Biggie**_

The big troll was taking pictures of the ball room. He was planning on publishing it on the newspaper. As he snapped a few photos, he spotted Suki playing with her turntables. He smiled at the sight and decided to walk up to her

"Smile!" Biggie told her before snapping a photo. She giggled and smiled for the picture," Thanks. This will do nice for the article."

"What's it about?" Suki asked him.

"The trolls and bergens who are working to make the dance perfect," Biggie answered.

"Sweet, hey have you read the story about the indecent at the theater?" Suki asked him.

"Yea… sorry about that," Biggie nervously laughed as he checked the photos he took. Suki looked at him in a bewildered way. Why would he be sorry? Suki was about to ask him but Biggie talked again," I told Guy Diamond it was a bad idea to ruin your…"

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles interrupted him. Biggie looked away from his camera and down at the worm. His eyes then widen in realization and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ruin what?" Suki repeated. She looked at him with narrow eyes and sounded suspicious. Biggie removed his hand and smiled.

"Nothing too important. Hope you and Cooper didn't get hurt during the fire," he tried to cover up.

"How you know we were in the theater?" Suki asked with the same time. Biggie stayed silent for a long while.

"I… just assumed… since you both like movies…. And stuff..."

"Hmm…. How you know it was a fire?" Suki asked again. Once again, Biggie had nothing to say.

"Because…. They found a match where they keep the films," Biggie covered up the best he could. Suki wasn't buying it. She raised an eyebrow at him as she asked yet another question.

"And you know this how?"

That was it! Biggie had nothing else to say.

 **30 minutes later**

"... So that's… why most of… your dates went wrong…." Biggie blew his nose into a tissue. He was crying and telling Suki everything that happened," That's all I… know… honestly."

Biggie was able to get out between sobs. Suki on the other hand was completely speechless.

"A bet…. That's why he asked me out…. So Guy Diamond can do his deliveries for the whole spring!?" Suki held onto her head trying to process everything," So he never wanted to date me?! He just needed a way to get away from his work?!"

Suki looked back at Biggie. The poor blue troll was crying his eyes out. He couldn't even talk anymore. Suki looked away in great disappointment and stared down at her turntables.

"I was played with…" Suki felt some tears form against her eyes,"... how could he?"

She shut her eyes tight, grabbed her records and left in a rush.

"Ok… food check… ta.. Oomph!" Branch was knocked down by Suki. The two trolls fell back, letting the records fall and break.

"Uge! Branch!" Suki angrily said. Branch sat up to see all the shattered pieces.

"Opps, sorry Suki. I…" Branch tried to help but Suki pushed him aside and left.

"Just leave it, sorry doesn't fix anything," Suki simply left. Branch looked back at his friend. Her head was down followed by her slumped shoulders.

"What happened?" Branch asked himself. Biggie then passed by Branch crying," Biggie?"

"Sorry Branch, I think… I should take a… break…" Biggie left. Branch was starting to get confused of what was happening.

"What about the dance? You can't just leave," Biggie didn't reply. He just walked out the doors and left.

 _ **Back with the twins**_

Satin was skipping her way across the forest with her sister right behind her…. Kinda.

"Satin… why now?" Chenille was tripping and falling from her sister pulling her so much.

"This is the most exciting news I ever received, why not now!?" Satin cheered. Her voice squeaked with excitement. Behind them, Guy Diamond had his arms crossed and a serious look. He wasn't sure about this. It's only been 4 months, Rudy is rude, inconsiderate, demanding and who was the girl he saw him with?

"You ok?" Poppy noticed how mad Guy Diamond looked.

"Yeah… fine… why wouldn't I be?" Guy Diamond responded angrily.

"Your voice says otherwise," Poppy stated. Guy Diamond sighed in defeat.

"I just don't like Rudy. He seems very….. Rude,"

"He is kinda mean at times, but Satin loves him and we should support her," Poppy said.

"Yea but…. Is Rudy really right for her. He doesn't even treat Chenille right,"

"We'll see," Poppy ended. The two sped walked even faster to catch up to Satin. When they pushed some bushes aside, they found the twins staring out from behind a bush.

"Something wrong?" Poppy asked. She saw that they both had shocked expressions. Satin seemed to have tears on the edge of her eyes. Poppy looked at the way the girls were looking at.

Just ahead, they saw Rudey hugging a female troll. The girl couldn't take her eyes off of the diamond ring Rudy gave to her.  
"W... what?"Satin whispered to herself in disbelief. As she watch her boyfriend hug the girl he just proposed to, her heart split in two. She was breathing heaving trying to catch some air but it hurt too much. She felt a few tears run down her cheeks and her hands tightening harder onto each other. Chenille couldn't believe her eyes either. She just witness her own sister's boyfriend propose to another girl. She looked over to her sister and saw her hurt expression. She was holding onto her hands so tight that she couldn't believe her hands weren't bleeding at this point.  
"Satin?" Chenille whispered. Right when she was about to place her hand on her sister's shoulder, Satin threw her head into her hands and let out a loud cry. She ran into the bushes dragging her sister off her feet. Satin threw her back onto a tree and let herself fall onto the ground with a cry of pain. She dug herself into her knees and sobbed.  
"Satin, Satin everything is going to be ok," Chenille held her sister closer to her. Satin placed her head on Chenilles shoulder and held onto her. Chenille rubbed her back trying to calm her down,"I'm here for you Satin don't worry."  
Chenille felt her heart break as well seeing her sister so upset. Chenille felt helpless. Her sisters heart has been shattered and she couldn't do anything about it. Chenille felt tears forming in her eyes. She shut her eyes and let her tears fall. Chenille hugged her sister tighter and Satin did the same. Guy Diamond watched his two friends cry and hug. He was upset at the fact that Rudy not only made Satin cry but Chenille as well. Rudy always pushed Chenille aside during his dates with Satin. Treating her like a third wheel and sometimes like their personal servant. Poor Chenille, she couldn't escape thanks to her conjoined hair but she took all the pain for Satin. But now Rudy broke Satins heart and made Chenille suffer all for nothing. Guy Diamond marched his way towards the troll.  
"Guy Diamond?" Poppy watched her friend leave. She saw where he was heading and decided to follow along.  
"Hey!"Guy Diamond called out to Rudy. Rudy broke the hug and looked over at Guy Diamond. He started to panic slightly.  
"Guy Diamond," He walked up to him acting as if nothing is going on,"Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, How's it going?"  
"Don't act innocent you butter snicker, how dare you cheat on Satin like that!" Guy Diamond cried out causing Rudy to panic and stutter.  
"I… i... Don't know what you're talking ... Butter snicker?"Rudy just realized what he said.  
"I learned it from a friend,"Guy Diamond explained," I think. I'm not sure where I heard it from."

"Maybe from a book?" Rudy tried to move the conversation away from what was happening.

"Maybe… wait… you're not getting off the hook just yet!" Guy Diamond shook himself back to reality," You messed with the wrong group of friends! No one! And I do mean no one breaks a friend's heart and gets away with it."

"Look, I can't help it that I'm gifted, but I would really appreciate if you didn't tell this to anyone," Rudy tried to explain," I still don't know how I'm going to end it with Satin."

"End it?! Satins crying over there because of you!" Guy Diamond motioned to the bushes where a faint crying was heard.

"Oh… well that saved me time," Rudy shrugged and smiled. He turned around and walked back to the girl.

"Why you little….." Guy Diamond grabbed a pebble and threw it. Rudy ducked down to help the girl up making the pebble bounce off a tree and hit Guy Diamond. He stumbled back and fell,"... Ow… whoever is writing my story down has to stop hurting me."

He rubbed his head where the rock hit him.

"Oh and Guy Diamond!" Rudy called to him. Guy Diamond looked at him with a glare," Tell Satin if she can return my belongings."

"Gggrrrr…." Guy Diamond picked up the rock again and was about to throw it.

"Easy Guy Diamond, easy," Poppy held him back by his arms.

"Lemme at him! I can take him!" The glitter troll struggled in the queen's hands. He kicked and punched the air," Come at me!"

"Guy Diamond! Relax!" Poppy held him by the shoulders and shook him," Just let it go."

"Ok… ok… I'm relaxed… I'm relaxed," Guy Diamond took a deep breath.

"Good," Poppy turned him around and started to walk away. In a second, Guy Diamond turned back around and launched the rock with all his force," Oh come on!"

"Ow!" it hit Rudy on the head.

"Score!" Guy Diamond did a small victory dance. Poppy turned him back around and pulled him away.

"Honestly your majesty, How could you have friends like him?" Rudy rubbed the back of his head. Poppy stopped in her tracks and froze in a walking position.

"What do you mean by that?!" She asked without looking at him.

"He's way too… Noisy and happy…"

"So are all my other friends," Poppy turned full front to look at him.

"Even that grumpy one who ruined the play?"

"Branch didn't ruin it!... He just had trouble…" Poppy's voice trialed off at the end.

"Uh huh… sure…" Rudy laughed and started to walk away leaving a irritated Poppy behind. Her jaw dropped from how rude he was. Even when he's talking to the queen he's a jerk. Poppys eyes trailed away from the mean troll to Guy Diamond. He was holding out a larger rock to her with a smile on his face.

"You know you want to," Guy Diamond said in a sing song tone. Poppy looked at him for a moment then back at the rock. She snached it and swung it towrds Rudy.

"Ow! That one hurt more!" Poppy grabbed onto Guy Diamond arm and ran off before Rudy can say anything else.

 _ **Back at the castle**_

Cooper just came back from deliveries. He went in with a wagon full of decorations. He looked around the busy place, looking where to leave everything. At the side of the room, Suki was glueing her records back together.

"Hey Suki," Cooper walked up to her. Suki didn't even look up. She continued to glue her records together," Do you know where I should place all these decorations?"

Suki didn't respond. She turned herself around so her back would face him.

"You ok?" Cooper was confused on the sudden silent treatment. Suki looked back at him with a angry look and glare before looking back at her records," Hey, sorry I'm late. I had a lot of deliveries today."

"I'm sure you did," Suki mumbled in anger. Cooper felt uncomfortable about the way she was talking. He swung back and forth trying to think of what to say.

"So… what happened to your records?"

"Nothing," Suki answered rather quickly and annoyed.

"Oh… is something wrong?" Cooper kept trying to figure out why she is suddenly moody.

"Can you leave me alone!?" Suki grabbed her records and walked away.

"Suki wait," Cooper followed her," Did something happen when I was gone?"

"You should know, your the one trying to get out of doing deliveries," Suki huffed still not looking at him.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Suki stayed silent at this question," Suki I can't read your mind. Won't you tell me?"

"I'm fine," Suki nearly snapped.

"But I…"

"If you're so curious then why don't you ask Biggie or Guy Diamond? You three are the ones who formed the bet in the first place!" Suki nearly yelled at him. She turned back around and stormed across the castle. Near the entrance, Branch was checking the list.

"Wait! You know about the bet? How?" Cooper's voice caught his attention. Branch looked away from the list and up at the couple.

"It doesn't matter!" Suki marched out the doors," Leave me alone will you!"

"Suki wait!" Cooper watched her walk down the stairs. He stayed in thought about what just happened.

"Biggie!" Cooper stomped a foot when he figured out who told her.

"Everything alright?" Branch asked.

"I'm gonna have to miss today's work. I have something or someone I need to find," Cooper almost seemed angry. That was a shocker to Branch. He walked out and watched the lama troll leave as well.

"Great, we lost The twins, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Suki, and now Cooper. Who else is left to work?!" Branch asked to no one in particular.

"I'm going to take the day off!" Smidge came out crying," In fact... don't expect me at the dance."

Branch watched with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it! Everything was going so fine until Poppy left.

"I need a break as well," Branch groaned and walked back in the castle. He saw that the only ones left were him and Bridget who seemed to be having her own fashion problems. He groaned at the thought of all the work he had to do alone.

 _ **At the troll tree**_

"Suki? Suki come on! I know you're in there. I can hear you crying!"  
"Cooper? What are you doing here?" Poppy came up to him. Her ears then caught the sounds of crying," Is that Suki?"

"Yea," Cooper sighed disappointedly.

"What happened?"

"It's kinda complicated…" Cooper said. Poppy crossed her arms indicating she'll listen. Cooper took a deep breath in and prepared to tell her"... Long story short, she's mad cause I asked her out to win a bet… kinda…"

Cooper nervously laughed. Poppy stayed looking at him with wide eyes. Cooper took a step back and tried to avoid eye contact. He wasn't sure what she was about to say. Without warning, Cooper felt Poppy smack his head with her hair.

"You did what!?" Poppy screamed in anger," How could you!?"

" There's more to the story, I just need to explain to her what really happened," Cooper pleaded. A loud cry was then heard below the branches  
"What's that?" Cooper looked down and looked around. Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille showed up from a distance. Chenille was soothing the poor girl as they walked slowly to Suki's pod.  
"Satin isn't having a good day today so I was taking her to her pod," Poppy explained," but sounds like Suki could use some company."

When the twins came up, Poppy opened the pod for them and let them in.

"And by the way…" Poppy looked out the window," If you're here? And Suki's here, who's helping Branch?"

"I…. Don't really know…" Cooper thought back. The place was nearly empty when he left.

"Branch is all by himself!" Poppy was about to jump out the window. She froze and looked back inside," Guy Diamond! Take care of the girls for me!"

She jumped out and hurried her way to the castle. Cooper sighed in defeated. He looked down and walked away from Suki's pod.  
"Please let me explain myself Suki, "He whispered to himself.

 _ **At Sukies pod**_

"Who wants tea?" Guy Diamond came out of the kitchen with a plate of tea. He placed it next to Suki who was silently crying and had her back turned to everyone. Satin was in bed with a cover over her and wailed out loudly. The girls were stuffing their faces with chocolates that Poppy got them before getting to the troll tree.  
"Thank you G. D," Suki whispered. She ate a chocolate before taking a red cup and sipped it. She immediately spit the tea back in and quickly placed it back onto the table as she fanned her mouth," Hot hot!"  
"Sorry," Guy Diamond apologised, "Should've let it cool down first."  
"At... least you didn't burn our hearts like you know who," Satin took her cup making sure she didn't grab the one Suki just spat in.  
"I feel like the most miserable troll in the world," Suki comment before throwing herself into her pillow.  
"You just got played with by a close friend, Try being cheated on!" Satin cried out.  
"Awe come on you two," Chenille wanted to console them," I'm sure there are others who are just as upset."  
"Like who?!" Satin challenged. The pedal then opened and Smidge came in with tears running down her cheeks.  
"I give up!" She yelled," I will never find love!"  
She hopped into bed with the other girls.  
"No matter what I change, No matter what i do! I can't do it!" Smidge grabbed the pillow Suki had and threw it on her face shouting in frustration.  
"Tea?" Guy Diamond offered Smidge. She stopped screaming and took the pillow off.  
"Thanks,"Smidge took the red cup of tea and sipped it. She tasted it for a while before commenting,"Taste like chocolate."

 _ **At the castle**_

"Ok… steady... Steady…" Branch was on a stack of items to reach the curtains. He was trying to hang one side of a streamer that was holding up a crystal in the middle. He tied it around a nail before letting it go," Perfect!"

Branch climbed his way down the pile of chairs and tables. The streamer above then started to slip off the nail.

"No no no no no…." Branch hopped back up and caught the streamer. He then felt the other side of the streamer start to slip. Not wanting to break the crystal is had, Branch swung his hair and held into the other side of the streamer. The pile he stood on then started to tremble and become loose.

"Oh no," Branch held onto the streamer tighter. The pile came tumbling down causing Branch to swing off. He hovered in the air as he tried not to let go of the streamers. He watched ahead at the pile rolling away. Tables smashed into other tables. Balls bounced across the room and knocked down a majority of the decorations, the records that Suki just glued back together fell off the table and smashed again into smaller pieces and finally to top this all off, a chair knocked down a small statue that knocked down a bigger statue that knocked down and even bigger statue. At the end, the biggest statue fell onto the table Bridget was on.

"Ah! What happened?!" Bridget looked around.

Branches face showed nothing but great distress and shock. The place has become a complete wreck.

"Can't I get a break?!" Branch mumbled and hung his head low.

"BRANCH!" A girl voice echoed across the room. Branches head shot back up to see Poppies horrified expression. Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were wider than ever.

"Poppy?! Your back!" Branch stated the obvious. The streamer he was hanging from soon ripped and dropped the male troll in a pile of rubble.

Outside, Poppy was storming down the stairs. She was on the edge of tears and had anger boiling more than ever.

"Poppy, I can explain!" Branch came down after her.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Poppy moaned in sadness and distress, "The place is a wreck, Satin and Suki are upset, and the dance is in two days after today!"

"We'll fix it," Branch caught up to her. He grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her so she can face him. He placed his hand under her chin so he can see her face," I promise."

"You already promised that you take care of things. One hour later, the whole place looks like a hurricane hit it!" Poppy pulled away from him and continued," What am I going to do? So much things to finish, so little time to finish them."

Poppy let herself fall on the step. She looked up at the sunset and started to cry. She hugged her knees and hid her face.

"I should've just taken the time to do it myself," She sobbed.

"But that's way too much work for you," Branch sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I know…. It wasn't your fault our friends had to leave," Poppy whispered between sobs. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to talk," Things are going so wrong today. First Smidge isn't herself, Guy Diamond went crazy in the basement, Satin was cheated on, Cooper and Suki aren't talking to each other, the place broke down at the last minute, what else could go wrong?"

Branch was lost in words at this point. There was really nothing to say. His queen was stressing herself with making this event perfect. He planted a kiss on her head and helped her up on her feet.

"I'll get up early tomorrow to clean it up," He told her as he went down the stairs.

"No… I need to do it too," Poppy wiped away her tears," It's my job."

"What you need is a good night rest. When we make it to your pod you're going straight to sleep and aren't waking up until late morning," Branch told her.

 _ **Poppy's pod**_

The queen was cuddled up in her bed hugging fast asleep. Branch pulled the covers over her and smoothed it out. He leaned in and planted a good night kiss on her cheek before turning the lamp off. He took a look at the clock on her night stand. 8: 13 pm. He left the pod and shut the pedal close. He made his way down the tree and to his home. Hours past by the peaceful night. Poppy was in deep sleep and the ticking on the clock filled in the silence of the dark room. The hands on the clock indicated that it was now 10: 30 pm.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The red clock beside her started ringing.

"Mmm… a few more minutes," Poppy hit the button to stop it.

…. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Stop…" Poppy silenced it again. This time, the clock finally stayed silent for 30 seconds.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

The clock shook violently and sounded louder.

"Grrr… why won't you…" Poppy sat up and swung her blankets away. She slapped her hand where the clock should've been," Huh?"

Instead of hitting the clock, her hand fell flat in the desk. She looked around the room in confusion, looking for her clock. Just in front of her bed stood the clock, shaking harder and ringing louder than ever.

"How did…" Poppy got out of bed and picked up her clock. She hit the button again and silenced it. She placed it back on her desk and picked up her blankets.

 _RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"What is it now?!" Poppy looked back at her desk. Again, the clock had mysteriously moved. The ringing sounded like it was outside. Wanting to know what is happening, Poppy looked out her window and tilted her head from confusion. There it was. The same clock was shaking and ringing at a nearby branch. Poppy opened her pod and stepped out. She steadily walked on the branch and kneeled down to her clock. She picked it up and pushed the button again. Only this time it didn't stop ringing. Poppy tried again and added more pressure on it. Nothing. It kept ringing louder than ever," What's wrong with you?!"

Poppy shook the thing. She then felt the branch beneath her shake a bit. A crashing sound was heard above her and with every moment it got louder and louder. She looked up to see a branch falling towards her.

"Aahhh!" Poppy dropped her clock and was about to run. The branch collided with the one she was on. The shake made her lose her balance and fall. She fell straight down towards the ground and it seemed like she was about to crash. The branch broke into the ground creating a hole making Poppy fall straight into it. The hole on the ground closed itself up again and became sturdy as ever. Inside, the steep fall slowly positioned itself into a big slide.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Poppy slid across the slope and moved side to side. It became such a ride that she couldn't even tell which way was up or down. At the end, Poppy was thrown out from a cave and landed in the middle of what seemed like the woods. The young queen picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"That was some ride," She comment while she looked at her surroundings. Nothing but a bunch of leaves and trees," Hello!?"

She called out to anyone. The only thing to be heard was her echo saying hello back. She looked around trying to find any sign of someone. She walked carefully and turned to every direction.

"Cooper?! Suki?!... Biggie!?" Her ear twitched from a small sound behind her. She slowly looked behind her but saw nothing besides deep darkness behind the bushes," Branch?"

She could feel her heart thumping out of her chest. The pink troll slowly made her way across the eerie silence. She walked closer to the bush were a faint breathing can be heard. In the dark spot of the bush, two glowing blood red lights appeared. Poppy gasped and backed away. Smoke like texture crawled out between the leaves and twigs like a snake on the floor and spiders in the air. Before she knew it, the smoky figure lunged straight at the queen!

 _ **Troll tree**_

Suki gasped in terror when she woke up. She sat up on her bed and looked out the window. The milky white moon was still high in the sky with the stars decorating around it. She held her beating heart and thought about the dream she just had.

"What a nightmare," Suki swallowed her fear. She looked around her pod to sooth her racing heart. Satin and Chenille were cuddled next to each other on her bed. Smidge was on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Guy Diamond was passed out on the table with cups of tea spilled all over. Above him was the clock. 12 o'clock. Suki took a breath in and laid back down in her bed. She cuddled against her pillow and started falling asleep. She then felt a shadow cover up the moonlight from her window. She cracked open her eye to see a black little bird sitting at the window.

"Shoo…. Go on…" Suki waved her hand at it. The little bird gave a tweet and hopped,"... Shoo… leave…"

She sat back up and tried to scare it away. The black bird let out a soft tweet again and flew off. Suki watched it fly up the troll tree. The little bird then landed on the window of Poppy's pod. The bird looked back down at the DJ girl and tweeted. Suki only laid back in her bed. She got comfortable and let her eyes drift to sleep. She then felt a very unsettling feeling creep up her spine. A feeling that made her heart started racing and her stomach started having butterflies. She sat back up and looked out her window. Inside Poppy's pod, the lights were flickering like a torch. Inside she noticed a shadow moving around the pod. Feeling like something was horribly wrong, Suki got up on her feet and left the pod. She climbed up to Poppy's pod and knocked.

"Poppy? You in there?" Suki called out for her. No answer. Still feeling worried, Suki opened the pod and entered," Poppy?"

She looked at the inside of the pod. The pink blankets from Poppy's bed spilled off of her white mattress. The clock was once again put back in it's right spot.

"Poppy where are you?!" Suki walked around her friends room," This isn't funny. Come on out."

Suki kept searching the room. Soon enough, her eyes landed on the clock on the nightstand. Beneath it was a piece of paper. Suki moved the clock aside and unfolded the paper. The paper seemed to be a map of some sort. A map of a different part of the forest. Suki arched a brow as she looked at this. The light from the lamp revealed some writing behind the paper. Suki turned it over and read what was on it. Her purple eyes slowly moved across the paper, reading every word carefully. Her eyes started to widen in worry.

"I gotta find Branch," Suki ran out of the pod dropping the paper in the progress. Written in red ink, the paper had one sentence.

 _I got the one who was born to lead._

 _ **Surprise time**_

 **November 4th is almost here and for me that's when Trolls came out. As a celebration, I'm creating a new story. It goes with my fairy tale parodies so when I'm done with 6 wishes I'll be able to publish it. It'll be called " A Forbidden Tale" and next to "Life's Adventures" it's one of the deepest, darkest and most personal stories I'll ever write. I have everything figured out and I just can't wait to share it with all of you. Soooooo I decided to share a sneak peek!**

 **First, what is this story about?**

 **Summery**

 **( Branch and Poppy are childhood friends who are engaged and search nothing but a purpose in their life. While Poppy spends her time in fairytale books, Branch lives in reality, that is until they get trapped in a fairytale book. On this adventure they'll meet many well known characters from their favorite stories and even meet the forbidden tales. Characters who were created for their own stories but later tossed aside and never got to tell their story. No story equals no purpose. ) So this is pretty much about what happens to the deleted characters from stories and finding your purposes.**

 _ **Sneak peek**_

" **GET THEM!" some troll knights on fireflies sped across the thick forest. The moon and stars were their only source of light in the dark forest. Just ahead them were too trolls running away and dodging every arrow and every stone they launched at them. As if the arrows weren't bad enough, the stones they threw were glowing gold. With every stone that was thrown, it would explode into dust. One knight took out a sling shot and aimed the glittering stone at one of the running trolls. He let go of it sending it flying through the air leaving a track of gold glitter behind. One running troll saw it come and pulled the other out of the way. The stone hit a flower bush creating a blast of glitter. The leaves and flowers started to turn into gold. The gold crawled over more and more of the bush until the whole plant was consumed with solid gold.  
The two figures took a sharp turn which the knights missed. They made a messy u turn and and tried to follow the getaways. They all halted in a clear spot and looked around. Nothing but leaves and branches everywhere.  
"We lost them! Again!" A knight shouted in frustration.  
"We can't catch all of them, let's go men!" the leader ordered. All the knights turned their fireflies around and drove off. Between two trees was a gray rock that slowly melted away it's dull completion. The dull gray color now turned into a bright baby pink that faded into lavander then a sky blue. Two little troll twins no older than 10, nervously popped out from behind a bush. The blue twin turned her heads to the left. Nothing but a dark rocky path. The pink twin looked to her right, Just piles of leaves and rows of bushes.  
The twin girls smiled and giggled. They happily skipped out of the bush.  
They went away as fast as they could before the knights came back.**

" **We did it!" The little pink twin cheered.**

" **Yes! Just one more night and we're…"**

" **Ahhh!" The pink twin was launched into the air by a net," A trap!"**

" **Satin! Are you ok!?" The blue twin looked up at her sister. Their hair stretched out far enough for the blue one to stay on the floor. Satin struggled in the net causing the bell on it to start ringing. Chenille pulled from the bottom trying to get her sister out but that only made the ringing louder.**

" **Over here, someone is in the trap!" a knight's voice was heard. The twins panicked even more and tried to pull harder.**

" **Chenille this won't work! You have to go!" Satin cried out to her.**

" **I can't leave you!" Chenille told her as she kept pulling.**

" **you have to!" Satin pleaded.**

" **No I mean I literally can't leave you! we're connected!" Chenille pulled harder," either way I would never leave you!"**

 **The knights were coming in closer and closer to the point where they were only seconds away. As the twins kept pulling onto the net, they felt a sudden tug on their hair.**

" **Whoa!" Chenille fell back into some bushes. The 10 year old twin shook her head and looked at her hair. It was cut! "B… I… how…"**

 **She looked out of the bush and saw the knights arrive.**

" **We got one!" A knight shined his flashlight at Satin. The knights untied the roped and placed her chains.**

" **Oh no," Chenille was about to jump out to help but a some grabbed her arm and pulled her back," Let me go! Mmmm…"**

 **She felt a hand go over her mouth to silence her. Another wrapped itself around her waist trying to keep her in place. She watched helplessly as the knights took away her sister. Once they were out of sight, the mysterious stranger let her go. She jumped out of the bush and looked around. She was gone. Her sister that she was born with, grew up with, and trusted was taken away. The blue troll buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees. The mystery troll emerged from the bush and looked down at the crying girl. Even with a mask on, you can see he was only 12 years old. Only his white hair and blue eyes were visible. A arrow in one hand and his hat in the other**

" **How could you?" Chenille sobbed," I thought we were friends."**

" _ **A Forbidden Tale" coming this November!**_


End file.
